


Loving The Damned

by Love_Psycho



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 63,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Shirley manages to avoid death by the whims of a not-so-minor choice in words. But can this change the story?[The answer is yes. Enthusiastically yes.]





	1. Part 1: Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the fic! Yes all the tags you see above are true.
> 
> This idea I've had for quite some time. Pretty much since I entered the fandom. Seriously, trace the path of when the Zero Requiem begins and it starts truly with Shirley Fenette's death. That's when things start to go wrong and Lelouch starts having a very shitty time, leading to his breaking point.
> 
> And then the movies made it clear that Sunrise really, really does not know their own characters. IN WHAT DAMN UNIVERSE WOULD SHIRLEY NOT STOP LELOUCH FROM DYING? Seriously, someone you love comes up to you and tells you they plan on dying. YOU DON'T HELP THEM. You stop them and do your damn best to help them.
> 
> So I spent all of October writing this up and November editing it. I also worked on another project I'm still working on and might get enough done to start posting next year yay!
> 
> This is an...unique fic in a way. Instead of writing the whole fic, I'm just writing the bits I had inspiration to write. "Fragments" as I put them. Each "Part" is what would have been an arc. Except for the fourth part but I'll explain that when we get there.
> 
> Even so, I hope more than enough of the story is told to you like this.
> 
> I'll be posting every Tuesday this month. Which is why I'm posting this now instead of tomorrow, to keep a consistent schedule. But it's still a b-day gift for Lelouch; hi, look it's a happier version of the story! It's also a Christmas gift to the fandom; I hope you enjoy.

_fragment 1: love_

The boy – Rolo – blinks at her, surprised by her question. “...Yes.”

Shirley lowers her gun, smiling at him. “So do I. I want to help Lulu. I want to be there for him, I want--”

It's an odd bit of vertigo, Shirley for a moment is not here but lying on the ground, bleeding, looking up at a terrified and angry Rolo.

Then she blinks out of it and finds herself still standing, Rolo giving her a strange look.

_'No...not strange. He's scared?'_ Shirley tilts her head, then smiles slightly. “Lelouch is your brother isn't he? I'm sure he misses your sister. Don't you want to meet Nunna?”

“Nunnally?” Rolo steps back, something dark crossing his face.

“Yes! I'm sure she wants to meet you too.” Shirley says cheerfully and sees the dark feelings on Rolo's face suddenly disperse, replacing with confusion. “Nunna is kind, I'm sure she'll want to thank you. You've been looking after Lulu all this time haven't you? Protecting him. Nunna will be so happy I'm sure, to know someone so kind is helping her brother.” Shirley steps closer to Rolo, grabbing up his hand and giving him an assuring look. “But not surprised. You are his brother too after all.”

Rolo stares at her, trembling slightly. “You...you...you mean that?”

“Of course. Lulu loves you too I'm sure. He's very kind.” Shirley softens in memory. “He doesn't want to lose anyone else. He shouldn't. He's lost so much, has to live in a world that is so dark and scary...but we can help him right?” Shirley cups his cheek, running a soothing finger under his left eye. “Love is power and we can keep him safe with it.”

Rolo trembles a bit more then his face screws up just before he breaks and starts sobbing.

When Lelouch finally comes to the floor they are on, he stops, surprised, to see Rolo crying in Shirley's arms as she soothes him gently.

* * *

_fragment 3: choice_

Lelouch is having another headache. It's getting increasingly common that he has them, but this time his source of headache isn't someone he can just order about or ignore. His source of headache is one very stubborn Shirley who is glaring at him.

“Shirley--”

“Don't even start Lulu!” Shirley snaps at him, making him step back even as she steps forward and shakes her finger in his face. “I told you. I forgive you.” She softens slightly, smiling at him. “But I'm not leaving. I want to help Lulu. I don't know what I can do, but I want to. And I'm going to. You can't stop me.”

Lelouch sighs, shaking his head, then backing up a bit more as Shirley presses in more close to him. “Listen to me! For a genius you are an idiot Lulu. I love you. I really do. I have loved you as Lelouch Lamperouge, as Zero, and as _yourself_ Lulu. I know what you are dealing with, I know you are fighting to change this world.” Shirley reaches out and cups his face, forcing him to finally meet her gaze. “I want to help because I care Lulu. So let me.”

Lelouch wants to say no, but looking into her determined green eyes he finds those words dying in his mouth. He knows he could use his Geass on her again, but he can't. Not after having done it before. Not after having to watch her not recognize him for weeks. Not seeing her now, strong and almost serene.

“I won't leave you Lulu.” Shirley promises him softly, leaning her head against his. “I promise.”

And though he really shouldn't, having seen so many leave him despite promises and friendships, Lelouch believes her.

“Okay. But for now, I just need you to be you. I need you to smile and...” Lelouch hesitates, trying to think of what to say next. “It...might be best if you can help me prepare the Academy. There will be an upcoming battle here in Tokyo.” He says softly, closing his eyes for a moment as he thinks.

“I want the Academy to be safe as possible.” Lelouch opens his eyes and meets Shirley's gaze. “Will you help me?”

Shirley smiles, brilliant like the sun. “Of course Lulu.”

Lelouch, helpless in the face of her, smiles back.

* * *

_fragment 6: undecided_

Suzaku doesn't know what to think anymore. He used to be so sure, so certain. But now he's left with Shirley's voice in his head.

“ _Nothing is unforgivable. You just don't **want** to forgive him.”_

He stands near the special, high security prison section. He can hear Nunnally talking to Kallen about Lelouch, how kind and friendly he is, and it aches. It **hurts**. Because that's who he thought Lelouch was. But he killed Euphie. Murdered her for his schemes. So he _can't_ be that person anymore. Can he?

“ _Nothing is unforgivable. You just don't **want** to forgive him.”_

He thinks of Euphie, thinks of her faith in Zero. Wonders again if she knew it was Lelouch, if she found out on Kamine Island. What they talked about, why she thought Lelouch was friendly to her, that he would work with her. Remembers, briefly, how Zero was the one to save everyone at the Hotel, remembers Zero _saving_ _ **him**_. Remembers how he goaded him into letting everyone leave at the new SAZ, how he refused to fight Nunnally. It has to be Lelouch. But who is Lelouch?

“ _Nothing is unforgivable. You just don't **want** to forgive him.”_

Suzaku grinds his teeth and leaves, before he does something rash. Like try to drag from Kallen the proof that Lelouch is Zero, no matter the means. He's always been Zero, there is no one else _capable_ of being Zero than Lelouch vi Britannia.

As he does, he briefly wonders _why_ Shirley said that to him. It was like she _remembered_...

...but that's impossible. Right?

* * *

_fragment 10: fit together_

Rolo never really considered any of Lelouch's fellow students important. Certainly the student council are “friends” but they aren't his priority. Part of his cover maybe, with their altered memories, but nothing more.

Shirley, however, having regained her memories, is something else entirely. She's not a threat to Rolo, to Lelouch. She's helping.

She's _strange_.

Rolo watches as Shirley grumbles to herself, working through the computer systems of the hidden spy base. “Honestly where is Coach Villetta at this time? Shouldn't she still be here?”

“Yes...” Rolo frowns and wonders what to do about Villetta. She, unlike Shirley, is definitely a threat. But right now he's supposed to help Shirley finish prepping the Academy for the upcoming battle that Lelouch has been spending the last few weeks preparing for. Making sure the residents will be safe once the battle starts. That means programming some of the safety features in a specific fashion to account for the blackout Lelouch will impose on Tokyo to make the core attack easier.

“And Sayoko too! I really need to talk to her too. I wasn't able to talk to them last time, since Lulu had to give them orders too and it wouldn't look good for me to talk over him...” Shirley sighs.

“Why do you want to talk to them?” Rolo has to ask, turning back immediately away from her to his computer console, working on the gates and special barriers added to Ashford's security when this was installed. He needs to change the frequency so that when the power goes out, the barriers can still activate and keep people safe.

Not that he understands why Lelouch cares, but if his brother asks him to, Rolo will.

“Hm? Oh...for Coach Villetta I kinda want to apologize for shooting her...” Shirley looks awkward. “I mean she was a threat to Lulu but I should still say I'm sorry for hurting her.”

“You should?” Rolo has to ask, getting an absent hum and nod as Shirley focuses a bit more on what is in front of her.

“Yeah...maybe Lulu brought her into his current job? I mean, apparently she used to work with Mr. Gottwald...” Shirley blushes in memory of her encounter with Jeremiah.

Rolo doesn't get that man and why Lelouch changed his mind about him Rolo only barely understands. Maybe it's like why Lelouch choose to bring in Rolo as his brother despite not being of blood, though he's not sure how pledging loyalty to Marianne vi Britannia matches with that.

He also is not sure why Shirley got so flustered at Jeremiah calling her “Lady Shirley”. Or why Lelouch also looked awkward, blushing rather brightly himself. He puts it down as another thing he doesn't get or really need to get.

Rolo then blinks realizing that Shirley hadn't fully answered his question. “You didn't answer why you want to talk to Sayoko.” He turns Shirley at that and pauses.

Shirley slowly turns bright red, trembling slightly. “Sayoko...I need to ask her...I need...” She slams her hands on the console, making Rolo jump, as she stands up.

“I need to know _why the hell_ she thought it was okay to _**kiss me as Lulu**_!!!”

* * *

_fragment 14: tease_

Lelouch tries not to twitch, to instead focus on finalizing the last preparations for his invasion and take over of the Geass Order. C.C. smirks at him however, still happily eating pizza as ever, and it's very hard to ignore.

“What?” He finally demands, defensively, spinning around to glare at her.

“Ooooh... _nothing_.” C.C. sniggers, licking cheese and sauce off her fingers. “Just...I didn't expect you to give in so quickly to Shirley. Last time she was involved, you erased her memory.”

“Last time she was involved, she was in the middle of a breakdown thanks to _Mao_.” Lelouch says, shooting an accusing look at C.C. To her credit, the immortal witch nods, acknowledging her own part to play in that disaster.

Credit that immediately is lost as she stands, slinks over to Lelouch, and wraps her arms around him. “But still, you are really weak to women aren't you _Lulu_?”

Lelouch glowers at her, but any further conversation is halted by a ringing sound from the door. “Zero? Um...I have a report for you from Field Marshal Xingke.”

Lelouch sighs, reaches out for the mask on the desk and slips it on. “Come in.”

The Black Knight that walks in is just another errand runner, not skilled enough to go into battle but essential for keeping things clear in the communication department. If Lelouch bothered he knows he could easily remember his name. But that he ignores, as much as he ignores C.C. slipping into his lap for whatever odd reason she holds, instead turning to look at him through the mask.

“You mentioned a report. Is is verbal or...”

The Black Knight is staring at C.C. instead of paying attention to him and Lelouch suppresses a sigh, instead tapping a finger on the chair as the witch giggles, waiting for the poor boy to come to and finally report to him.

* * *

_fragment 23: a sip of poison_

Rolo slips into the Geass Order base and it's oddly uncomfortable. It's like his body doesn't fit here, doesn't fit the outfit he wears as yet another Geass Order child experiment and assassin. Rolo doesn't want to think too hard on it, just like he doesn't want to think too hard on the hug and kiss to his cheek Shirley gave him before bidding him good luck on his mission.

Still, he knows this place even though he never knew it's exact location until now, so it's easy to look for and find what he was sent to find; the Geass Order children, the youngest experiments here. It's easy enough to pick locks, to kill what people he needs to kill to get the right key cards, or past their guards, and get further in. For all they work with people with Geass, they are woefully ill-equipped to deal with someone breaking in with Geass.

He checks the time on his phone and knows it's ticking past; soon enough Lelouch will start his call to V.V., setting in motion the full attack. Rolo needs to be in and out of here before that so he can support his brother in battle. He briefly touches his locket, before pocketing his phone and stepping in to the common room of the secured facility for the Geass Children.

“Big brother Rolo!” One child calls upon noticing him and soon enough more and more children arrive. Rolo smiles at them and watches, waits. The information he grabbed on the way in tells him how many children are here and he counts them carefully as they arrive.

“You are back, big brother Rolo.” Another notes, blinking up at him. “Did you finish your mission?”

“No. I have a new mission.” Rolo tells them, just as the final child enters the room and he quickly activates his Geass, having turned off the suppressors in this room before entering. With quick fingers he covers his face with his gas mask and sets off the gas bombs he brought with him. They quickly fill the room and by the time the Geass ends it's too late.

Within a minute, all the children fall asleep. Rolo waits, letting the vents disperse the gas, then turns to start working on stage two of his mission.

As he does so, an alert goes up on his phone, telling him that he's got five minutes before Lelouch launches his attack. Rolo gives a soft smirk as he switches it off. More than enough time.

* * *

_fragment 28: forgot_

Lelouch shakes C.C. slightly, trying to coax her awake. “C.C.! Wake up, it's safe now...”

He doesn't expect her to snap her eyes open and scramble back, looking at him terrified. He does not expect the words to come out of her mouth.

Lelouch can't comprehend this, and the call he gets from the one acting as the temporary head of the Zero Squad – while Kallen is gone, it hurts just to think of it and he can only hope she's alright – is more annoying than it usually is, with the man's tendency towards incompetent wavering.

“What is it?” He half snaps, then takes in a deep breath. “Report.”

“Um...Zero-sama what are we to do with...with all the bodies...?” He asks.

If Lelouch was in a better state, not busy trying to half coax C.C. to stop panicking and flinching, he likely would have noticed the hesitation, the slip there. But Lelouch can't focus on anything there and instead snaps out, “Burn them. How many survivors are there?”

“Uh...um...about thirty of them. We took them all captive and corralled them in sector C-3. Some are Britannian soldiers.” The temporary head of the Zero Squad stammers out. “One introduced himself as a General Bartley...?”

_'Bartley?'_ Lelouch takes a moment then remembers. _'Aah yes him...this could work.'_ “Right, I'll be there soon. Contact Jeremiah and have him meet me at the entrance to sector C-3.”

He closes the phone and turns back to C.C., who flinches back away from him again. “Um...Master I...I...”

Lelouch softens. “You should rest for now. I'll...I'll have something for you to do later. I have work to do right now. You stay here...no, rather I want you to come here.” Lelouch carefully holds out his hand and coaxes C.C. up, feeling her trembling as she just barely holds his hand. He steps towards the Shinkirō, noting how she's still twitching and flinching. “Rest in here. It will be safe.” He carefully gets her to sit in the Shinkirō, though she looks around nervously.

Lelouch gives her a gentle smile, pushing back her hair with his free hand. He pauses, noticing her Code is gone and bites his lip, wondering what that means. _'He didn't get her Code...so why is it missing? Is it connected to her losing all her memories?'_

He shakes it off and nods at the nervous C.C. “I'll be back as soon as I can.” And carefully closes the Shinkirō's cockpit, hearing C.C.'s gasp of fear before it's cut off. Lelouch hesitates for a moment, closing his eyes, then turns and picks up his helmet, placing it on and resuming the persona of Zero.

He has work to do, including a General who needs to have a previous Geass removed so he can put him under a more useful one.

* * *

_fragment 34: wrath and serenity_

Suzaku storms down the hallways of Ashford, hot rage propelling him forward. Lelouch isn't here. Hasn't been here for some time. Which means all his doubts and suspicions...

The way into the hidden base is easily opened and one elevator ride later Suzaku storms into the main headquarters, into the surveillance room. “Where is Zero?!” He demands.

One man, slack faced, looks up at him. “There is nothing unusual to report.” _Geass_.

Suzaku growls and turns, ready to leave and hunt down Lelouch. Only to stop. Behind him is Shirley, who looks at him with a strangely calm look on her face...

...and a gun in her hand.

“Shirley. What are you--” Suzaku is cut off before he can ask.

“Don't worry. I know from Lulu I can't kill you. I just wanted you to stop before you did something rash.” Shirley gives a gentle smile, still pointing the gun at him. “Suzaku, why won't you forgive Lulu?”

“What? You...how do you know? How could you work with him?” Suzaku demands, glancing briefly back at the other men here. Being under Geass, there is nothing they will do in face of this confrontation.

Or, so it seems. He wouldn't put it past Lelouch to have more orders for them on how to react in case of an attack. Taking in a deep breath, Suzaku loosens his stance and keeps an eye on Shirley.

“Jeremiah Gottwald now has something called a Geass Canceller.” Shirley tells him softly. “I was accidentally hit with it so all Geass used on me is gone. Including what the Emperor did.”

Suzaku's eyes widen at hearing that name. “Jeremiah? He's...alive?”

“Yes. And he's working with Lulu.” Shirley says.

“Why?! He hates Zero!” Suzaku yells, clenching his fists tightly.

“But he is loyal to Lulu. He swore loyalty to Marianne vi Britannia and she died. He came originally to Area 11 looking for Lulu and Nunna.” Shirley explains softly. “I don't know all the details, and if I do want to know I have to wait until he comes back from his current mission.”

“You...” Suzaku can't believe this. How could Shirley, sweet Shirley, work with terrorists?

“You ask why I can work with him? I have to ask you a similar question; why are you working for the Emperor? Why are you working for Britannia? You are fighting your own people, making yourself a traitor. And for what?” Shirley narrows her eyes, watching him carefully.

“What...I'm doing it for Japan!” Suzaku protests. “Anything gained through the wrong means is worthless!”

“Then wouldn't working for a conquering, corrupt, and cruel Empire be considered the wrong means?” Shirley's words make Suzaku stop, stepping back unconsciously as the blood drains from his face. “Lulu told me that to change the world, you have to get your hands dirty. That he hadn't really considered in Narita the civilians that could be caught up in it. Civilians _will_ get caught up in things, but there is nothing we can really do about that. All we can do is our best to avoid too many casualties and create safe places for the civilians to go to. Like Ashford.”

Shirley gives him a gentle smile, finally lowering her gun. “Suzaku. I'm not sure but...you won't forgive Lulu because then you will be able to forgive yourself. If you forgive Lulu, then you have to be able to forgive your own horrible actions.” Shirley closes her eyes for a moment. “Lulu loves you, you know that right? You are his best friend Suzaku. That hasn't changed, I know it.”

Shirley steps away from the door, opening her eyes and sheathing the gun. “You don't have to worry about Ashford. All the extra security here will help keep everyone safe. Suzaku...please, think a bit more on what you want to do.”

“Lelouch killed Euphie. He's the one behind the SAZ Massacre.” Suzaku snaps out. “There's no way he is forgivable.”

Shirley just looks sad. “Suzaku....how can you think that Lulu would willingly harm innocent people just for the sake of his goals? Didn't he say it himself? That the Black Knights are for justice, protecting the weak, tearing down the strong...the SAZ Massacre can't have been on purpose. I can't ask him about it yet, but it doesn't fit what Lulu would do.” Shirley sighs. “The fact you think so...Suzaku, he's your _friend_. Don't you know Lulu?”

“He's Zero.” Suzaku snarls.

“He's _**Lelouch**_.” Shirley snaps back. “He's always been Lelouch. Why do you think the one behind the mask is the real Lelouch? Isn't that wrong, to see someone so one-dimensionally?”

Suzaku has nothing to say to that, just pushes past her. “Shirley...if you really are a Black Knight, then you are an enemy now.”

“The fact you think the ones fighting for freedom from tyranny are enemies....” Shirley says softly, but does not finish, just lets him go.

Suzaku enters the elevator, hits the button up...and half collapses, punching the wall, as bile rises in his throat.

“ _Anything gained through the wrong means is worthless!”_

“ _Then wouldn't working for a conquering, corrupt, and cruel Empire be considered the wrong means?”_

“ _If you forgive Lulu, then you have to be able to forgive your own horrible actions.”_

* * *

_fragment 46: voice_

The screen turning on finally is of great relief for Shirley, only for more worry to swirl around her as she takes in Lelouch's appearance. “Lulu...you don't look good. Have you been sleeping?”

Lelouch manages a tired smile. “No it's just...things have been...happening.” He glances behind him and winces before turning back to her. “You've been trying to reach me for some time haven't you? I'm sorry for taking so long to respond. Did something happen?”

“Suzaku knows now.” Shirley says quickly, getting the most important information out. “He came into the base while you were gone...Coach Villetta is still missing too.” Shirley frowns at that, an expression echoed by Lelouch.

“She is...? I'll have to see about looking for her. But the UFN is about to be established so unfortunately I'll have to put that aside.” Lelouch leans back in his seat. “I...encountered the Emperor while dealing with the Geass Order.”

“Lulu! Are you okay?” Shirley runs worried eyes over him, trying to see if he's hurt in any fashion.

Lelouch manages a more genuine smile. “No...I managed to get out. But he should be stuck for now so I'm planning on taking advantage of that...I'll have to deal with Villetta and Suzaku once I'm done there. Are you okay Shirley?”

“I'm fine. Suzaku didn't hurt me. He looked...confused when he left.” Shirley bites her lip a bit but decides not to tell Lelouch what she talked to Suzaku about. He's got enough on his plate without worrying over Suzaku. He does that enough already.

“That's good.” Lelouch pauses for a moment, then opens his mouth, obviously planning on giving more orders, only for a voice to interrupt him.

“Master? Is everything okay? What would you have me do Master?” A green-haired girl pokes her head in, looking nervous and shy. Lelouch flinches.

“...Lulu?” Shirley can feel an eyebrow twitching. “What is this?”

“It's...C.C. it's okay. Go back and sit down. It's alright. I...don't need any help from you right now.” Lelouch stands and starts quickly ushering her back. He's gone for a minute or so out of sight, while Shirley stares at the screen, very confused.

When he returns, he looks even more exhausted. “Lulu...you called her C.C.? As in the girl who gave your Geass?” Shirley asks him softly.

Lelouch runs a hand over his face. “Yes.” He is silent for a bit, dropping down gracefully into his seat, then leans back, looking pained. “When...when we encountered the Emperor there...C.C. lost her memories. All of them. I suspect it has to do with the fact she also lost her Code apparently...”

“Her Code?” Shirley can't help but parrot, even as she relaxes and silently scolds herself for jumping a bit to conclusions about who that girl was and why she was calling him “Master”. Lelouch is better than that.

“Oh.” Lelouch blinks. “I never told you...Code is what C.C. has and V.V. did...it basically is what allows them to grant Geass to others. It also makes them immortal.”

“Immortal?” Shirley stares, wondering if he's serious. But no, he is.

“Yes. I've seen it myself.” Lelouch doesn't elaborate and Shirley is glad he doesn't. If he's seen it, it means he's seen C.C. go down dead and still rise up afterwards.

“Lulu...you did what you could I'm sure.” Shirley tells him gently. “I'm sure there is a way to bring back Miss C.C., right?”

Lelouch blinks then some tension eases out of him. “Right...of course. Thank you. I'll definitely look into it.” He then shakes his head and his eyes turn intense as he focuses back on work.

“Anyways, I'm going to focus on the UFN right now. Shirley, how is Ashford's preparations?”

“Almost complete. I should be done by tonight.” Shirley assures him. Lelouch nods, a serious look on his face.

“Good, once that is done, I want you to make sure _you_ will be safe.” Lelouch gives her a soft look. “I don't want you to be hurt Shirley. Be safe.”

Shirley smiles, feeling warmth bubble up inside her at Lelouch's words. “I will be Lulu. You be careful too.”

The call ends and Shirley closes her eyes for a moment, lost in thought. Then she opens them and stands, setting back to work.

* * *

_fragment 51: sister?_

Rolo breaths in deep, keeping it quiet and slow, even as he peers in further into the hallways. Everything is off, power is gone, thanks to the special trains Lelouch arranged to be built. Even here in the Viceroy Palace.

This does not mean there are no guards. And Rolo is currently on his own as Sayoko goes and handles the second task – freeing one Kallen Kozuki – and the rest of the men previously with him focus on their own personal task of disabling more of the security here for when the power does come back.

Rolo clutches his phone, the locket on it swinging, before he quickly uses his Geass and steps out to slit the throats of two more unfortunate guards. Rolo looks at the locket, the precious locket which is his first real present, running fingers over the bumps and grooves. It was originally meant for Nunnally but no, it's _his_ now.

Nunnally is who he is to retrieve, to bring back to her brother. Rolo wonders what she will think of him. Will she, like Shirley insists, welcome him as another brother by bond, or will she reject him as a fake?

Rolo doesn't know, but he knows this; he has to bring Nunnally back for his brother's sake. He's lost so much, that's what Shirley said. He's living in a dark and scary place.

The best thing is to surround him with as much love as possible, not just Rolo, Shirley, and C.C. Lelouch needs many people to support him so he can be Zero to the best of his abilities.

Rolo slips further into the Viceroy palace, pocketing his cellphone as he does so and keeping the image of the heart-shaped locket in the back of his mind. The visual proof of the promise between him and Lelouch, so that after all of this they can live happily together as family.

Strangely, Rolo now hopes to have Shirley there with them...

* * *

_fragment 68: despair_

Suzaku stands in the middle of the great crater that once was a good chunk of Tokyo, both settlement and ghetto.

It's his fault. He's the one who pulled the trigger, who did not try harder to make the (understandably) distrusting Lelouch to believe him about the weapon he has. Even if it was under Geass, his command is “Live”. It's simple, not complex, it just commands him to live.

_'Everything I do under Geass is what I_ could _do without it.'_ Suzaku thinks, staring out at the crater.

Nunnally was out trying to escape when the FLEIJA went off.

Suzaku...Suzaku is no better than Lelouch. No, maybe he's worse. Because Lelouch admits to his wrong doings, admits he's done terrible things. He might lie but he doesn't deny what he's done.

Suzaku? All he's done is deny and deny and deny. He's never wanted that gentle world of Nunnally's, that world where everyone can smile of Euphie's. Not even that world where the weak are not persecuted and beaten down by the strong that Lelouch wishes for.

What Suzaku wanted was very simple; he selfishly wanted to die, believing it's the only way he can atone for his father's murder. The murder that ended the war early, that possibly saved Japan as Lelouch told him that horrible, awful day in the church. With that strange man Mao, that Suzaku suspects had a Geass of some kind to know such things about him that were hidden deep, deep down inside.

“I'm a fool. Like Lelouch said, I'm just a fool.” Brokenly, awfully, Suzaku starts to laugh, realizing how far he's fallen. How horrible his actions have been this entire time.

He was never a hero, never a knight.

He just was the villain of the story and there is no redemption there.

“ _Nothing is unforgivable. You just don't **want** to forgive him.”_

Shirley's voice whispers in his mind as the broken laughter fades, Suzaku blinking and staring out at the crater.

“Impossible...what I've done...it's worse than...” Suzaku swallows. “It's worse than anything Zero has done.”

“ _If you forgive Lulu, then you have to be able to forgive your own horrible actions.”_

Suzaku remembers those words, the soft smile on Shirley's face. “Forgiveness...is it just that I don't want it? That it's another thing I deny?”

Suzaku can't answer his own question. However...

Green eyes narrow.

_'There just might be something left even someone as horrible as me can do for the world...one single thing. I can stain my hands with blood once more for the sake of saving someone.'_

* * *

_fragment 70: sidelines_

Rivalz can barely take his eyes off the great crater not too far from Ashford Academy. It's huge, vast, and terrifying.

It was Britannia that set it off. Certainly the news stations will be forced to hide that fact, but Rivalz had been watching as best he could. He saw that white Knightmare, the Lancelot, shoot out something and then the explosion happened.

Part of him feels sick, trying to understand why _Suzaku_ would unleash that. Did he know what kind of weapon he was given? If he did, why did he use it?

Ashford only suffered bare outside structural damage, losing some roofing and the horse riding circuit will take months to fix, mostly thanks to the shields that raised up during the entire attack. He hadn't known Ashford had such things.

Shirley knew though. It's her lack of her surprise, her clear calm and control during the situation, that has Rivalz hunting her down right now. She disappeared after a phone call recently and Rivalz has to ask her questions before he gets caught up in more help efforts.

“Rivalz!” The voice, well known and loved, makes him automatically turn. Rivalz can't help the tears the well up in his eyes and he gives into impulse, half running to Milly and hugging her. She lets out a shocked gasp but hugs him back.

“You are alright!” Rivalz pulls back, letting Milly step back and fix her appearance. She looks a bit dirt stained and tired, but is otherwise unharmed.

“Yes. I got a call from Shirley and I managed to evacuate here with the rest of my news-station just before things got really out of hand.” Milly tells him. She watches Rivalz as he frowns. “Rivalz?”

“Shirley's been acting odd lately.” Rivalz tells her, reading her curious gaze. “She...she knew about these security systems and protections I didn't know about.”

“Honestly? Neither did I. I just asked my grandfather and he's confused too as to where those came from.” Milly's words are even more worrying to Rivalz, whose frown deepens.

“Shirley got a call awhile back and disappeared. Which is weird actually...I haven't been able to get my phone working but for some reason hers is.” Rivalz frowns down at his currently not getting a signal phone. He suspects the signal will be restored soon to help coordinate with rescue and care efforts, but the fact Shirley doesn't need hers restored is very suspicious.

Milly's face takes on a rare serious cast. “Really? Then I suppose we should find her quickly then.” And starts walking off, Rivalz quickly following behind her and helping her ask questions of other students, revealing the path towards where Shirley is.

On the outskirts of the Academy, in the previously filled with trees – a small forest – section that now is nothing but broken wood and land due to the explosion recently, they finally find her.

And she's not alone; a great strange Knightmare, like a giant orange orb, is before her and so is a strange man who she is talking to.

“Shirley!” Shirley turns at the call of her name and stares, wide-eyed, at the two of them.

“Milly? Rivalz?” Shirley glances nervously at the man then steps closer to the two, putting some distance between them and the man.

A man who...looks half metal? Rivalz wonders what kind of world he's living in honestly, that guy looks like he's an actual genuine _cyborg_!

“What's going on?” Milly demands, crossing her arms and glaring at Shirley. “You've been acting fishy according to Rivalz and I have to agree. How did you know about the attack?”

Shirley worries her lip, then turns back to the man. “Mr Gottwald, um...would Lulu be upset if you used your Canceller on them? I mean...” Shirley glances back and them then back at him, looking pleadingly at him.

Gottwald just smiles. “Lady Shirley I do not think he would be upset with it. Not when it comes to his friends.” He steps closer and the robotic eye he has glows a bright blue. Rivalz steps back and...

He remembers. He _remembers_. Nunnally instead of Rolo, Lelouch's odd disappearances that started when Zero first appeared....

_The Emperor_ , staring down at them with strange red eyes.

The gasp beside him reveals that Milly does as well and she looks pale. “Oh no...Nunnally.” Milly looks at Shirley, who looks like she understands how they feel and oh god she remembers, she remembered before...

“Wait. Nunnally's Lelouch's sister? Then--” Rivalz stares at Shirley who slowly nods.

“His real name is Lelouch vi Britannia.” It's Milly who says that instead, looking very shaken. “Oh god...” Milly covers her mouth with her hands, looking sick. “I totally forgot. We all forgot...my family took them in oh god...even my grandfather must have...”

“Yes.” Shirley wrings her hands. “I'm...I have to go to Lulu. The explosion...Nunna was in range.”

_Nunnally was in range_. Rivalz feels sick, but takes a deep breath. “I...yeah. I'll cover for you Shirley. If...if there is anything we can do, then...”

“Lelouch is Zero, isn't he?” Milly asks, suddenly looking like steel again, not shaking anymore, except for a slight tremble. Rivalz gaps at that but...but it makes sense. It makes this horrible sense, including why they were made to forget Nunnally and a new little brother was brought in. Why there are so many new teachers, not a single one of before remaining. Why Lelouch kept disappearing, his weird actions lately during that 108 dates craze and even during Cupid Day. If it wasn't him but a body double as he was in the Chinese Federation as Zero, the weird out of character actions aren't out of character but the mistakes of a body double.

And Shirley just nods, looking surprised but also resigned, and Milly sighs, closing her eyes.

“If there is anything we can do, please tell us.” Milly says, opening them. “This goes for Lelouch too. We are his friends too.”

“I'll tell him.” Shirley gives them a bright smile, less shaken, then turns to Gottwald who nods and bows.

“This way Lady Shirley. Lord Lelouch...” His expression flickers. “I have to get back to searching the area. There is still hope.” With that said, the both of them walk towards that strange Knightmare.

Rivalz glances over at Milly and, taking a chance, reaches out and touches his hand to hers, offering it to hold. She grips it back tightly, giving him a wobbly smile, and the two of them watch the great orange machine rise up in the air.

Nothing is the same anymore, but there isn't much they can do right now. But hope there will be something they _can_ do one day soon.

* * *

_fragment 75: comfort_

Lelouch is sitting on the couch, barely cognitive of anything since he yelled at Rolo. His stomach churns, guilt and rage making him feel sick, as he thinks of Rolo's face when he told him he hated him. Lelouch...it's not a lie but he doesn't think it's true. Not anymore. Not...

...but Nunnally is gone.

He can barely hear C.C. ask if there is anything she can do for “Master”, another thing that just stabs more pain into his heart, pricks of more remorse and guilt at what has become of his oldest companion.

“Lulu?” That soft voice makes him finally lift his head, meeting shimmering green eyes.

“Shirley? What...how are you here?” Lelouch barely manages to comprehend she's here. How is she here?

Shirley smiles, running a hand through his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Rolo called me. He didn't know how to handle things, so I offered to help. He got Mr. Gottwald to bring me here.” Something flickers in her eyes. “He's...he's still looking for Nunna. Rolo went back to the hanger after he brought me here, said something about making sure the Shinkirō will be ready for fighting again soon.”

Lelouch swallows, eyes flicking away from Shirley and just seeing the nervous C.C. hiding in the bookshelves peering out. “I...I told Rolo I hate him.”

“I know.” Shirley says soothingly, still petting his hair. She sits down next to him, leaning in close, and half hugs him. “You are upset. It's alright to be so. Nunna is important to you. Rolo knows you didn't really mean it.”

“I meant it then.” Lelouch says honestly, not meeting her gaze and instead looking at his hands.

“But do you mean it now?” Shirley smiles as he doesn't answer, just leans her head against his, her red hair flowing over his shoulder. “It's okay Lelouch. I know you care a lot, that's why it hurts.”

Shirley is silent for a time. “Do you remember that old couple? The ones that got rammed by some rich guy and he insisted they pay for things?”

Lelouch blinks, surprised by that, and finally lifts his head to look at Shirley. “Uh? Oh yeah...that was in first year of high school, wasn't it?”

“Hm. You hooked that guy's car to a truck and it got pulled away.” Shirley smiles in memory. “That's when I noticed you Lulu. Not because you did that, but because you didn't treat it as anything special. You just helped those two out and that was it.”

“Shirley...” Lelouch doesn't know what to say in the face of that. That was what got Shirley, of all people, to like him? Such a silly thing?

“You have always been kind Lulu. You've always had a good sense of what is right and wrong. Maybe not always in the eye of the law, but you've always gone and done things because it's the right thing to do. Because standing back and doing nothing...that's wrong.” Shirley is still smiling at him as she speaks, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “I love Lulu because of that.”

Lelouch knows he's blushing and looks away, spotting C.C. hovering again. “Master?” She asks softly.

Lelouch holds out his hand, beckoning. “Come on over C.C. You should meet Shirley.”

“Is...is Miss Shirley Master's wife?” She asks softly as she creeps forward, looking between Lelouch and Shirley to make sure it's alright to come close.

Lelouch feels his face burn and Shirley squeaks and blushes herself, but as he opens his mouth to respond to her, the door opens, revealing Kallen who walks in and stops, confused at the sight before her, as C.C. runs back into hiding with a squeak at the sight of a new person.

* * *

_fragment 77: liar_

Kallen walks away, even as Shirley stands there stunned at Lelouch's words, the bitter bile and cruelty in them.

_'Lulu is kind.'_ She thinks and looks at all the men and women before them with guns in hand, pointing them at her and Lelouch. Or rather just Lelouch. Behind them there is the Prime Minister with his Aide, smiling smugly.

_'Lulu is kind.'_ Shirley thinks again and she whirls around and takes one step towards Lelouch.

And slaps him.

“Stop putting yourself down Lulu!” Shirley yells, feeling tears spill out of her eyes. Lelouch stares at her, wide eyed and startled, losing the (fake) cruel twist to his lips and hardness in his eyes. “How dare you just lie and lie! That's not going to help at all! Why can't you just accept you aren't always to blame?!”

There is sounds of confusion from the men behind her, but another voice cuts through. “Don't listen to her! It's just another trick! Shirley Fenette is one of those on the list of having Geass used on her!”

Shirley can't help the rage, the anger, in her. She grabs for the gun – the gun Rolo helped her learn how to use and train with, the gun Lelouch gave her so she'll have a weapon just in case – and spots Coach Villetta among the Black Knights, also pointing a gun at them. She remembers that dark night when she first found out Lelouch is Zero, her gloating over having now the means to be wealthy and powerful in Britannia by selling him out.

Shirley doesn't think twice, just cocks off the safety and shoots. The bang echoes in the hallway, even as Kallen cries out “Wait!” in protest, Villetta falling to the ground and everyone taking a step back in shock.

Shirley grabs Lelouch by the wrist and runs. She doesn't know the whole of the ship, but she knows vaguely the way to the hanger bay and moves that way, hearing the yells of the Black Knights behind them, Kallen arguing with someone, as they move through the ship. They come to a stumbling halt, Shirley gasping, as they reach a storage facility not far from the main hanger. However, the sounds of the Black Knights are not far behind. Too close in fact.

“Shirley...” Lelouch gasps out between heaving breaths, looking even more wrung out than her. He probably can barely walk, much less run. Shirley glares at him, shutting down any protests.

“Lulu I told you again and again. I love you.” Shirley insists. “You are such a liar, Rolo is right. You just lie and lie even when you shouldn't! You didn't mean for the SAZ Massacre to happen and you certainly didn't use your Geass on the Black Knights!”

Lelouch opens his mouth to protest, even as the footsteps and loud voices get closer. “Shirley...you...they will kill you too!”

“Then I'll die with you Lulu.” Shirley smiles at him, reaching out to hold his face. “You didn't use Geass on anyone for their feelings or loyalty. If you did, why can they turn their guns on you? Why can I ignore your orders to run?”

Lelouch stares at her with wide eyes, as the Black Knights finally arrive and point their guns at them. One of them, with a strange afro and now glaring angrily at them even more so, the loudest one who seems to be in charge, points a gun at Shirley in particular.

There is silence for a moment, some understanding beyond words passing between the two of them as their eyes meet. Lelouch gives a helpless smile back at Shirley. “You fool.” Shirley just smiles back at him.

As they turn to meet the execution squad before them, Lelouch and Shirley unconscious reach out to hold hands. The Black Knights hesitate, surprised by the calm in their two faces. Kallen runs up behind them, yelling for everyone to hold their fire.

And then, suddenly, the Shinkirō is there.

* * *

_fragment 81: dying words_

“Rolo.” Lelouch holds the young boy's hand, already knowing it's too late. Shirley can't hold back her tears, seeing the grey face and the slowly fading breaths. There is no way to get him enough medical attention in time to save his life.

Rolo killed himself saving her and Lelouch.

“Why did you do this?” Lelouch asks, trembling slightly as he brushes hair away from Rolo's eyes.

Rolo just smiles at him. “Because...because Nii-san...you are a liar, aren't you? When you said you hated me, that was a lie. You...”

“That's right.” Lelouch swallows, just managing to choke out the words. “You are right Rolo. Your brother is a liar. You see right through me.”

“Yes...that's...right. You...are easy to see through. Because...because you are my brother...” Rolo closes his eyes and his grip on Lelouch's hand weakens, drops. With a rattling sound he breathes his last.

“Yes...your brother is a liar.” Lelouch repeats, setting the phone with its locket charm in his hand. Lelouch stares at him for a long moment, trembling.

“L-Lulu?” Shirley manages to choke out from beside him and that is it for him. Lelouch falls apart, just sobbing helplessly, throwing himself into Shirley's arms as he cries. It's too much. Everything that happened is too much.

First Nunnally and now Rolo. The loss of the Black Knights to Schneizel's lies. The great bomb unleashed by Britannia and the threat it poses to the world.

Shirley just holds him, crying silently herself. And, looking at Rolo, suddenly Shirley understands.

She understands why Suzaku can't just forgive Lelouch or himself. She understands why so many people hold a grudge against others for wrongs done.

Because, looking at Rolo's body, at the sweet, hesitant boy to never open his eyes again, Shirley realizes she can never forgive the Black Knights or Schneizel for what they have done.

* * *

_fragment 83: call_

Lelouch nearly doesn't pick up the phone but when he sees the one calling he does. “Hello?”

“Oh thank god you are alive!” Rivalz half yells into the phone, leaving Lelouch staring out in confusion. “When I heard the announcement Zero was dead I thought--!”

“Wait...what? How...how do you...?” Lelouch blinks rapidly, trying to put things together. “How do you know?”

“Uh? Didn't Shirley tell you?” Rivalz says, sounding just as confused as him. Lelouch turns to Shirley who has the grace to look embarrassed.

“Oops. Lulu mind putting it on speaker?” Shirley asks shyly. Lelouch obliges. “Sorry Rivalz! Things got so crazy I didn't get the chance to tell him I had Mr. Gottwald remove the Geass on you and Milly.”

Lelouch jerks, turning a little to look at Shirley. Their position makes it slightly awkward, especially as he is getting the Shinkirō prepped for flight and the only really safe place for Shirley is in his lap. Shirley gives him an awkward grin. “Yes um...they were wondering how I was acting and...I hope you aren't mad.”

“Not really.” Lelouch admits, closing his eyes. It's...oddly a burden lifted from his shoulders to have Milly and Rivalz free of the Emperor's Geass and knowing the truth.

“Right, okay what happened? If you are alive, why did they announce you dead?” Rivalz asks, getting back on topic.

Lelouch frowns but it's Shirley who answers. “The Black Knights struck a deal with the Prime Minister and betrayed Lulu.” Her icy, angry voice makes Lelouch jump, staring wide-eyed at the redhead who is actually _glaring_ out at nothing at the very memory. She then deflates. “We...we got out because...because Rolo sacrificed himself to save us.”

“No!” Rivalz gasps, and Lelouch can imagines him shaking his head. “Not Rolo! I didn't...he's...”

“He's dead. We just buried him.” Lelouch admits, closing his eyes and pushing back another wave of sorrow at the memory. “I...”

“This is...this is awful.” Rivalz is silent for a time, then takes in a deep breath. “I actually have been wanting to talk to you even before that announcement worried me. Milly found Nina in the crater and...we just took her in. She's...apparently the one who built that bomb.” Rivalz tells them, making Shirley gasp and Lelouch's eyes narrow.

“I see...I suspected as much. She was with Schneizel at the Chinese Federation, as his date for the wedding party.” Lelouch says as way of explanation. “It's a good idea to keep her safe. If the world found out they would tear her apart and that's not getting into Schneizel. I'm sure he wants her under his control for other reasons than just bomb building.”

“Y-yeah Milly figured something like that. She's put her in some of the hidden rooms of the student council building I didn't know existed...were they put in there for you and Nunnally?” Rivalz asks.

“Yes...Milly definitely would know about them.” Lelouch considers things a bit. “I'm heading out to handle some things now with Shirley. Rivalz, tell Nina that if she can make such a bomb, she should be able to make a way to _counteract_ it.”

“Hm? Right, I'll tell her. Lelouch, Shirley, please be safe.” Rivalz says, sounding worried again. “You promised to see the fireworks with us all remember?”

Lelouch gives a sad smile. “Right...that's true.” Lelouch hangs up at that, and turns to Shirley, who had been silent this whole time.

“Where to next Lulu?” Shirley asks softly, reaching out to hold his hand.

Lelouch's smile fades, his face taking on a serious cast. “The Emperor is not interested in the war. He's interested in something else and that something else is on Kamine Island.” He pauses for a moment considering things. “We'll have to head to the nearby military base first. We need an army.”

“Your Geass.” Shirley says and gets a nod in return. She looks thoughtful. “Is there any way for me to help?”

Lelouch stares, not even bothering to hide his surprise. But Shirley meets his gaze with steely eyes and nods slowly at the question in his own eyes. Lelouch lets out a breath. “Yes. I think you could help me lure out and distract guards so we can get in.”

Shirley smiles, strangely wicked and sharp, a part of Lelouch responding with a jolt of heat through his body at the very sight. “Then let's get to it, Lulu.”

* * *

_fragment 90: left behind_

There is something _breathtaking_ at watching Lelouch's plans unfold. Shirley will never admit this out loud, but it's very attractive to watch Lelouch stroll out into the chaos, completely in control of the situation despite everything going on. Above them, the Britannia army fights itself with the aid of Lelouch's Geass, no one knowing friend from foe.

Shirley adjusts her now empty bag over her shoulder and climbs back into the Knightmare they commandeered for her. The Shinkirō is too obvious, with an unusual interface made specifically for Lelouch, but this Sutherland she can handle even with only weeks of training in the simulator. At the very least, it grants her some measure of protection and anonymity within this chaos. At worst, she should use the cockpit ejection system to escape.

This one is equipped with a Float System, which Shirley carefully activates and slowly flies away from the door that leads into what is known as a Thought Elevator. She had flown down before after seeing the Emperor enter it and just has to wait until--

Shirley pauses, noticing Lelouch heading towards the Thought Elevator from high up. But she has to dodge away from the Mordred – moving away from a brief fight with the Galahad if she remembers right; was the chaos that big that even the Knights of the Round are fighting each other? Shirley tries to contain the thrilling shiver that races through her body at the very thought that's thanks to _Lelouch_ – so loses sight of him. Still looking around, she hears and sees the explosion go off on the Thought Elevator.

Some misgiving, a bad feeling, has her fly right back down and land nearby, before racing back towards it.

There is nothing there but the remains of the explosion, the way towards the Thought Elevator blocked. But she knows.

“Right...” Shirley can feel her eye twitch. “New plan. I figure out a way to get Lulu out of there so I can _hit him some more_ since he obviously hasn't learned his lesson yet!” She growls, smacking her hand against the broken rock.

A laugh makes her turn and she blinks, surprised to see Anya. With C.C. and...

“Suzaku?!” Shirley stares at the unconscious knight who is set on the ground somewhat carelessly by C.C., the green-haired girl sighing.

Shirley looks at her, noticing the lack of timidness and the bored look on her face. And her clinging to the “Mr Cheese” plushy of hers.

“Shirley Fenette.” C.C. smiles at her, the wind blowing just enough to reveal a strange marking on her forehead that Shirley recognizes from the Geass Order and Lelouch's use of Geass on her a year ago. “Well, I didn't expect to meet you here.”

* * *

_fragment 95: thought & memory_

Anya – or rather _Marianne_ – is fiddling with the machines nearby. C.C. is explaining a few things to Suzaku and thus Shirley by default. Shirley only listens so much to it, instead focusing on the Thought Elevator and the worry swirling in her as to what is going on in there between Lelouch and the Emperor. With his father.

The fact Anya is the host for Marianne...Shirley feels sick at the thought, remembering the girl who is always taking pictures and watching the world passively. If Marianne has a Geass like this, what kind of person is she really like? Can't be anything like the woman Lelouch remembers from his too brief childhood.

“Aaah it's not working. I can't do it.” Marianne interrupts suddenly and stands. “C.C. you need to do it for me.”

C.C. blinks. “You are really going in?”

Marianne looks at her like she said something strange. “Of course! Charles is waiting for us.” She pouts, which looks strange on Anya's face. “It would have been so easy, if you had given your Code to him.” She looks at C.C for a long moment then sighs. “Fine, I'm going on ahead.”

She grabs C.C.'s hand and presses it to the Thought Elevator and the symbol on her forehead starts glowing as does the remaining parts of the Elevator.

“Not without me you aren't!” Shirley yells and slaps her hand on top. There is a brief moment of vertigo, of being out of place, then she finds herself standing in a library of all things, one that looks endless, with Lelouch sitting on a fancy looking stepstair and the Emperor holding a book.

“Shirley!?” Lelouch notices her first, Shirley blinking a bit at the strange place she finds herself in. She then focuses on Lelouch and marches over to him, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him up even as he yelps in pain.

“How dare you! Lulu, I told you before again and again! No beating yourself up anymore!” She scolds, releasing Lelouch and planting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. “You don't need to sacrifice yourself at all to change the world or stop anything!”

Behind them, unnoticed, Charles glances over at Marianne, who bounces a bit and smiles brightly, looking quite taken with how Shirley is handling her son. She gives a bright, sharp grin at Charles before stepping forward, ignoring how he looks like he wants to shuffle away from her, immortal or not.

“Lulu hm? You have quite the young lady here Lelouch! I'm impressed.” Marianne watches in satisfaction as Lelouch's eyes widen, jaw dropping, as he recognizes her.

“No...no way...Mother?” Lelouch pales and reels a bit, Shirley immediately moving to support him.

“Lelouch. It is time we explain all to you.” Charles says, voice booming, as the library transforms into another location, like a strange museum.

* * *

_fragment 101: defiance_

The world shakes around them. Strange visions cross their minds, before fading. But it's not over yet. It's only just begun. The golden “sky” shatters, leaving metal and gears in its place, the great orange globe of “God” above them as the Sword of Akasha exerts its will.

The Ragnarok Connection, the goal of Charles zi Britannia, V.V., and even Marianne vi Britannia, has just begun.

Lelouch isn't sure how he should respond to this. In what way does this lead to a gentle world? But it's not like his methods worked either. In the end, all he did was kill more and more innocents for the sake of his end goals. Not much different than his father or mother.

“Now, once our masks become one, the new world will begin!” Charles declares.

“...this is wrong.” That soft voice rings out in the silence as Charles's voice fades. He blinks, surprised and he isn't the only one as they all turn towards Shirley who has been silent for so long watching everything unfold between Lelouch and his parents.

“This is wrong!” She yells, clinging tightly to Lelouch's arm and glaring at his parents. “Remove my mask? You mean remove my very identity!”

“The removal of masks allows us all to be as one, no lies--” Marianne begins, only to be cut off by Shirley.

“No!” Shirley shakes her head, trembling slightly as tears start to drip down her cheeks. “Lulu...I love Lulu as a person. This individual named Shirley loves the individual named Lelouch! Without our masks, without being separate, that can't be so! Your so-called gentle world has no love in it! That's not gentle or kind, or any better than this world right now! It's _worse_!”

Shirley's voice rings out and Lelouch's eyes widen because...she's right. He loves Nunnally as Lelouch, loves C.C., yes loves Shirley and Suzaku. So many others too. Because he, as a person, is able to see them as other people.

“Lelouch.” Suzaku's voice is as quiet as Shirley's was. “Why did you want to control the world?”

“Don't waste my time with obvious questions. It was for Nunnally.” Lelouch says but realizes that's not true as soon as he says it.

Behind him, Suzaku gives him a hopeless smile. “Aren't you done using Nunnally as an excuse?”

Lelouch is silent for a moment, considering it, then chuckles, turning to face Suzaku. He sees the smile on his face and can't help return it. He doesn't notice Shirley's happy expression at seeing that exchange, though he notices her step back and towards C.C.'s side, releasing his arm as she does so.

“You're right.” Lelouch admits, speaking the truth again after so long. “I've fought to protect everything I thought I wanted to protect.”

“To that end, you need to do something.” Suzaku reminds him, then shrugs. “This isn't something I'm good at, but certainly you are.”

“The means to that end requires me to reject something.” Lelouch warns him, even as Charles steps closer to C.C., as Shirley steps between the Emperor and C.C. without any fear in her gaze, enough to make him falter in surprise.

And then Lelouch steps between him and the two women, glaring at Charles. “I...I reject you and your ideas!” Lelouch says, voice like a whip in the still air. “Why do people lie? It's not just to struggle against each other! It's because they seek something!”

C.C. turns to look at him at that, surprised. Shirley steps a little back, smiling at her, then turns to watch Lelouch.

“A world where it's all right for everything to stay as it is will stagnate! You can't call that life! It's the equivalent of a world of memories. A closed and completed world. One I wouldn't want to live in!” Lelouch continues, raising his voice ever so slightly as he speaks.

“Lelouch, are you saying you reject me as well?” Marianne's voice is as sweet as ever, but carries clear through the air.

“Is your wish the same as the Emperor's, Mother?” Lelouch's voice is dark as he speaks, full of warning.

Warning that Marianne ignores. Perhaps she underestimates his principals or overestimates his attachment to her. He did in part start a _war_ in her memory.

But he did it for the _memory_ of her, not the true Marianne vi Britannia as she turns out to be.

“It will be good to rejoin all the people who have been split apart. You can be reunited with those who have died. Even Euphemia.” Marianne says, and Lelouch hears the inhale of breath from Suzaku at that. But it's not one that suggests he will change sides suddenly; no, it actually is one Lelouch remembers heralds Suzaku punching someone in the face.

Strangely, Lelouch hopes Suzaku gets the chance because Lelouch certainly can't do it himself.

Lelouch closes his eyes and braces himself...discarding the old image of Marianne as he does so. “Just as I thought. You both think that will be a good thing. But you are forcing those good intentions on others! And that's no different from evil intentions!” Lelouch snaps his eyes open and resumes glaring at the two of them.

“People will come to accept it in time.” Charles says calmly.

“ _ **That time will never come!**_ ” Lelouch's voice reaches a new level of anger, he can feel the burning in his blood, at that very concept. He can feel the tears starting to gather in his eyes as everything hits him, all becomes clear to him.

What this is. What he wants. _What he_ _ **must**_ _do_.

“Only one thing is certain. You claim what you did to me and Nunnally was out of good intentions, but they were truly selfish ones. You just deluded yourself into thinking they were good. But the fact remains that you abandoned us!”

“It was to protect you!” Marianne protests.

“Then why didn't you stop the war between Japan and Britannia?” The question snaps out in the air, clear as a bell, and Marianne falters for the first time here, eyes widening as the words sink into her brain.

“You both put such a priority on the plan that it didn't matter if we were alive or dead. That's why you abandoned us! All you have left are self-serving excuses!” Lelouch says.

“That's not true!” Marianne says, sounding a bit desperate to deny it.

“You just said it!” Lelouch lifts up his hand and points it directly at the both of them. “The dead will rejoin the living! You don't care about the future!”

“The future is the Ragnarok Connection. Once it is done, the gentle world that Nunnally spoke of will be--” Charles insists, but Lelouch interrupts him, pressing on in his speech.

“ **No**! The world you spoke of will be gentle only for you!” Lelouch knows he's overwrought, on an emotional high like no other. But it's freeing to be like this almost, freeing to speak the truth and to not be telling any lies. Freeing to speak from the bottom of his very soul.

“The world Nunnally wanted is one where even strangers can be kind to each other. I'm certain of it.” He stares at his trembling hands as he speaks, aching at the loss of Nunnally freshly again. He's certain he will go on the rest of his life like this, always missing her at one point or another.

“Even if that's true, what of it?” Charles has no fear, is merely waiting out the time ticking away. “The Ragnarok Connection has already begun!”

“You sure of that?” Lelouch asks. “I am Zero!” He declares, removing the contact lens from his Geass left eye. “The man who works miracles!”

“Your Geass won't work on me, nor on anyone else here!” Charles sneers at him.

“No, but there is someone else here, isn't there?” Lelouch feels oddly calm as the thought washes over him. It's a desperate gamble, but he's done those before.

His _first act_ as Zero was a desperate gamble.

He can see the realization hit Charles, the strangled gasp at the sheer audacity behind it. “You can't mean--!”

Lelouch looks up and spreads his arms wide. “That's right. C's World is the consciousness of mankind. And all men are not equal! Both statements are your words! And you know that my power works because of that inequality!” He can feel the pulse of his Geass, of the power inherit within it. The power to control people, a product of his desire for control over the world around him.

_'No, not something as mere as a desire...this is...'_

“Lelouch you are a fool! There is no way you can use the Power of Kings to defeat God!” Charles snaps out, but there is a hint of uncertainty there. He did not expect such a gamble to be taken against the Ragnarok Connection.

“I don't intent to defeat God! This is a request! A _wish_!” Lelouch rebukes him. “That's right! Now, I know who I am!”

He stares up at the great orb above, like Jupiter so close to them in the sky, and calls out, “God! Collective Unconscious!”

Marianne looks worriedly up, at “God” above and the Sword of Akasha wailing and twisting as it works to destroy it.

“Please, don't stop the march of time!”

“Lelouch, you ungrateful child--!” Marianne's movement towards him is halted by Suzaku, who places his sword between her and Lelouch.

In Suzaku's mind, he realizes he should have done this before. Should have placed his sword between Lelouch and the world, stood beside him. He's said it before even.

_There is nothing they can't do together._

“Nobody wanted this! Not even Euphie!” He snarls out and it's true. This is not what Euphie wanted. She wanted a place where people could smile. Where she could be with Lelouch and Nunnally without war or fear or anything in the way. Where she could be with _him_ , with Suzaku, her knight and her love.

She didn't want this. Nothing like this. She didn't even want Suzaku to seek revenge for her death, to turn his blade on Lelouch. No matter what happened, Euphie would not have wanted that. He's been blind, so blind, and he's _had enough_.

“ _If you forgive Lulu, then you have to be able to forgive your own horrible actions.”_

“I saved you so that you would be able to talk to Euphie again!” Marianne protests.

“Meaning you were going to force me too!” Suzaku snarls back and it's true. For all that Lelouch is the one who has the power to control others, it's truly his parents who seek to enslave the world. Lelouch has always sought to _free_ it. Lelouch wants...

“You can't do it.” Charles insists to Lelouch. “Not God! Not all of humanity itself!”

“Even so, what I want...is the future!” Both eyes seem to burn as Lelouch unleashes his will, exerts it on God, on the Collective Unconscious, on C's World.

And the great red Geass symbol glows in the Collective above, as with a great scream the Sword of Akasha falls apart.

Shirley stares in awe at this, as Charles and Marianne protest, Charles speaking of his, his brother's, of Marianne's dream falling apart in front of them. C.C. lets out a sigh and settles down to the ground beside her, something strange in her gaze as she watches this unfold.

“Charles, just stop already.” C.C. tells him softly, sorrow filling her face as she speaks. “It was presumptuous of us to try this.”

Charles turns to her, holding out his hand emblazoned with the Code. “C.C.! As long as we possess the Code we can--” He stops, realizes the light eating away at his form from the bottom, purple light fragmenting away into sparks that fade into nothing.

“This is no lie.” Lelouch steps forward gracefully, arms and head lowering as he faces his parents head on. “This is reality's answer to you.”

“Darling!” Marianne rushes to Charles and halts herself, as the purple light begins eating at her as well.

“Impossible! I thought I was immortal! Yet we're being swallowed? By C's World?” Charles can't seem to comprehend what is going on.

Good, Lelouch thinks. Let him suffer in his final moments as much as others have for the sake of his “plan”.

“But what about C.C.?” Marianne quickly realizes what is going on unlike her husband and a part of Lelouch isn't surprised. Marianne the _Flash_ after all. “Why isn't she disappearing, too? You approved of this plan, too!”

“I'm sorry.” C.C.'s voice is soft and genuine. “I finally realized. The only people you love are yourselves.”

“You're wrong! We love Lelouch and Nunnally!” Marianne protests, only for Lelouch to cut her off.

“Do you know? The meaning of Nunnally's smile?” Lelouch demands.

“Smile?” Marianne is confused, proving Lelouch's point even before he makes it.

“Why don't you understand?” Lelouch really doesn't understand why these people, who call themselves his and Nunnally's parents, can't understand such a simple thing about their own daughter. “Nunnally was blind and crippled! So, she knew there were things in this world she couldn't do by herself!”

The tears are flowing freeing from both his eyes now and Lelouch doesn't bother wiping them away. The tears he shed are not foolish, not pitiful, but an expression of genuine emotion as a human being.

“Nunnally's smile...Nunnally's smile was the least she could do to express her gratitude!”

“Even now you sprout that nonsense!” Charles yells at him, frustrated with such words on top of everything else.

“I won't let you call it nonsense!” Lelouch snaps out. “Not in life or in death, I won't allow it! Not looking at reality! Happy to be watching us from afar! Don't make me laugh! There is only one truth here! You, my own parents, abandoned us!”

He can see something like understanding flash across Marianne's face, though confused understanding, but that is quickly forgotten as Charles roars and flies over to him despite losing his form even as he moves.

“You pathetic fool!” He grips Lelouch by the neck, tightening enough that it hurts but Lelouch can still breath.

“Don't move Suzaku! Stay out of this!” Lelouch warns off Suzaku, who steps back as he's told, grabbing Shirley before she can race to Lelouch's side herself.

As Charles begins to fade into purple light, he snarls at Lelouch once more angrily speaking his mind. “Refuse me and you will inherit his world! Schneizel's world! Good and evil intentions are just two sides of the same card, in the end! Even so, you--!”

“Even so, I reject the world you propose.” Lelouch's voice is calm, even and measured, especially compared to his father's. Then he glares at him. “Begone!”

And in a flash of light and screaming...

...both of Lelouch's parents are gone.

* * *

_fragment 102: future_

“What do you do now?” C.C. asks in the ringing silence. “You have rejected Charles's world, and chosen the future. However...”

“Yeah. That's right.” Suzaku sighs, staring at the sword in his hands. “Lelouch...if I ask you...will you finally tell me the truth of the SAZ? What happened between you, and Euphie. What really caused the SAZ Massacre?”

Shirley steps closer to Lelouch, reaching out a hand to hold his. Lelouch takes her hand in his, giving her a comforting smile, before quickly looking away and reapplying his contact lens. “Depends. Are you ready to hear the truth? Would you believe me?”

“...Shirley's right. The SAZ Massacre doesn't make sense for you Lelouch. You've always cared for people.” Suzaku turns to him and gives him a bitter smile. “That always came easy to you. Trusting people didn't that's all.”

“Then...yes. I would.” Lelouch says and he can't believe he said that. But he has and he means it.

“So what do you two do now?” Shirley asks. “C.C. is right...we need to know what to do next. Especially with whatever Schneizel is up to...those bombs can't mean anything good and he wouldn't...”

“He wouldn't have made the Black Knights turn on me if I wasn't a threat.” Lelouch finishes for her, humming thoughtfully. “Well, for now we need to leave this place. Quietly, safely. We can't be spotted and we have to stay outside of notice from both Britannia and the Black Knights.”

“Oh that sounds easy.” Suzaku says sarcastically, sheathing his sword in the sheath by his side and rolling his eyes. “Let's just stroll out of here and into the loving arms of all the people who hate us now.”

“Shush boy.” C.C. stands and looks amused as she does so, stretching out. “I can arrange for transportation.”

“We have the Shinkirō and a single Sutherland that has an equipped Float System.” Shirley offers, not sure if it will help.

“And I...did Geass people to do more than just attack their own forces.” Lelouch admits candidly. “I set up some help for Shirley so she could escape Kamine Island.” He turns to Shirley and she has a split second to realize his other eye is now filled with Geass. “And Shirley--”

Shirley's mind goes blank for a moment and when she comes to Lelouch is staring at her in horror. She rewinds the last moments and realizes that she's missing some memories. “Lulu—!”

“It's alright.” Suzaku says softly, not just to Shirley but to Lelouch. “He just ordered you to _don't die_.”

Shirley blinks, surprised, then smiles at Lelouch who has a hand over his right eye in horror at realizing it's developed further. “That's all? Don't be silly Lulu.” Shirley gently reaches out and pulls his hand away from his eye, holding it. “So, what's the plan I missed?”

Lelouch stares at her for a long moment, then smiles.

And tells her the plan for the future. For the gentle world he promised Nunnally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Part One...next week we'll pick up on the story and show what happens in Part Two!
> 
> Also, yes, unfortunately Rolo dying had to happen here. In another take on the story concept I won't, but for Loving The Damned there is some plot reasons (hint: look at how Shirley is reacting to his death) for why he ended up dying.
> 
> Comments are appreciated (LIKE SERIOUSLY COMMENT PLEASE) and I eagerly await questions here. Used to be Tumblr but well...you can see the problem there right now. We'll see how things go from here in THAT mess.


	2. Part Two: Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 2! The story starts taking some interesting shifts at this point.
> 
> But also has some fun things. Like the road trip to Pendragon...four people practically living out of each others pockets. Heh, I had fun writing those fragments.
> 
> There is a lot I could say, but best you guys just get to reading the chapter! I hope you enjoy!

_fragment 12: motel_

Suzaku is not sure what is the strangest part. That despite tearing down anything Japanese as “lesser” Britannia still has a lot of instant ramen being produced and sold, or that Lelouch can take the cheap, tasteless Britannia version and make it very tasty and a filling healthy meal.

Maybe it's neither, Suzaku realizes as he carefully and slowly eats the hot ramen he woke up to after collapsing into bed when they entered the motel. Maybe it's just the fact he's here, in a rather shitty motel with only two beds with Lelouch. With Shirley and C.C., C.C. leading Shirley into proper Pendragon court dancing. Ashford teaches ballroom dancing, but the Pendragon court has a lot of various weird and specific rules on various things that are different than any other place. Suzaku remembers stumbling a bit at times, being dismissed only because he's a “Barbaric Eleven”.

“You look like you are elsewhere.” Lelouch says softly, fiddling with his own ramen bowl. Suzaku knows there is a reason why Lelouch still hasn't eaten while Shirley and C.C. have. He just doesn't want to think too hard on it.

“Just remembering having to learn court etiquette myself.” Suzaku answers honestly, not moving his gaze away from where Shirley and C.C. are carefully making their way gracefully in what limited space they have. There is something surreal about seeing a dance like that out of Pendragon court in a grimy, small motel room.

“Oh? Who taught you?” Lelouch asks, sounding genuinely interested.

“Gino.” Suzaku can't help the pull on his lips in memory. “He...kinda forced me to learn.”

Lelouch snorts. “I can imagine.” And Suzaku remembers that Gino arranged for him and Anya to be in Ashford and thus, while Suzaku was busy as the main Knight of the Round in charge of things in Area 11 for the safety of the Viceroy, Gino was busy with the Student Council and thus hanging out with Lelouch.

He remembers getting a long call about how exciting chess gambling is.

“You took Gino chess gambling once didn't you?” Suzaku finally turns to look at Lelouch and thus sees his dismayed expression followed by a low groan and his hand dragging across his face. Suzaku feels a smile quirk his lips. “That bad? I did get a phone call about how exciting it was but I wasn't really paying attention.”

“Never bring Gino on anything involving _subtly_.” Lelouch rubs his forehead. “We ended up on the run from a bunch of noble guards since he insulted too many people. By _accident_.”

Suzaku can't help it. He laughs, can easily picture Lelouch's exhaustion and annoyance at Gino there, especially as his usual way of dealing with that kind of stupid would fail in the face of the painfully cheerful noble.

He realizes it's the first time he's laughed in a long time when he spots the smile on Shirley's face at witnessing it and despite himself, Suzaku thinks everything will be alright.

* * *

_fragment 16: travel_

The truck they found is a bit old and battered, but it's not missed by the ones who originally had it and it's easy enough for Lelouch and Suzaku to keep in shape. Mostly Suzaku while Lelouch assists as Suzaku does have experience with machines beyond just what Lelouch learned from books and what little he could get his hands on. It's big enough to hold the Shinkirō with a little extra room involved. It reminds Lelouch, paradoxically, of the beginning of Zero. Of the truck carrying the “poison gas” container and the chance that led to him being involved.

He brings it up one night on the road and Shirley stifles a giggle as she listens, sipping at one of the cheap sport drinks they buy in bulk at dollar stores to keep them hydrated on the long road to Pendragon. Suzaku smiles softly and picks up the narrative after, explaining how he found Lelouch soon after and how C.C. appeared to them for the first time. He trials off after explaining how he got shot, how he woke up with Lloyd and Cecile, face going sad and filled with a bit of regret.

Lelouch doesn't pry but knows he's thinking of how that was their first fight, Lancelot vs Zero, without either of them knowing each other is the enemy. Shinjuku is where everything started and ever so slowly – over long nights and slow mornings where they are caked in dust and dirt, wishing for more than wet wipes to keep themselves clean, Lelouch fussing over the cheap camping style coffee pot to make a mostly bearable drink to help wake them up and let them choke down the cheap food they have available – they talk about everything and anything to do with Zero. Sometimes in the cheap motels they go to, though not often as money is better put to keeping the tank filled and keeping them clothed and fed, they sit and talk about what happened and silently think on _what could have been_.

C.C. is usually the one driving. Lelouch never got a licence and neither did Shirley and though Suzaku can technically drive, he's only really piloted Knightmares. She always announces it's time to leave by shutting herself and Mr. Cheese in the front compartment, forcing them to pack up and take the back seats, squishing together. Lelouch probably should hate that C.C. gets a lot of space for herself – and free control over what music is blaring as they drive – but with Shirley on one side and Suzaku the other, he feels strangely comfortable. Usually he takes a nap at some point in the morning, waking up with either Shirley or Suzaku shaking him awake, depends on who got tired and fell asleep with him, in time for noon.

If they are near a town, they swing into a cheap restaurant or Pizza Hut for a quick meal. If not, Lelouch pulls out their supplies and makes up what he can on the road, C.C. pulling the truck aside and them resting in the shade of its great hulk as they eat what food they can.

Come evening they swing into a parking lot or the side of the road, setting up camp and sleeping there. In parking lots or near too many people they sleep in the truck and are careful of who might see them as an easy target. Once in awhile it's a motel. When it is, at best they end up with two beds and Lelouch ends up, awkwardly at first but later more comfortable as the distance closes and it returns to days similar to that blissful childhood summer, squished together with Suzaku while C.C. and Shirley curl up together. The girls always get a bed even when there is only one and Lelouch and Suzaku pull out their sleeping bags and sleep together on the floor. C.C. doesn't comment on how Lelouch curls up to Suzaku even on nights when it's not needed and he's thankful for it.

It's hot, a boiling heatwave of summer that torments them on the road across Britannia to Pendragon. Lelouch splurges a lot of money on sunscreen and bugspray, buying hats and sunglasses to handle the glare. Lelouch still doesn't have another contact lens to cover his Geass and after one night he forgets to take it out – too much time thinking, planning, the drain of the constant road travel – he decides to leave it, keeping himself from accidentally using it on the people they meet with the sunglasses he wears now. Suzaku gets a sunburn early on, trying to refuse what sunscreen they have so Lelouch's delicate skin will be safe. After having to spend money on aloe gel and other things to help him heal, he shuts up and takes the sunscreen as he slowly heals.

They make their way ever closer, Lelouch bickering with C.C. over the map, and strangely, he feels safe and comfortable despite everything. He feels like he's home, not in Britannia, but with Shirley, Suzaku, and C.C. by his side he's home.

But as they get closer to Pendragon Lelouch knows they will have to get more money, more funding, so they can get into the Palace.

* * *

_fragment 18: naked_

Shirley luxuriates under the shower. Sure it's a crappy motel one that has shitty water pressure, but it's an _actual_ shower. And she managed to get first dibs on it too!

Whenever they get a motel with a functioning, mostly safe shower, it turns into a race to get in first. Well, from everyone except Lelouch. He's smart enough to know he can't win so usually makes up an excuse to leave and go elsewhere. This time, he's out getting takeout for them to eat.

_'And before that he managed to make up a reason to talk to Suzaku so I got first dibs!'_ Shirley thinks brightly. _'I'm gonna have to thank him later.'_

A pounding on the door brings her back to the present and she carefully checks herself over. All the soap suds are out and thus Shirley slips out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying her hair. “Just a minute!” She calls, and once her hair isn't completely sopping wet and she's wiped down herself, she wraps herself in the towel and unlocks the door.

The door swings open and Suzaku barges in. Shirley squeaks, realizing he's already naked and seeing his naked butt just before he dives into the shower, and quickly runs out of the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

C.C. laughs, from where she is sitting at the small dining table here, eyes sparkling at Shirley. “Suzaku didn't even care a lady was in front of him. Two at that. How rude of him.”

Shirley knows she's blushing. And she can't help it. Suzaku is very much so in shape and though it's not the first time one of them have seen another naked – it's hard to avoid it as they travel and have so little room for privacy – Suzaku is certainly something. Lelouch is all lean, elegant lines, almost ethereal in his beauty. Suzaku is tanned skin and muscles, a strong warrior. And C.C. is beautiful too, surprisingly lithe for her appetite and strong for her small size.

Shirley settles down on the bed and catches her breath, trying to reduce her blush.

She fails to as Lelouch returns – carrying bags of boxes of Chinese takeout by the smell – notices her still only wearing the towel and starts blushing himself, which sets up a feedback loop of them blushing and stuttering and Shirley really _really_ wishing for better privacy on this trip if only so she could have introduced Lelouch to a naked her in a more romantic light.

Not to mention involving less laughter from C.C.

* * *

_fragment 20: dancing_

“You know boys, this would be easier if you helped.” C.C. drawls one day, stepping away from Shirley. It's dark out except for the campfire and what portable lights Suzaku set up. Lelouch looks up from where he's setting up the sleeping bags, preparing as best he can for a chilly night.

“Uh?” Suzaku looks up from where he's tending the fire, making sure it won't go out this night. He's likely going to be up most of the night despite warnings otherwise in fact, standing guard for all of them. C.C. makes a mental note to put him to bed and take night watch herself instead.

C.C. rolls her eyes, focusing on her original topic. “Dancing. Or any other lessons. She needs to practice with more than just me.” C.C. plants her hands on her hips and gives them a _look_. “Lelouch you know very well there is more to consider than just what I've been bringing up.”

Lelouch looks vaguely embarrassed, standing up slowly. “Oh...yeah right...there is...um...more than one way to address people and...”

“And she needs more dance partners.” C.C. sways over to Suzaku and lifts him to his feet, making him stand and dragging him over to the same clear spot she has Shirley. Shirley watches, a bit confused and soon amused as C.C. puts Suzaku in the proper position for a dance. “Stop standing there like a dummy and lead the dance.”

“Oh!” Suzaku blushes red enough that his ears match his cheeks but he does so, frowning slightly as he carefully but surely starts the dance with the witch.

Lelouch hesitates for a moment, then steps over to Shirley. There is a brief pause as he collects himself, then he straightens. A blush blooms on Shirley's face as Lelouch executes a perfect princely bow, abet one for a young noble woman of high status instead of the commoner Shirley is. “May I have this dance Lady Shirley?” Lelouch gives her a soft smile.

C.C. can see the tension draining from Shirley and Shirley manages to just pull off the appropriate curtsey from a noble lady to a prince of ranking, only slightly hampered by her simple dress that doesn't have the volume of skirts she would have at a proper ball. “I would be delighted, your highness.”

C.C. turns back to Suzaku as the two begin to dance, not even bothering to hide their attraction to each other and the smiles on their faces getting bigger the longer they dance. And stops for a moment, seeing how Suzaku is distracted looking at the both of them, something soft and confused in his eyes. C.C. smirks.

And, as soon as she gets the chance, steals Lelouch for her own dance partner, forcing Suzaku to dance with Shirley, the poor knight stumbling and stammering an apology for butting in while Shirley laughs.

* * *

_fragment 24: talk_

The sun beats down on them and Shirley adjusts the sunhat on her head, staring at the border not far from them. It's the only place in Britannia that has border guards on the state lines, but that's understandable by the standards they have.

Of course California, where Pendragon is situated, and a lot of nobles spend their time, would have higher security.

Lelouch and C.C. sneaked on ahead, off to get more appropriate transportation and supplies for travelling in that state.

Suzaku shifts next to Shirley, keeping an eye open at what is going on around them. There is a large line not far from them, various people going through the security check to enter California, some being driven off for one reason or another.

“Shirley.” Suzaku says suddenly, making Shirley turn to look up at him. He has an oddly serious look on his face. “I never thanked you. For what you said.” He pauses for a moment, then turns his head slightly to look down at her, a smile growing on his face. “So, thank you. For telling me I can forgive Lelouch. That I can forgive myself.”

Shirley blinks at him, surprised by his words, then returns his smile. “You don't need to thank me. You are a good person Suzaku. No, really you are.” Shirley stops him before he starts on the self-incrimination. “A good person is someone willing to do better, who admits they did wrong. If you say you are a bad person because you did something bad, you aren't a bad person.”

Shirley considers what to say next for a moment, hearing in the distance the yells of guards as they end up dragging off some people who were rather insistent on getting across the border. “I should thank you. For all you have tried to do, for helping us right now. You are a dear friend Suzaku, I hope you know that.”

Suzaku gives her a look of wonder, then the tension fades from his body. With a smooth movement, Suzaku reaches over and presses a kiss to Shirley's forehead. Shirley stares in surprise, feeling an odd heat in her cheeks as she realizes how _green_ Suzaku's eyes really are.

“Thank you Shirley. For being you.” Suzaku tells her and Shirley has no clue how to respond.

Luckily, she doesn't have to as Lelouch and C.C. return at that very moment, bringing with them a larger, more expensive, and well made truck.

* * *

_fragment 30: bath_

Suzaku sinks into the hot water with a sigh of relief. After weeks of at most showers in shitty motel rooms, having a proper hot bath is heaven. Especially in one of the Roman influenced bathhouses that are a shy step away from a traditional Japanese bath. In a private room no less!

A soft splash reminds him that he's sharing this private bath with Lelouch and he opens his eyes to glance over at him. And promptly nearly falls into the water, spluttering, as Lelouch is way too close. Suzaku can practically count his eyelashes!

“Suzaku? Are you okay?” Lelouch just looks confused, even as he settles into the bath after thoroughly scrubbing and rinsing himself, his black hair plastered to his pale skin.

“Fine!” Suzaku manages to squeak out, looking away from Lelouch and missing how Lelouch rolls his eyes before closing them, settling in to relax while he can.

It's silent for a bit, just the sound of the fancy lion head shaped fountain heads spewing out more hot and cold water to keep the baths fresh and filled with perfect temperature water filling the air.

“I hope C.C. and Shirley are able to enjoy their bath too.” Lelouch says suddenly and Suzaku does _not_ need that reminder that in another private bathroom, there is a very naked Shirley and C.C. doing who knows what together.

“Uh...why wouldn't they?” Suzaku manages to say instead, choking a bit on water as he struggles to stay afloat. He unconsciously turns to look at Lelouch and nope, nope, bad idea as Suzaku ends up caught on Lelouch's delicate features as he hums to himself, letting his fingers dangle in the water and trace patterns as he leans against the edge of the bath.

“Well C.C. said something about asking Shirley some questions.” The corner of his mouth twitches at that, and Lelouch pulls a face. “Who knows what she's going to ask her and what kind of conversation they might have.” Lelouch sighs, lifting a hand to cover his eyes. “Crap if she goes on about my habits in the bedroom I'll have to kill her.”

“Bed-bedroom? You...you mean you and C.C.--?!” Suzaku gapes at Lelouch. He always wondered at the relationship between the two of them but did they really actually...?

“Uh? WHAT?!” Lelouch shrieks as he realizes what Suzaku is getting at. “No no! I did not mean...why the hell did you think?”

“Well what was I supposed to think with what you were saying? In bed?” Suzaku protests, standing up unconsciously. Lelouch stares at him, then looks away, Suzaku failing to see the blush that spreads from his cheeks to his ears.

“W-we just ended up sharing a bed. Nothing else! She always refused to get out of it and I just had one bed! At least at first until I could move her into the Black Knights' base.” Lelouch grumbles slightly, covering his eyes with his hand as he turns back to Suzaku. “Just...ugh. She said weird things about my sleeping habits I just don't...I don't want her talking about that with Shirley! That's the kind of thing **I** should be talking to her about!”

Suzaku sits back down, feeling awkward again. “Oh. Sorry. So you haven't...um...” Suzaku can feel his face burning and it's not from the steam.

“Ugh...yeah. This is embarrassing can we just...not talk about it?” Lelouch finally peeks out from behind his fingers and sighs in relief, even as Suzaku nods.

“Well um, it's fine. I haven't either.” Suzaku is definitely red now as Lelouch stares at him, shocked at his confession.

“You haven't?” Lelouch's voice is soft. “I thought you and Euphie might have...”

“No.” Strange, that thinking of Euphie doesn't hurt as much anymore but...he still loves her, Suzaku thinks, but he's not letting that define him as much. Nor let the grief overwhelm him. Euphie wanted him to live a happy life. “We might have...after the SAZ was put into play but...that's not what happened.”

“Oh...” Lelouch doesn't say anything else, just leans back in the bath and closes his eyes. Suzaku is glad he doesn't say anything. An apology wouldn't be fitting, he's already done that and it wasn't truly his fault. Certainly what he said was horrible but he didn't realize his Geass was permanent at that point. Too distracted by all that was going on to pay attention to the warning signs.

It was a horrible, horrible coincidence. Bad luck. Suzaku can't blame Lelouch for having bad luck and bad timing in regards to the worst example he could give.

Suzaku pushes the thought from his mind, though he remembers Euphie and thinks how she's probably happy to have him and Lelouch together as friends. Wonders how aware those in the C's World are to what goes on in life and hopes that if she is aware, she's happy with how Suzaku is now living his life.

Lelouch finally stands, exiting the bath and Suzaku has to fight to avoid looking too long at him inappropriately, even as he finds himself staring at his thin, pale form and his shapely butt. Suzaku groans and slaps his face, feeling like quite the idiot.

“Suzaku?”

“Hm, yeah?” Suzaku says in response, not looking at him.

“I'm going to ask Shirley to marry me.”

Suzaku nearly actually drowns at that point really, blacking out and coming to elsewhere on the tiled floor as the damn Geass has to save his dumb ass.

* * *

_fragment 32: ring_

“You, boy, are way too fussy for our situation.” C.C. says, voice dry as she watches Lelouch half glaring at the display case of a jewelry store. Lelouch glances over at her briefly, violet eyes far from amused, before he turns back to the rings he's examining.

C.C. sighs, slinking over to Lelouch's side. “You don't have to make it super special or anything.”

“I want to though.” Lelouch admits, a bit of pink forming in his cheeks. “I want...Shirley deserves the best I can give her. And...I wish I could wait on it but...”

“But you can't have a mistress if you are Emperor.” C.C. sighs, glancing quickly around. They are dressed appropriately for a high end jewelry store in Los Angeles, so are easily ignored once Lelouch made it clear he can look around himself without a staff member hovering around.

“Yeah.” Lelouch twists his lips, considering things a bit more. “Not to mention it's...it's good to show. Marrying someone when you get on the throne, it's usually seen as a good sign. Being married before also works. Even better in fact. And it's Shirley.” Lelouch licks his lips a bit, tapping the glass display case. “I want...I do want it you know. The marriage. But it would have been nice if I could wait at least a few years.”

“You _are_ going awfully fast. Just have been dating for like what? Two months now.” C.C. rolls her eyes a bit, but the smile on her face is fond. “Anyways, why not just get that?” C.C. points at what could be considered a stereotypical engagement ring for nobility, a big gaudy diamond surrounded by emeralds.

Lelouch shakes his head. “No that's...that's terrible. I need something more...meaningful.” Lelouch moves on to another display case and stops suddenly. C.C. nearly bumps into him, it's that sudden of a stop. Curious, she peers over his shoulder and spots what he's staring at.

She smiles. “You know, that one would definitely work.”

Lelouch nods, silently.

“Buy it?” C.C. pokes him a bit, and Lelouch slaps her away, but smiles.

“Yeah. I'm buying it.” He says happily and turns to look for an employee to flag down.

C.C. considers the chosen ring and smiles. It's a bit expensive but she's certain Lelouch will “haggle” down the price...

* * *

_fragment 35: proposal_

Los Angeles is light and sound, busy streets, and the great sign of Hollywood above everything. Shirley used to want to visit this city, curious about the film industry here. Now, it's almost surreal how she's here now and all that led her here.

Shirley leans against the railing of the hotel they are in – at the top floor, in a _p_ _ersonal suite_ – sipping at her drink, a non-alcoholic cocktail that is sweet and a little sour. She has to get used to this but more often than not she finds herself struggling to conceal her awe and shock at the kind of money nobility truly throws around. It existed, she could see it on TV and in real life, but now it's even more obvious.

It's oddly disgusting and Lelouch doesn't seem entirely pleased by it either. This money could go to better things than just fancy hotels and other luxuries, but for the sake of the plan Lelouch has to play into such expectations for nobility and especially royalty in Britannia.

Shirley runs a hand over her silky dress, an odd smile quirking her lips. _'At least I got some very nice clothing.'_ After weeks in near poverty, Shirley does have some more appreciation for the finer things of life. Something she noticed that the other three travel companions already understood. Shirley knows of when Lelouch and Suzaku had little, heard of the _shed_ the previous Japanese government put the royal hostages in, of the time during the war where they struggled to get to shelter, and Suzaku's time as an Honorary Britannian before the Lancelot. C.C. is still a mystery in that regard, but considering her timid nature without memories Shirley can easily tell it must be a hard life she lived.

It's getting late, the sun sinking in the sky and Shirley turns to head back inside, planning on sleeping in until noon as she can today. She stops, noticing Lelouch is standing awkwardly in the doorway of the balcony. And C.C. and Suzaku are conspicuously missing despite Shirley knowing they had been in the apartment recently.

“Lulu?” Shirley asks, setting down her drink on the nearby table. “Is everything alright?”

Lelouch jumps, staring at her with wide violet eyes and tenses. Shirley frowns, noticing both his hands are behind his back and he seems to be hiding something from her.

“What's wrong Lulu?” Shirley's voice softens, stepping a bit closer to Lelouch, who shuffles a bit awkwardly out on the balcony, shutting the door and taking in a deep breath.

“Well uh...” Lelouch twitches slightly, glancing out at the sun setting and the bright lights of the city, hiding any sign of stars except for a few twinkling few. “Shirley...I have...something...important I need to ask you.”

Shirley's stomach flips over, a bit of nervous energy starting to buzz in her veins. “Lulu? What is it? You look...” Shirley looks Lelouch up and down. “You don't look very well. Are you sick?”

“Uh, no no!” Lelouch quickly assures her, removing one hand from behind and shaking it in front of him. He steps closer to Shirley and still looks a little twitchy. “Um...Shirley. The plan...I'm going to be the Emperor of Britannia.” Lelouch begins slowly, still looking a bit pale and twitchy.

“Yes. That is the plan.” Shirley is now feeling confused. What is Lelouch going on about?

“Um...politically speaking, there are a few...bumps in the way. In regards to how things are right now.” Lelouch snaps his gaze to Shirley's finally, and the intensity in his eyes makes any words die in her throat. “The Emperor is meant to be strong. Unassailable. That is how Charles zi Britannia did it, and so did his father and the one before that. There is a long history of Emperors solidifying their power with a bloodbath or some other method that shuts down any foes within the Empire.”

Lelouch pauses and there is only the breeze and faint sounds of the city in the air. “I can handle most of that with my Geass, but in regards to the media...there is always rumours. People looking for scandals. Any bit of weakness that could be exploited, that kind of information would be urged to be discovered by wealthy employers of any kind. There is also other things to consider, like political marriages. Alliances are often solidified with such things.”

Shirley freezes for a bit. She hadn't thought of that. Marriage. It is an old dream of hers in a way, this idea of marrying Lelouch and being happy with him. But Lelouch is right; it's not that simple, not with him a prince instead of a commoner like Shirley.

“I...I see.” Shirley nervously adjusts her skirt, trying to remove creases from it. “Lulu--”

“Which is why I'm...asking you this now.” Lelouch pulls a small jewelry box from behind his back and pops it open.

Shirley stares at the golden ring, a band shaped as two hands holding a crowned heart made out of a ruby topped with little diamonds forming the crown. Lelouch kneels before her, looking even more flustered, a bright red blush across his face. “Shirley...will you marry me and be my Empress?”

Shirley stares at Lelouch, mind racing. Without thinking, she blurts out, “Did...did you just propose to me for _**politics**_?”

Lelouch immediately goes pale. “No! I mean...yes. Sorta. But also...just...proposed?”

“What is it Lulu? Politics or...” Shirley can feel her heart beat in her chest, the sheer warm joy at the proposal, but it's fogged with doubt and confusion.

“I want to marry you.” Lelouch stands up and sets the box on the table, right by Shirley's drink, and grabs her hands in his. “I really do.” He insists. “It's just...I won't be able to. If I don't do it now. If you are legally wed to me before I'm Emperor...there are loopholes I can use. Including the fact you count as the First Consort as soon as I'm crowned. And...as a prince, anyone I marry gets a noble title if the Emperor decrees it so. And I'll be Emperor. It's...complicated.” Lelouch settles on after a moment.

“So...so you do want to marry me.” Shirley says slowly, feeling a blush burning her face as it sinks in. “But...you didn't want to do it like this...”

“I wanted to take more time. To...make it more romantic I guess. A nice dinner. More time having spent with you as...as my girlfriend.” Lelouch squeezes her hands tight and smiles at her, gently and sweetly. “But...I realized I couldn't have that. Not if...if you remain my girlfriend as Emperor, that makes you just a mistress. You...won't have any real rights and that...that is a dangerous position to be in.” Lelouch's smile turns bittersweet. “I know because of things I heard in that regard growing up to do with my mother. She...my parents only got married when my mother was already pregnant with me. And that only happened because of the Emblem of Blood era left such a mark on everyone they didn't want anything that could set off that kind of age again.” Lelouch admits softly.

Shirley stares at the last. “You...what?”

Lelouch gives a wry smile. “Yeah. It's not officially spoken of or anything, but I was born about seven months after the wedding. The timing speaks for itself.”

Shirley has a strange moment where she realizes that Lelouch _almost_ was born a bastard. She remembers his parents, their similar goals and how they stood by each others side, during that awful Ragnarok Connection and within the C's World. How Marianne wanted to go to Charles's side. How V.V. apparently saw Marianne and Charles's attachment to her as a threat to the Ragnarok Connection.

_'I suppose his parents did love each other.'_ Shirley muses, then looks at the nervous Lelouch before her. _'Like I love Lulu. And he loves me.'_

Shirley shifts her hands to hold Lelouch's, giving him a brilliant smile. “Yes.”

“...pardon?” Lelouch looks confused, adorably so.

Shirley's smile widens, growing in strength. “I said yes. To your proposal.”

Lelouch stares at her, then a bright, happy smile breaks across his face. And even if it's nothing like she dreamed of, nothing like Lelouch wanted, it's the most perfect proposal ever.

Even the sound of Suzaku letting out a whoop only to be silenced by C.C. smacking him – apparently on his ass according to his confused protest – doesn't wreck the moment at all.

Not with the kiss Lelouch and Shirley are sharing in that moment, sweet and perfect.

* * *

_fragment 39: dress shopping_

C.C. watches the store assistants, a few grouped up to whisper together, glancing between C.C. and the changing room. C.C. smirks at them and soon enough the dressmaker herself shows up and gives her assistants a few pointed comments before shooing them off.

“Well, I have to admit you got my attention with the money you have. But _such_ a rush job.” The dressmaker, by the name of Ashly Chaput, is a woman with elegant dark curls and equally dark eyes. “I worry I won't be able to make something truly magnificent enough for such a pretty girl.” Ashly smiles a bit at the very thought of Shirley.

Seeing her like that assures C.C. she really did make the right choice to shop here, as expensive as it is, for Shirley's wedding dress.

C.C. shrugs a bit. “I am confident in your skills. Shirley liked your designs too.”

Ashly looks pleased at the compliment. “Not many pick my dress shop. I'm apparently too picky and willing to speak my mind to noblewomen.” She snorts. “Skinny sticks that they are. This young lady you've brought me is healthy, signs of good active life.”

“She's a swimmer. Been taking self defence lessons too.” C.C. answers her curious gaze, getting a pleased hum at that.

“Good. A little exercise is better than any diet, best way to keep yourself in the best shape for your body. Now, the young lady should be done with the fitting soon. I hope my third choice passes muster.” Despite the slight tease of how C.C. refused the previous ones despite Shirley being willing to compromise and avoid buying something possibly too expensive, Ashly sounds happy to have someone insistent she puts her best work forward despite the short time limit.

In a span of five seconds Shirley finally slips out from the changing room, a happy flush on her cheeks. “Um...I really like this one.”

C.C. sits up straight, drinking in Shirley in the wedding gown. A slow, satisfied smirk forms on her face. “Oh...we are taking this one. Definitely this one.” C.C.'s smirk turns into a bright smile. “I can't wait to see your Lulu's face upon seeing you in that dress.”

“I may not know who this 'Lulu' is,” Ashly quirks an eyebrow in C.C.'s direction, an understanding motion that reveals she knows well of customer confidence, before turning back to Shirley, “But I do know a good dress and look when I see it. You are definitely buying this one.”

Shirley stutters a bit, but C.C. silences her with a motion.

_'My pizza fund can take this big of a cut to it.'_ C.C. muses, even as she pulls out her own credit card, a rarely used item first to make sure no one was tracking it and then because she only uses it for pizza, as set up by Lelouch so she won't steal Black Knights funding to get her “pizza fix” as he put it.

_'For Shirley and Lelouch...'_ C.C. smiles brighter even as Shirley is ushered back to remove and carefully pack the dress for tomorrow. _'I can definitely pay any amount.'_

* * *

_fragment 42: wedding jitters_

Lelouch just avoids pacing back and forth. It's only five more minutes. Five more minutes and he and Shirley will go through the wedding ceremony and will be married.

Lelouch fights the urge to pace again, twitching slightly. Suzaku notices his worries and grins slightly; it's always entertaining to have always cool and in control Lelouch freaking out, even slightly. No wonder Milly enjoys poking at him a lot.

“Lelouch, you don't need to fuss so much. They will be here soon enough.” Suzaku assures him. Shirley's arrival is mostly delayed as she is getting ready with only C.C.'s assistance. It's a very small wedding here.

Lelouch glances around. It's a small reception hall they got, along with the priest – Shirley always wanted a white wedding and though it's not exactly like her dream, Lelouch is more than willing to pull together the closest to it – and the second witness Lelouch grabbed up. Both of them, plus the officiant they got the papers from had to be put under Geass though in different ways. The second witness – a Sam something or another – just needed to be Geassed to not reveal anything about this wedding until after Lelouch has announced Shirley as his Empress.

The officiant only needed to be told to hand over the papers while the priest...

Lelouch glances over at the priest, whose eyes are rimmed with red and sighs. He really wishes he could have found a more cooperative priest but they are on a time limit. They are planning on leaving Los Angeles tomorrow, as they need to get back on track to reach Pendragon in time for their plans to work for the whole “saving the world” thing.

None of this is helping with Lelouch's nerves and he tries to focus on something else. He frowns at the suit he has; he had to get it at a secondhand store and though he did fix it up yesterday, it's not quite to his standards. His eyes flick over to Suzaku and his suit, another secondhand one that Lelouch fixed up. _He_ makes it look very good Lelouch notes idly, the suit nicely forming around his shoulders. Lelouch considers Suzaku's shoulders for a moment before filing that away for later.

And he's still nervous despite his best efforts. Lelouch shifts slightly, just resisting running a hand through his hair. Just as the door opens and C.C. walks in, smirking slightly as she practically floats down the isle. The dress she's wearing is made of dark green velvet, Lelouch notices, with nice details picked out in gold embroidery. He feels vaguely relieved she went and got herself a proper bridesmaid dress.

Then Shirley walks in.

Lelouch can feel his brain crash to a halt. He knows in the back of his mind he probably looks like a damn idiot, but he can't get anything working. All he can do is drink in Shirley's appearance.

First, the dress. White, of course, with lace detailing on top and forming the sleeves. The scoop of the neck isn't large, just enough to leave a little skin bare. The skirt of the dress is layered, very thin and fine silk that is almost transparent and thus he can just glimpse the shadow of Shirley's bare legs beneath the dress. The outer layer of the dress is decorated with more lace on the bottom, a beautiful floral pattern that trails slightly behind Shirley.

She has a wedding crown on her head, her hair pulled back into a fancy bun with a strand of hair framing the left side of her face. The wedding crown is in gold, forming leaf shapes and decorated with pearls and little diamonds. Beyond that is the veil, though it does not cover anything but a bit of Shirley's hair, pushed back to fall behind her to her shoulders and drape slightly over them.

She's wearing a bit of make up, blush to highlight her cheeks and pale pink lipstick to bring out her lips. Her dark green eyes seem to shine, sparkling with more light than Lelouch ever thought possible.

Before he knows it, Shirley is standing in front of him, with C.C. just a little behind with a wide smirk on her face. He doesn't have to look to know Suzaku is grinning too. He just smiles at Shirley and thinks, maybe just maybe, this really is the right choice to make.

For more than just political reasons at that.

* * *

_fragment 45: bisexual panic_

Suzaku is, in a word, overwhelmed. He can't stop smiling as Lelouch and Shirley exchange vows and sign their marriage certificate. However, he also can't stop staring at the both of them and he knows, he _definitely_ knows, his looks are very inappropriate.

He shouldn't be staring at his best friend like this, with the suit nicely framing his trim body and slightly showing off that shapely rear of his. The way the purple tie brings out his violet eyes. And he definitely shouldn't be looking at Shirley in a similar fashion, at how she seems to glow in her wedding dress, the way her neck is bared practically with only thin fabric between it and the rest of the world, at how the dress falls over her breasts.

Suzaku swallows and has to be nudged by C.C. to go and sign as the first witness to Lelouch vi Britannia and Shirley Fenette's wedding. He pauses briefly as he sees the title Lelouch gave Shirley and smiles a bit at the thought, how he will make that retroactively legal with no way for anyone to argue against it.

As he steps away to let the other witness sign, Suzaku finds his gaze caught again on the happy couple, who are talking quietly to each other, Shirley with a bright smile on her face and Lelouch all softness, looking at Shirley in a way that Suzaku used to think was reserved only for his sister.

“Come on Suzaku.” Suzaku blinks out and sees C.C. smirking up at him, her golden eyes catching his attention. She glances over at Lelouch and Shirley, then back at him, the smirk getting even more wide even as Suzaku feels the blush crawl over his face. “Shirley wants a picture of all of us and that Sam guy said yes to the camera.” She walks forward, hips swaying, and Suzaku blushes even further at watching her walk away.

Suzaku gulps and braces himself, bringing up a bright smile as he walks over to Lelouch and Shirley, both of whom light up at his approach.

Inside, however, there is only one thing Suzaku can think.

_Shit._

* * *

_fragment 50: five second choice_

Schnee Hecksen has had to adapt a lot lately. Ever since Second Prince Schneizel assigned him to the new Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. A Number who somehow reached one of the highest ranks possible within Britannia.

His impression of Lord Kururugi is that he's oddly honourable for someone who must have thrown nearly everything away and fought his own people for an “ideal”. However, there was always the sense of something wrong, something that Ledo agreed upon discussion. His words and actions don't match, especially when he enters his White Reaper state.

Ledo said he was possessed by a Devil when he was like that and Schnee can't really argue with that impression.

Still, after being sent back to Pendragon after that disastrous fight with the Black Knights and the new UFN that ended with a huge bomb going off over Tokyo, Schnee isn't sure what he expected. Not how Lord Kururugi contacted him almost a month later to help him and some travel companions sneak into Pendragon Palace certainly.

He obeyed that command, more out of curiosity than anything else, and now they are in a small parlour in the back of the Palace, in an often over looked wing. Ledo shifts uneasily beside him, staring at the strange green haired girl that has taken the opportunity to sprawl on a nearby couch, clutching some weird orange plush toy. Schnee is doing his best to ignore that woman, no matter how obnoxiously out of place she is, but finds his eyes landing on the young man that walked back in after leaving with Kururugi for a long moment and is currently sitting on a chair not far from the couch.

Something...something about him screams he's nobility. His poise, the natural way he moves compared to a commoner. His casual acceptance of all sorts of comforts made available to them upon their arrival. Kururugi is currently elsewhere, while the final travelling companion – a young lady with red hair and signs of being rather active in the sun – is currently finishing off her bath.

“The name is Schnee Hecksen, yes?” The young man finally speaks, making Schnee half jump in shock. He has a deep voice, a commanding one. Schnee finds himself taking up a military salute before he realizes it.

“Yes my lord.” He suddenly feels exposed as violet eyes trial up and down his form, before switching to Ledo.

“And you must be Ledo Offen.” He hums a bit, considering the young man with long dark blue hair and dark skin.

“Yes my lord.” Ledo is less military straight but still is alert and now paying attention to him.

“Suzaku spoke highly of your abilities.” The mention of the Knight of Seven makes Schnee oddly nervous, like Kururugi will pop out suddenly.

He doesn't as instead the redhead returns, heading straight to the green-haired girl. She stops in front of the couch for a long moment, putting her hands on her hips and clearing her throat. The girl eyes her fellow companion for a moment, before sighing and sitting up, still holding her weird orange plush toy, and lets the redhead sit down next to her. After a moment's pause, she scoots closer to her and starts braiding her hair, the redhead tilting her head automatically to give her room to work.

“Lulu...?” She asks softly, eyes on the black haired young man, the young noble. She fiddles with a ring on her left hand, looking slightly nervous.

He turns to her and smiles. “Don't worry Shirley. Suzaku should be back soon.”

He's right. Only a minute after his words, Kururugi appears. He steps in, closing the door gently behind him and looks carefully at the entire room. A bit of tension fades and he approaches the noble. To Schnee's surprise he immediately goes into a knightly bow, specifically one towards a royal.

_'No...that's not just a royalty bow but...'_ Schnee suddenly feels like the world is on a swiftly tilting seesaw. Something is about to **change**.

“The Shinkirō has been safely stored in a hanger. There won't be any questions about it any time soon and those aware of it will not be reporting it to anyone. As it was done under my authority as the Knight of Seven, it would require the Knight of One or the Emperor for them to report.” Kururugi reports. “The Knight of One is currently missing, as is the Prime Minister. They both left at the same time and Cambodia's Toromo Agency cannot be reached.”

“So Schneizel is in the final stages of his plan...” The noble muses. Ledo lets out a soft gasp at him speaking of the Second Prince so informally. Schnee, meanwhile, is starting to get a... _sense_...of what is going on.

“Um...who are you?” Ledo asks finally, staring at the violet eyed man.

He flicks his gaze to them, ignoring the still kneeling Kururugi for the time. He smiles, sharp and yet somehow sweet. “Ah. My apologies. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Prince of Britannia.” His smile gets sharper. “And soon to be Emperor.”

Schnee's jaw drops. “Uh! You are...” Ledo seems to have been struck dumb himself. Or so he thought, until Ledo suddenly speaks.

“Wait...Emperor? What of...what of Emperor Charles?” Ledo manages to get out, swallowing and looking strangely pasty as what was just said sinks in. “I thought he was missing?”

_Missing_. Yes that is what Knight of One Bismark Waldstein reported last he was seen.

“Charles zi Britannia has been dead for almost a month now.” Prince Lelouch informs them regally, motioning Kururugi to stand.

“...how do you know?” Ledo asks, despite Schnee trying to signal him to not do so. No matter how casual this set up is, this is a _prince_ after all.

Something blazes in Prince Lelouch's eyes, hot and angry and vicious. Victorious.

“Because I killed him.”

Schnee stops breathing for a long moment and Ledo steps back, glancing between Kururugi and Prince Lelouch.

“This is a coup.” The green-hair girl finally says, her accent strange and not one Schnee can recognize. Her voice is soft, and she still seems calm, still braiding the redhead's hair. The redhead – no Prince Lelouch called her _Shirley_ – is the one who looks nervous but not in a feared for her life fashion. Like she knows something they don't.

“You are aiding in a coup.” Schnee finally says, eyes now on Kururugi. At his nod, something cracks in Schnee. “Why?! You said you were fighting your own people for your ideal! What ideal now has you supporting...supporting some long believed dead Prince to have the throne?”

“Schnee...you once said that you could not raise your arms against a fellow Britannia and asked why I could do so against the Japanese.” Kururugi speaks. “In truth, I lied about my reasoning. I did so for selfish reasons. You said a friend of yours ended up an enemy and you could not fight him.”

“...yes.” Schnee remembers Henrik Gerard, remembering his death as an enemy painfully.

Kururugi smiles at him, oddly softly. “I envy you for making that choice despite everything. I should have made that choice long before myself.”

Schnee stares at him, trying to understand what that means.

“You two have a choice and one you must make quickly.” Prince Lelouch's voice draws both Schnee and Ledo's attention from Kururugi to him. He has an odd smirk on his face and steeples his fingers in front of his face. “You can willing choose to throw yourselves behind myself and support my claim to the throne. Or you can do so _un_ willingly.”

“...what?” Schnee stares at him, not understanding at all. It doesn't make sense. _'If it basically was meant to be no choice, would he not be threatening us with death?'_

Strangely, the smile on his face softens. “Suzaku does not want to fight you and from what I have heard I can see why. Tell me, do you believe this current Britannia just? Do you believe that it should be conquering various lands, laying ruin to them, at the idea of them being superior? How does being strong make one superior? How does one being weak make them lesser? Do you truly believe in the call to arms that the previous Emperor called for, that aristocracy and this pay-for-performance system that is set up can actually work together? The truth is that they do not. All it does is cause more blood to be spilt, more division to be set up between people. To end that, I must take the throne and destroy the old Britannia to make way for a new one. One which can truly be great to the world's eyes, instead of a conquering monster.”

Schnee stares at him, feeling something stirring in him. He's never...never really felt this way in front of royalty. Certainly Second Prince Schneizel can be intimidating, someone you ultimately can trust to handle a situation, but it's another thing to have words alone stir him up.

_'Emperor Charles's speeches didn't feel like that to me.'_ Schnee realizes. As much as people cheered him on, it felt hollow. Yet in Prince Lelouch's words, he hears conviction. Belief. The _confidence_ he can succeed.

“...My friend...Henrik used to say that it's wrong to devastate the land and annihilate the enemy for nobles should be the caretakers of the land, of the people. For the state actually belongs to the people and the nobles are the ones who are merely responsible for caring for it.” Schnee says softly, hearing the soft confused sound from Ledo at his words.

Schnee steps forward and kneels, folding his arm in front of him as he bows his head. “To the 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, I pledge my sword, my body, and my word to.” There is no doubt. Prince Lelouch, or rather _Emperor_ Lelouch, means to change the world and has offered Schnee a place to stand by him as he does so.

Ledo lets out a shaking breath. “What the hell have we gotten into.” He mumbles under his breath. Then kneels beside Schnee and repeats his words with just as much confidence.

* * *

_fragment 55: decisions_

Ledo can't believe his life right now. From a commoner who managed to become a knight, to be promoted to working under the Knight of Seven – Number or no Suzaku Kururugi truly earned his position – to now helping with the last minute preparations for a coup.

A coup planned and handled by _four_ people, with Ledo and Schnee late comers to the whole thing. He's not sure about Prince Lelouch's confidence in this, but the fact in two hours a live broadcast will go out, a message from the new Emperor as he takes the throne (unknown to all but them right now), is still very true.

_'But how will he manage it?'_ He finds himself wondering, even as he walks towards a certain hanger. The only hanger that Kururugi had to mean before. He wonders what “Shinkirō” is and, though he shouldn't do so, he can't resist the curiosity and worry that leads him there.

Ledo slips into the slightly dark hanger and stops. Because right there, in front of him, is Prince Lelouch himself. He is staring up at a dark shape, a Knightmare of some kind, that is currently resting within the hanger that normally is for the Lancelot when Kururugi is in Pendragon. Though it does share it with Ledo and Schnee's Knightmares, particularly the new ones that are being built right here and now based on the Lancelot. Oddly, Prince Lelouch is wearing some kind of uniform, a black one with gold decorations. Ledo wonders why.

Ledo then follows the Prince's gaze and stops, mind whirling. Because he recognizes it. Mostly to do with having seen it across the battlefield when it first appeared.

It's Zero's Knightmare. The one with the powerful defensive barrier system and strong cannon.

Prince Lelouch suddenly turns, eyes seeking out Ledo. He smiles a bit and beckons him over silently. Ledo steps closer, wondering why Prince Lelouch has Zero's Knightmare.

“You heard the announcement of course.” Prince Lelouch says conversationally. “That Zero died due to wounds gained in the battle of Tokyo where the FLEIJA was dropped.” He glances over at Ledo, who can't help but frowning in confusion.

“FLEIJA?” He whispers. It sounds familiar but he can't quite place it.

“The powerful bomb that Schneizel had created. It's part of his plans, to have access to something powerful enough to destroy cities in one blow.” Prince Lelouch's voice is too calm for that information, making Ledo's stomach churn, as a darkness spreads across his face. “I should have believed Suzaku when he warned me about it.”

“...are you saying Lord Kururugi unleashed it?” Ledo's voice is hushed but echoes in this great hanger, making him flinch and glance around. But the hanger is happily, suspiciously, empty.

“Not under his own true will...though that doesn't really matter.” Prince Lelouch shakes his head. “This is my Knightmare now. That's all you need to know.”

“...but how did you get it?” Ledo asks him, staring up at the great Knightmare. _Shinkirō_. That's what Kururugi called it so that's what this must be.

Prince Lelouch gives him a mysterious smile before walking off. “Well, spend enough time around us and you might discover a lot of things.”

Ledo watches him go, then turns to stare up at the Knightmare. He glances over at the leaving Prince, then steels himself and climbs up to the walkway, finding the means to open the cockpit with some difficulty. He stares inside at it, unable to comprehend what he's seeing.

“This is...how do you pilot this?” Ledo slips in and looks for the controls. Eventually he finds something and pries open a panel enough to see the keyboards hidden within this cockpit. He runs a hand over them and tries to understand.

He sighs, feeling somewhat frustrated, then finally stands from the chair and exits the Shinkirō. Dropping back down Ledo stares up at the great bulk of the Knightmare, the black and gold colouring, and considers things.

“...there's more going on than it seems.” Ledo says out loud and it has to be true. Such a unique layout of a Knightmare...it suggests something very custom. Like it was made for Zero.

“ _I envy you for making that choice despite everything. I should have made that choice_ long before myself.”

Ledo's eyes widen. “No way...but...” His mind whirls. If this is made for Zero, if Kururugi mentions having fought a friend, if he's now standing beside Prince Lelouch as his knight with a strange sense of _rightness_ to it, if he's suddenly apparently changing his goals...

...or maybe just embracing another's method to reach said goals.

Ledo takes in a deep breath. If he's right...then the Black Knights betrayed Zero and covered it up. Perhaps Prince Schneizel has to do with it but the fact remains the ones that Zero built up betrayed him. Perhaps upon discovering his heritage as Britannian royalty.

_'To discard him despite everything he's done...'_ Ledo feels vaguely sick at the fact Prince Lelouch was betrayed by his own allies. That's why Shirley, Kururugi, and the mysterious C.C. are all that are left.

And now Schnee and Ledo as well.

Ledo looks up at the Shinkirō once more and feels something settle within him. Zero always spoke of the strong protecting the weak, of taking down people who did wrong no matter their status. If those were truly Prince Lelouch's words...

“I think I understand why Schnee choose to stand by you.” Ledo muses out loud, then turns and walks off. The time for the coup and the crowning of the new Emperor of Britannia has come.

The beginning of change.

* * *

_fragment 57: emperor_

A great whisper fills the air of the Pendragon Court. Standing in graceful lines, the nobility of Pendragon, those here right now in residence or never leave in certain rare cases, waits for the Emperor to arrive.

“Didn't they say the Emperor had gone missing?” Princess Carine ne Britannia asks the half-sister that stands beside her, Crown Princess Guinevere su Britannia.

“Bismark was the one who reported that and he's gone now.” Guinevere says, staying focused on the throne despite the odd sense of worry growing.

“Aside from that, where are Schneizel and the others?” Odysseus asks, thinking of the missing Knights of the Round.

“I don't know. There's been no word from Cambodia.” And she really really tries hard not to think of how the fact Schneizel is missing worries her. He's always been very ambitious and with the Emperor gone a month...

_'Ah but he's returned and all will be as it always is.'_ Guinevere comforts herself just as a palace guard straightens and calls attention to all with a loud voice.

“Presenting His Imperial Majesty!” And all conversation stops as all the nobility in here turns to the front, to the throne.

But the one who walks in is not Charles zi Britannia. Dressed in a very simple outfit, black with gold accents, a young man of about 18 years walks in and towards the throne.

Voice rise in confusion as they all look upon him, Guinevere questioning where the Emperor is as the young man sits down in the throne of the Emperor. A smirk is on his face and he crosses one leg over the other.

All around the world, similar reactions spread out, but two people in particular watching gape as they recognize who is sitting on that throne. Rivalz in particular lets out a shocked gasp of disbelief.

And, within the Black Knights, Kallen feels like a breeze could knock her over. “No way...why?”

“I am Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of Britannia.” He introduces himself as and Guinevere stares, but takes in the dark raven hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. A grown up version of a boy she thought long dead.

“What? Is it really?” Carine gasps up at him, trying to identify him from her memories of paintings done by Clovis and what few photographs remain of the vi Britannia family.

“You're alive?” Guinevere isn't sure what she feels right here and now but Lelouch is alive. And on the throne, proclaiming himself Emperor?

Her bad feeling returns stronger than ever.

“Yes, sister.” He smiles down at her from the throne, though the smile does not reach his eyes. “I have returned from the depths of hell.”

Odysseus, stupid, vapid Odysseus, steps forward with a bland smile on his face. “Lelouch, how good to see you! I thought you might also be alive when we found Nunnally, but don't you think you are carrying this joke too far? That is Father's--”

“Charles zi Britannia, 98th Emperor of Britannia, died at my hands.” Lelouch says this coolly, as if it does not matter at all what he's done. As if it is obvious.

Silence, dead silence, then a roar of confusion as Lelouch continues speaking, “Therefore, **I** am the new Emperor!”

“What are you talking about? There is no way!” Carine denies, unable to even picture Charles dead.

Guinevere can and sees all she lived her entire life with, her position and power, slipping away from her grasp. Lelouch means to take the throne. She won't let him have it.

_'There's no way he would do this if the Emperor wasn't dead. I have to stop him from taking the throne!'_ Guinevere thinks and turns to nearby guards. “Get rid of that fool! He's guilty of killing our Emperor!”

Lelouch doesn't move, just watches with a bored expression as the palace guards charge up to attack him. The reason for his calm becomes quickly clear as someone jumps down from above, breaking the spears and knocking back the guards in one smooth kick, before landing gracefully on the ground in front of the throne. As he stands up, the world reels again as they recognize the infamous Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku, who smirks at the royal court even as he steps beside the self-proclaimed Emperor's throne, wearing the exact same outfit as him. A _unified_ duo.

Lelouch lifts his hand, delicately gesturing towards Suzaku. “Allow me to introduce my knight, Kururugi Suzaku. As the Rounds above all other Rounds members, I shall bestow upon him the title of _Knight of Zero_.”

“Lelouch, Sir Kururugi, this won't do!” Odysseus, still foolishly thinking this a prank, tries to stop things. “You cannot pull such bad jokes during an international broadcast! You really mustn't!”

“Well then,” Lelouch stands up finally from the throne, “why don't I make this easy for you all to understand.” And passes his hand in front of his eyes. “Acknowledge me!”

There is a pause, a breath, then it sinks into everyone here in the Court. This is the Emperor, the 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia. This is their new Emperor and they must do as they always do with their Emperor.

Obey without question.

“Yes, Your Majesty!” Odysseus proclaims, as Guinevere and Carine start a chant of “All hail Lelouch!” that is quickly picked up by the rest of the court.

Lelouch smirks at the court before him, confident now in his position as Emperor of Britannia as his Geass blazes in his eyes. And, to the side, C.C. and Shirley watch.

Shirley glances over at C.C., currently wearing a simple brown dress that lets her pass mostly unnoticed in the Palace, a dress similar to Shirley's green one, and exchanges a bright smile with her.

It is time to set in motion the plan for that gentle world Nunnally wished for.

* * *

_fragment 62: costume_

“Um...Lelouch are you certain about this?” This, would be the rather fancy outfit in front of Suzaku. It looks...rather tight.

Lelouch idly waves a hand, fussing over the black, purple, and gold outfit that is his. It's much less tight and gives the impression of robes somewhat. Suzaku is pretty sure that is more impressive than his own, though it doesn't have the huge cape his comes with. “Yes, yes I am certain. Hm...it needs something else...” Lelouch frowns and considers the mannikin with his new “Emperor outfit” on it. “Maybe that hat...”

“No hat.” Shirley pipes up with, from where she's looking at sketches for her own outfit. “I saw the hat Lulu no. It looks like it belongs on the Pope.”

Lelouch pouts at that, but doesn't argue with her over it, just sighs and wanders over to look at the sketches to try to figure out what kind of head ornament he can add to his outfit.

Suzaku is starting to feel really out of his depths. Clothing, fashion, has never been his strong suit. Which Lelouch is sometimes too happy to point out with a lot of vitriol. “Um...are you really really sure? It's...tight.” Suzaku settles on, waving vaguely at the hips. And the shoulders. Dear lord those shoulders are...is that _nylon_?

C.C. laughs for some reason, even as Lelouch lets out an exasperated sigh, fixing an annoyed look on him. “Put it on Suzaku. It was sized for you but I need to double check it. Go on, shoo,” he waves his hands off towards the nearby side room, “I need to see how it looks on you.”

And now _Shirley_ is giggling now too and he has no clue why this is so funny to the girls. Suzaku stares at the “Knight of Zero” uniform, as Lelouch calls it, and sighs.

Before dragging it with him to the impromptu change room. Might as well get it over with. If Lelouch sees it on him, maybe he will change his whole plan and let Suzaku wear something more conservative...

* * *

_fragment 64: justice_

Lelouch vi Britannia's reign began with probably the most strange coup in all history. But it truly begins with Emperor Lelouch tearing down years of corruption and the status quo of nobility above all. In a week, Emperor Lelouch had removed the right of nobility from every noble that has abused and used their power for ill.

That equalled _over eighty percent_ of nobility. In regards to what he did next, he set up new laws that call for protection of commoners and Numbers, granting them equal rights to the nobility and removing the loopholes that let nobles get away with breaking the law. He then passed old noble titles to new people, commoners that had been not only wronged by the nobles that were meant to care for them, but also showed the ability to rule and care for others like the previous nobles with that title were meant to.

And that is only the start. Soon enough people are calling him “Emperor of Justice” and though there are ex-nobles who fight him, they soon fall to the might of his forces and his Knight of Zero. A Margrave named Jeremiah Gottwald returns to Britannia and immediately pledges himself to Emperor Lelouch. Though it is not commented on, more than a few notice and wonder at his strange Knightmare that was last seen fighting on the side of the Black Knights in that battle which ended with a good chunk of the Tokyo settlement and ghettos destroyed.

Earl Lloyd Asplund also returns and cheerfully throws his entire power and position behind Lelouch, setting to work as commanded with a bright cheerful air even though what he's made to work on is unknown. Whispers and rumours sprout of how a powerful Knightmare like no other is in production for Emperor Lelouch's Knight of Zero.

And even as he does so, no one in Pendragon raises any objection to it. No one dares – or perhaps _can_ – argue against Emperor Lelouch and let him do as he pleases. People wonder but the vast majority does not care how he does it.

They only care that after centuries of the nobles of Britannia ruling everything, of having to scramble and fight their way to the top to have any decent treatment, they are now to have it as automatic as breathing.

Of course, there are others like the Black Knights who watch this warily, thinking of their knowledge of how Lelouch vi Britannia is Zero and his potential “true” goals according to his powerful Geass...

But to the rest of the world, even to those under the UFN, Emperor Lelouch is a hero.

* * *

_fragment 69: breaking news_

_'Another day, another news report about Lelouch.'_ Milly muses to herself as she gets her notes in order. Ever since she remembered the truth, she's been worried about Lelouch. Especially when the Black Knights announced Zero's death. It's only thanks to the call Rivalz told her about that she was able to relax even a little.

_'Still didn't expect Lelouch to pop up next as Emperor...but maybe I shouldn't. Considering all he's done as Zero, theatrics seem to be part of how he operates.'_ Milly might be a little proud of Lelouch there. He's like family to her, though she would readily admit to having a crush on him. Still, she's happy if he's happy and it seems he's going full throttle to have a better world as Emperor of Britannia instead of as Zero.

Milly glances at the screen. Today Lelouch is having the first press conference since his introduction as Emperor. He's been too busy until now apparently but now finally people will get answers to many of their questions. He soon appears and Milly sits up, watching carefully to get a good impression of how Lelouch is now. The sun shines down nicely upon the steps of the Pendragon Palace and grants her a good view of her dear friend.

He looks good Milly decides. Black is totally his colour and the purple and gold bring out more of his delicately gorgeous looks. Why he has weird red gems set up in an eye motif on his clothing she doesn't know, but it vaguely reminds her of the red eyes of the Emperor when he stole and changed her memory.

Pushing back that horrid memory, Milly listens to what question Lelouch is answering now, something to do with the new economic system he's putting into place.

“Thank you for answering my question your Majesty.” The reporter, for some newspaper, looks a bit flushed and happy to have had Lelouch's attention. She's not blaming him at all, Lelouch can really have a presence when he puts his mind to it and has always had an eloquent voice.

Milly glances behind him to see the ever present Suzaku is nearby, and raises her eyebrows. She hasn't ever gotten a good look of the Knight of Zero uniform, at most seeing it at a distance in what footage there is. But now he's in front of a crowd and she has a good view. And _what_ a view it is.

The massive cape he was wearing is quickly set aside due to the summer heat, taken away by an attentive servant. This reveals the main uniform of the Knight of Zero to the world beyond just shaky and distant footage. It's...tight. _Very_ tight. Milly's lips twitch and she has to force herself to smother the chuckles that want to come out. _'Lelouch is as obvious as ever really.'_ She thinks amused and wonders how Suzaku is managing not to run while in front of so many people and cameras in an outfit that shows off his muscular build, his shoulders covered in what looks like nylon.

Lelouch looks over the crowd and, though he doesn't seem to change expression, he picks out a new reporter in a way that Milly immediately suspicious of his intentions, knowing her old vice-president well. The one that stands is for a gossipy magazine, one more interested in rumours than facts. “Your Majesty, do you have any lovers? Perhaps plans for a future Empress or...” Her gaze flickers to Suzaku and man, either Lelouch has gotten more obvious or she's just got a good eye.

Milly would privately bet on both – thanks to that “uniform” he put Suzaku in – but can't help tensing slightly, wondering how Lelouch will handle this question. He's never been good with his personal life.

To her surprise, Lelouch smirks. “Well, I am married after all.”

Silence. Dead, fucking silence. Milly gapes. _'He's married?! But wait to...'_

He turns and beckons someone over, smirk softening into a gentle smile as a young woman walks into view, having been waiting in the wings for this very cue the entire press conference.

The elegant dress that the woman wears is stunning, standing out against the crowd. With a high collar, the dark blue fabric is tight around her chest with intricate sliver leaf design weaving up around the collar. Three silver chains hang just below each shoulder, with the rest of the arm bare except for dark blue opera gloves. A deep blue jewel sits in the middle and glints every time a camera flashes. The silver leaves continue on and around her middle where white fabric stands out against the blue and silver. The leaves also circle her hips, while the skirt of the dress flows down to the floor long enough to cover her feet. The fabric splits, with the middle being the same dark blue as the upper half and the white fabric turning to a soft white lace. Her red hair is pulled back partially into a simple crown braid, with the rest hanging down in gentle waves while two strands frame her face.

Milly stands up unconsciously, staring at _Shirley Fenette_ who smiles out at the crowd of reporters, not showing any visible sign of discomfort.

“May I present Shirley lu Britannia, my First Consort and Empress of Britannia?” Lelouch smiles out pleasantly at the shocked crowd who stares at the imperial couple before them.

“Are you...oh wow.” The gossip mag woman seems overwhelmed, trembling slightly. “Aren't you somewhat young to be already married?”

Milly doesn't hear his answer as she stands up, the stool screeching below her, and finds herself pointing at the screen. “That utter **jerk**! I spend years, weeks, and all so much money trying to get you and Shirley together and you go and marry her _without telling me_?! You go and _fucking_ get married to her as the damn Emperor, oh you damn jerk! You and Shirley **both** I put so much work into you two and you go and...” Milly cuts herself off, remembering she's on TV. A live broadcast. And, glancing over, yup the cameras are rolling and everyone is staring at her.

Milly twitches and sits down with a groan, covering her face as a blush spreads across it. And she can hear the yelling elsewhere as her whole performance goes around Area 11 and likely will soon spread around the rest of the world.

_'Damn you Lulu...this was entirely your plan. You didn't warn me cause you_ knew _I would react this way...'_ Milly bemoans, though a part of her can't help but appreciate the deviousness of it.

After years of her one-upping him in school, Lelouch finally got revenge on Milly Ashford.

Well played.

* * *

_fragment 71: charity_

A hand slams hard on the desk before her. “What the hell is he up to?” Cornelia snarls, trying to contain her frustration and rage. The murderer of her sister, the one with the power to – a shiver runs down her spine – command others with a mere look and word, and he's playing damn _**hero**_ to the people!

Worse of all, he has a _wife_! A young girl who already is becoming a great favourite of the world just like Lelouch.

It started with that silly reporter who reacted in such a personal way to the announcement of Shirley lu Britannia as Lelouch vi Britannia's wife. Soon everyone was looking in Area 11 and found Ashford Academy. They found stories of the cheerful, slacker boy he played in school and his then girlfriend Shirley Fenette. Though apparently there are arguments they only got properly together on “Cupid Day” whatever that is.

It also brought in the OSI, the secret base set up in Ashford to monitor Lelouch by the previous Emperor. Exactly what is going on there, why that was set up, is currently unknown to most of the world as so far Lelouch only revealed it was a form of “house arrest” set up and assured people that steps are to be taken to deal with the _experiments_ done on the Ashford students.

_'There is no way he didn't slip in that regard on purpose.'_ Cornelia thinks sourly, as that set off more reporters in a flurry to investigate and they found Rolo Lamperouge, a fake little brother with a record miles long of _assassinations_ done on the orders of the previous Emperor.

Needless to say Charles zi Britannia's reputation in the public took a _massive_ nose dive, especially as Lelouch went on TV and explained everything there, calm as can be, assuring them that the means to do what was done with the OSI is gone now. Destroyed by him personally. The _liar_.

But it's really Shirley that frustrates Cornelia. She wants to believe that Lelouch used his Geass on her, but all reports from Ashford students past and present assure everyone that Shirley has been in love with Lelouch since first year of high school. Cornelia can't think of any way for Lelouch to get everyone with his Geass in this regard, including even staff members that would naturally be overlooked by him! It was an open secret that Shirley loves Lelouch, it was that obvious.

And then there is what she's doing. Certainly all her charity work falls into more good reputation for Lelouch and whatever plan he has, but schools? Hospitals? _Orphanages_? Shirley is running around cheerfully setting herself as the _Empress of Charity_ as the media calls her and she genuinely seems to mean it. As if Lelouch isn't popular enough, his young wife – young love everyone is saying, a _romantic_ story of a girl who fell in love with a prince as his own person, a little Cinderella like in style as a commoner becomes Empress just like Lelouch's mother before her – is arguably even more of a darling of the media and general population than he is.

Cornelia sits back down, glaring at the reports on her desk before glancing out the window. Biting her lip, Cornelia wonders just how Schneizel will be able to frame fighting Lelouch as a good thing when he's setting himself as practically the second coming of King Arthur in terms of popularity and reputation.

What does he know that makes him so certain he can win?

* * *

_fragment 74: talk 2_

C.C. is amused by how the world is reacting to Lelouch and Shirley. But well, after centuries of dealing with the less than ideal rulers of the past, Lelouch and Shirley are like heaven sent angels. They even mean what they are doing, though that doesn't mean they aren't hiding other preparations beneath all the other work they are doing.

Like prepping for war. C.C. slips into the big hanger that is for Shinkirō and Lancelot, along with a few others – like what will be her own Knightmare for battle – to watch what is going on for a time. The originally E.U. based scientists Lelouch found thanks to old reports dating back to the E.U. and Euro-Britannia conflict, specifically during the time of Julius Kingsley, are fussing over plans and setting up fabricators, installing things into the Shinkirō to aid its power and capabilities. To make the Eighth Generation Knightmare more than a match for the recently completed Ninth Generation Lancelot Albion.

C.C. watches them, enjoying their cheerful demeanour. At some point she'll track down their commander for a long overdue talk, but for now C.C. wants to relax and watch what sometimes still looks like magic to her unfold.

“Um...Miss C.C.?” C.C. turns slightly, blinking slightly at seeing a rather nervous looking Ledo. And Schnee is right behind him.

_'Oh dear...what has them talking to me?'_ C.C. sighs but faces them fully. “Is there something the matter?”

“Um...” Ledo glances over at the scientists and drops his voice. “Is...is it true that His Majesty was Zero?”

C.C. considers the two of them for a long moment, letting what he asked sink in. “Why do you ask?”

“Because...because it...it would make sense.” Ledo says after a glance over at Schnee. “Everyone said he died but in truth he's here working with Britannia because he can't anymore do so with the Black Knights and the UFN. Something happened there.”

“Zero...Zero had to mean what he said.” Schnee says softly, the usually self-assured noble looking rather nervous. “What he said...they were speeches from the heart. Just like His Majesty.”

“And that Shinkirō was Zero's. A custom Knightmare not just anyone could use.” Ledo adds, glancing over at the Shinkirō which is currently going through checks to see if the system they set up will work and if there are any problems with it interacting with the other systems.

“Yes. Yes he was. The story of what happened...” C.C. considers the two boys before her and has the oddest sensation. Not unlike before she made the split second decision to contract with Lelouch, but still very different. They are not candidates, however she can sense something interesting in them.

“If you wish to know it, you will have to speak with me in private.” C.C. smirks at another thought. “Oh and buy me pizza for the night.”

The two glance at each other, silently communicating, then turn back to her, oddly sweet smiles on their faces. “Yes. I think that's a good deal.” Schnee says for the both of them.

C.C. smiles back, assured that she made the right choice. Even if Lelouch will _fuss_ ever so cutely about it when he finds out.

* * *

_fragment 78: report_

Suzaku strides through the hallways of the Pendragon Palace, ignoring the servants who bow upon seeing him. Or the ones that don't, the ones that are actually the Geassed half-siblings of Lelouch. Suzaku knows he should be upset about it, and he is to a point, but seeing prissy Guinevere dusting is still something he secretly enjoys.

It is time for another report on the progress with the secret preparations for war. The media, everyone, is focusing on the Emperor of Justice and the Empress of Charity, and thus it's easier to hide such preparations. There have been a few spies but they were easily discovered and dealt with. Suzaku didn't have to lift a finger, just watch as that Ryo tackled one fleeing spy by diving from a walkway above.

_'Those are such strange people he found.'_ Suzaku muses, but he can't help smiling at the thought. Leila reminds him in part of Euphie and he knows Lelouch sees it too. She's also a very capable commander and that, as much as the Knightmare pilots she has and the scientists as well, is why Lelouch sought her out and coaxed out her out of “retirement” and back into service. He couldn't convince her as Zero but as Lelouch he could. Ironically, it was thanks to _Leila's_ Geass that she joined them.

Adjusting his uniform – it's so tight, like he's always wearing his pilot uniform (which he is but _still_ ) – Suzaku knocks on the door into Lelouch's suite. After a pause, the sound of the electronic lock being removed is announced along with a “You may enter, Sir Kururugi” from Lelouch. Suzaku steps in, pausing in the entrance way, wondering where Lelouch is.

“Sir Kururugi, come this way.” Suzaku automatically turns and walks over. He realizes too late where he's being commanded to be and hesitates outside.

“Um...Your Majesty? I have a report to give.” Suzaku settles on saying behind the semi-transparant door that leads to the bath.

Lelouch lets out a soft sigh. “Come on in Suzaku. You can't give a proper report behind a door.”

Suzaku dithers for a moment, listening. He can't hear any water, so he figures he's safe and walks on in.

He's not safe. Lelouch is in the middle of a bath, in the Roman style, and is currently soaking in the tub, eyes half closed, and his entire body easy for Suzaku to see.

He really _really_ hates how tight his damn uniform is.

“Um...the preparations are almost complete. According to Dr. Randle the BRS-C will be up and running soon enough and Earl Asplund says the Lancelot Albion is complete, though the Shinkirō needs a few more days of tweaks and testing before it is. As for the Lancelot Frontier and the Iskandar Knightmares, they are complete and their pilots took them for successful test runs. The Kusanagi, Clarent, and Durendal should be ready by the time you need them.” Suzaku shifts slightly, trying to not look at Lelouch who seems oblivious to his naked state. “The Vincent drones have been properly equipped and so have the Alexander drones. We are still waiting on the Akatsuki drones; it's hard for Rakshata's work to be decoded apparently.”

“That is good to know.” Lelouch finally turns to look at Suzaku and frowns. “What is wrong Suzaku?”

Suzaku, currently turning away from Lelouch and knowing he's blushing, stammers, “I-I don't know what you are talking about Your Majesty.”

Lelouch frowns at that. “You can just call me Lelouch when we are alone. You know that.”

“Um...I should...” Suzaku stops at the sound of water falling off Lelouch's body, as he stands and walks towards Suzaku.

“Face me Suzaku.” Lelouch commands and Suzaku does so. Lelouch sighs, seeing how he's got his eyes tightly closed. “Open your eyes.”

Suzaku does and steps back. Lelouch is right there in front of him, gorgeous, naked, and totally, completely inappropriate for him to look on him like that. “Le-Lelouch!”

Lelouch just looks hurt. “Why can't you look at me? It's just me.”

“That's exactly why I can't look!!” Suzaku blurts out and immediately regrets it at Lelouch's even more hurt expression. “I can't...Lelouch you...I shouldn't...” Suzaku feels sick, horrible. He's desiring Lelouch again and he shouldn't, he really shouldn't. “I can't...not with Shirley...”

“...What does Shirley have to do with this?” Lelouch asks softly, confusion writ clearly across his face. “Suzaku--” He steps forward and Suzaku flinches back. “Suzaku...”

“...You're beautiful.” Suzaku finally lets out, dropping his head down and turning slightly away. His face feels like it might burn off. “Very beautiful Lelouch. But you have Shirley and I shouldn't...”

Lelouch stares at him. “Suzaku...how...how long?” His voice gets very soft at the end.

“...before I found out you were Zero I...I noticed. But then after I...buried it. Euphie was there too and...and...then things went bad.” Suzaku finally lifts his gaze, meeting Lelouch's, and gives him a sad smile. “I won't...don't worry. I won't do anything there. I won't get between you and Shirley. Excuse me your majesty.”

He turns and leaves before Lelouch can do anything else except reach out a hand too late, watching his knight go with a strange look of pain on his face.

* * *

_fragment 90: harsh truth_

Gino curses, banging on the control panel of the Tristan, but it's no use. In one fell swoop, that Lancelot Albion – _Suzaku_ – completely crippled it and left Gino on the desert ground. “Dammit!”

Gino closes his eyes tightly, trying not to think on Suzaku's words but...he's loyal to Britannia. And this is Britannia he's fighting against, even if it's Lelouch's not Charles's. He licks his lips, opening his eyes and sees the Galahad matching the Lancelot Albion. Bismark is not Knight of One for no reason.

_'I'm supposed to serve Britannia...but what Lelouch said about Ashford...'_ Gino feels vaguely sick. A prince of Britannia was in front of him, unknowingly, and he also interacted with his sister while she was Viceroy. He never considered, never put Lelouch vi Britannia together with Lelouch Lamperouge. How stupid is that?

And all of what Lelouch is doing...certainly he's destroying the old ways of Britannia, but he remembers a maid, remembers his first love, remembers the incident that had him leaving his family. That's what Lelouch is stopping.

Then there is Shirley. Dear lord _there is Shirley_! He never considered that cute redhead to be able to handle politics or anything, and yet she's standing right by Lelouch as his Empress and successfully at that.

Gino watches the fight and sees it. He sees not only the Lancelot Albion overcome the undefeated Bismark, defeating him for the first time, he also sees the broken Excalibur fall beside the broken Tristan.

But he also sees that within the Britannia of Lelouch there is something he could swear loyalty to, something that has Suzaku turn away from everyone else to follow. He remembers his cruel words upon offering to kill the Emperor for Schneizel to be Knight of One. He remembers watching the broadcast of their coup and his sheer anger and disbelief at what they did.

And he remembers _Anya_. He remembers Lelouch's press conference on the OSI, on memory alteration experiments, and he can't turn away from that as it _makes sense_. Questions that Bismark avoided, that he couldn't find Schneizel to ask, Lelouch has the answers to and is willing to answer.

So when knights of Britannia show up to take him captive – led by those two young Konoe Knights of Suzaku's – Gino willingly surrenders, letting them handcuff him and watching quietly as they take both the battered Tristan and the broken halves of the Excalibur with them.

* * *

_fragment 92: revenge_

C.C. looks up from looking over a report on _Helios_ at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Vaguely wondering who it is, she calls out, “You can come in.”

To C.C.'s surprise, the one that walks in is Shirley. The redhead isn't smiling and in fact looks oddly serious. “C.C., you know that in five days Lulu will be talking to the UFN right? And...about how he plans to deal with the Black Knights.”

C.C. frowns at the reminder. Because Lelouch's plan for the Black Knights is to do _nothing_. Despite their actions likely dooming a good chunk of the world if Lelouch can't stop Schneizel, despite them betraying not only Zero but the UFN, and despite Rolo's death, Lelouch decided not to do anything. This likely has to do with the fact the Black Knights involved in the betrayal likely poisoned Kaguya and Xingke against him, painting themselves as the reasonable ones. Especially with his Geass involved. Lelouch's word will not be trusted in that regard and the UFN will be looking at him with suspicion, especially those informed about his Geass.

“C.C., I have to ask...do you have _anything_ that would let us deal with the Black Knights?” Shirley looks straight on at her, and C.C. knows she's serious. It surprises her but at the same time not; Shirley loves Lelouch and is devoted to him in a fashion that puts Marianne's devotion to Charles to shame.

And, C.C. knows from what she heard, Shirley loved Rolo like a little brother, looking to him as her future brother-in-law despite not being of the same blood as Lelouch.

_'Rolo was young. Too young.'_ C.C. softens, feels sad, thinking on it. _'Same age as Nunnally in fact. Too young for what happened to him. And there is a face, a person, Shirley can direct that frustration and anger at his death at.'_

“Actually I do.” And C.C. reaches around and zips open the back of Mr. Cheese. Despite genuinely treasuring it, there was another reason for C.C. to bring it with her. She pulls out a small device, surprising Shirley. “This lets me connect to the...extra security Lelouch added to all of the Black Knights bases and ships. Even Knightmares. He used Geass to hide the fact they are there and cleverly hid them all. Then put control in my hand so he wouldn't abuse it. He knew they had the right to privacy and trusted me to watch in his place.” C.C. considers it. “If I hadn't been amnesiac I would have likely been warned of the Betrayal before it happened.”

“Then...then you can get everything in regards to the Betrayal. And use it to take them down.” Shirley is practically blazing now, looking almost hungrily at the device.

“Not exactly...we are normally too far to interface with the system...however.” C.C. smiles and it's not a nice smile. “I think I could convince Yukiya to help out.”

The smile that grows on Shirley's face is a match for C.C.'s, if not more vicious. “Well...let's go find him shall we? I have a...speech to prepare for the UFN. For the _world_.”

* * *

_fragment 100: loyalty_

Jeremiah walks tall and proudly through the rows of preparing soldiers and Knightmares, engineers running through checks for everything before they are to ship out in secrecy tonight. Without any spies around, it should be easy but His Majesty insisted on everyone being extra careful just in case.

Jeremiah's feet lead him to a specific hanger, where Knight of Three Gino Weinberg is currently being lectured by a pretty young scientist in regards to the improvements done to his Tristan, now referred to as the Tristan Divider. Or at least trying to, as Gino seems to want to flirt with the scientist who is very flustered by it.

“Sir Weinberg, please stop teasing Dr. Clément.” Jeremiah's words make Gino jump and Anna Clément squeak, turning to face him.

“I'm not teasing her.” Gino protests, but shrugs anyways. “But sure. So what exactly do I need to know about the Tristan?”

Anna gathers herself. “It's about the improved transformation and how fast it will be moving now. If you don't take the time to get yourself used to it, it might throw you off in a battle. And I need to warn you about just how sharp your MVS are...”

As Jeremiah continues past them, he smiles. It truly had only taken a single conversation with His Majesty and Sir Kururugi for Gino to throw his own loyalty behind the two of them. Though unfortunately he was unable to contact Anya.

A frown forms on Jeremiah's face as he considers what Gino brought up about Anya and His Majesty confirmed; Anya had been the real witness to Lady Marianne's death and due to the sensitive nature of her murderer, her memories were rewritten. Not just once, but more than a few times for the needs of the previous Emperor.

Jeremiah can't help feel slightly angry just thinking of V.V., knowing now he was the one to murder Lady Marianne, how he used him in an attempt to harm her son. The only good news is that V.V. is now officially dead, having lost his Code during the attack on the Geass Order thanks to Charles, his own brother, getting fed up with him.

Jeremiah finally reaches the hanger where the Sutherland Seig awaits him and pauses, staring up at the great orange bulk. He knows that there are some things he is not being told but judging by their looks and means of speaking, it likely is something they are worried about his reaction to. Some form of information that makes them wary.

_'And not in a dangerous fashion. But more like they don't want to hurt me.'_ Jeremiah considers this and decides he can trust His Majesty in this regard. Lady Shirley seemed torn about telling him or not, but if such a gentle girl keeps quiet as well she must truly believe His Majesty's choice is right. A smile forms on his face at the gentle but strong girl who has His Majesty's heart.

The smile fades as he considers the looks His Majesty sometimes throws his Knight and how C.C. is hovering around. How Lady Shirley is watching it all with a worried and thoughtful look.

He does wonder what is going on there but he must trust them, as young as most of them are in the matters of heart, in regards to solving their own problems.

With that matter settled in his mind and heart, Jeremiah approaches the Sutherland Sieg and starts preparing for his own part in the upcoming conflict.

* * *

_fragment 106: love again_

The preparations are all complete. Lelouch has prepared as much as he can right now. The _Helios_ is underway and the rest of his forces are taking up positions to be secretly within range if something happens at the UFN. Or elsewhere.

The entire city of Pendragon is on an evacuation notice, even those half-siblings he Geassed will be evacuated soon after Lelouch enters his private airship to head “alone” to the UFN meeting.

And yet Lelouch can't stop pacing back and forth, feeling out of sorts. Like he still hasn't done enough. It jitters up and down, this restless energy.

The sound of the door opening makes him turn and stop for a moment, seeing Shirley. Shirley looks back at him for a moment, then walks up and takes his face her hands, pulling him down slightly to kiss him. They gently part and Shirley smiles up at him. “It's going to be okay Lulu.”

Lelouch manages an awkward smile, still feeling shaky and uncertain. “It should be, right? Ugh.” He walks over to the bed and sits down, covering his face in his hands. “I just feel awful for some reason.”

“It's a lot of responsibility on your shoulders.” Shirley soothes him, sitting down next to him and curling next to him. Lelouch reaches out and pulls her into a half hug, taking in deep breaths to try to calm down. “Not just the army under your command, but the entire country of Britannia. The world even if Schneizel's Damocles works as the reports say it will.”

“Heh, that's not really helping.” Lelouch chuckles awkwardly, but strangely starts to relax as the reasons for his nerves sink in. “It's just...I don't know for sure if I'm making the right choices. I used to be so certain but now...”

Shirley hums but doesn't respond to him. Not verbally. Instead she tilts his head and kisses him again. This one lasts longer and isn't as chaste, Shirley slipping her tongue in Lelouch's mouth and him responding, moans slipping free from their mouths. With a soft whump, Lelouch falls back on the bed and finds himself staring up at Shirley.

Shirley, who is blushing a bit awkwardly, as Lelouch finds his hand is on her butt. It's a nice butt but he's not sure what to do about his hand on it. Shirley smiles at him and kisses him again. It's getting hot, heated, and Lelouch realizes with a jolt where this is heading.

“Shirley? Are...are you sure?” He asks, breathing heavy breaths once they separate again. They both are red, flushed, and Lelouch can feel a coil of heat growing in his abdomen.

Shirley gives an awkward smile, pushing some hair back from her face. “Yes. Um...mostly. I might want to uh...stop at any point but...I don't think so.” Shirley runs her hands up Lelouch's chest. “We are married Lulu. It's...normal for a wife and husband right? To want this.”

“Yes.” Lelouch finally squeezes Shirley's butt and enjoys the gasp of pleasure that brings. “Yes...you can say no whenever if it's too much.” He assures her awkwardly and is rewarded with another breathless kiss.

Shirley backs off just a bit. “Same for you Lulu. If it's too much, you tell me.” At his nod, she kisses him again, slow and heated.

Lelouch returns it and lets the passion in him rise hotter and hotter with it.

* * *

_fragment 111: confuse_

Nina does not move her eyes from her laptop, nor from the numbers scrolling in front of her. She taps the keys a bit and frowns, a furrow in her brow as she considers her options. Rivalz makes a concerned sound, likely because she's barely slept ever since he and Milly took her into hiding in Ashford, but soon is distracted by the TV.

The news is talking about Lelouch vi Britannia, the Emperor of Justice, again and Nina can't bare to think of him. Milly told her the truth; that he's Zero. That the Black Knights betrayed him.

_'He's Princess Euphemia's murderer.'_ Nina thinks but she isn't entirely certain she's angry. It's more confusing, as Lelouch is a friend. She remembers him fondly, as the only student council member who _got_ her interests. Not even Milly ever did despite their long friendship. And then he turns out to be Princess Euphemia's murderer.

But he's also her half-brother and Nina knows it doesn't sound like him – or Zero when she finally thinks on it – to cause Princess Euphemia's death. So she's not certain.

She won't ever forgive Zero she's sure of that.

Rivalz suddenly gasps, stepping in front of Nina and that pulls her from her numbers and confusing thoughts. Her eyes widen. “Lloyd?”

Lloyd Asplund gives her a wide grin, clapping his hands together. “Nina! I see you are working hard.” He steps in, Rivalz still eyeing him warily. “Don't worry boy, I'm not here to harm her. I'm here to get her to safety.” Lloyd nods at what is on the screen then turns to Nina. “Miss Einstein, your abilities are requested by His Majesty.” His gaze looks oddly serious and Nina feels vaguely nervous, but at the same time...

Nina nods. “Just give me a few minutes to shut down and pack up.” Nina barely has anything to pack, having packed up a suitcase of things as soon as Milly got her clothing and the like for her stay in Ashford. The only thing she brought with her was her personal laptop which holds copies of all of her research.

Research currently in the hands of the missing Prince Schneizel who is more than willing to use it to its full, horrifying extent.

Nina glances over at the TV, at Lelouch waving at the gathering crowd which is cheering his arrival, looking forward to his Britannia's joining up with the UFN in the name of world unity and harmony.

Nina won't ever forgive Zero, but maybe one day she'll be able to forgive Lelouch.

* * *

_fragment 113: jealous_

Kallen is not entirely sure how she feels as she escorts Lelouch to the UFN meeting. Maybe she wanted to try to talk to him, but she can't think of how to start it.

“ _Stop putting yourself down Lulu! How dare you just lie and lie! That's not going to help at all! Why can't you just accept you aren't always to blame?!”_

Shirley's words ring in her ears, as Kallen slows and glances behind her at Lelouch. He's taking his time, acting like he doesn't recognize her, but certainly acts like he knows Ashford well. He pauses by the stairs, looking at where there was once a ramp. From what Kallen knows, that was removed along with all other adjustments made for Nunnally, to make her completely “vanish” when Lelouch's and others memories were altered.

“Your Majesty, we cannot delay too long.” Kallen says instead and wonders at her odd feelings when she thinks of Shirley. Thinks of the wedding ring on the redhead's finger and how happy she and Lelouch look together in carefully staged press conferences or with the odd paparazzi that manages to sneak into the palace and snap a picture before being thrown out.

She's pretty sure she's jealous and she's not sure how to deal with it yet.

* * *

_fragment 120: fury of the small_

“Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi of the UFN Supreme Council.” Lelouch's voice rings out loud and proud in the converted gymnasium for the meeting. “I would like for the Holy Britannian Empire to participate in the United Federation of Nations.”

Kaguya stares at the Emperor of Britannia before her. _'Zero-_ _sama_ _...'_ She can't help but think of what she was told, of his dangerous power to control others as long as he looked into their eyes. Of how he's guilty of the SAZ Massacre and possibly other tragedies on his path to power.

But the man before her is, though speaking strongly, here to appeal to her in her position as the Chairman of the UFN Supreme Council. He is here as one leader of the world to another.

“Do you understand that participation is dependant upon a 2/3 majority vote of UFN members?” She asks and knows he knows. Zero was the one involved heavily in creating the laws, the charter, of the UFN in the first place.

And Zero stands before her.

“Of course. That is the democratic method.” Lelouch replies smoothly. “If you are to have things even reasonably fair, you must have that amount of people happy with the new motion to be passed.”

“That is right.” Kaguya says, as she presses on a button, raising up the walls that were built to hide Lelouch from view, blocking his use of Geass. Screens within and without allow communication “face to face” with him still, but he cannot use his Geass.

As the discussion rises among the UFN members, Kaguya presses the button that lets her screen turn on within the barrier, seeing Lelouch once more through it. “What do you want, treacherous Emperor Lelouch?”

Lelouch blinks at her. “I do believe I said what I want. For the Holy Britannian Empire to join the UFN and work towards a better world.”

“Is that so?” Xingke appears in another screen at that, just as planned. “UFN resolutions are determined by majority vote.”

Tohdoh appears next. “Voting rights are apportioned according to each nation's population.”

“With the break up of the Chinese Federation,” Xingke adds, “the most populous nation in the world...”

“Is Britannia.” Ohgi finishes, glaring murderously at Lelouch. Kaguya worries and hopes he doesn't lose his temper. He's been on edge for some time.

_'I understand_ _ **why**_ _but this is no time to lose one's head.'_ Kaguya sighs internally.

Kaguya does not pay much attention to the rest, already knowing what they are saying; if Britannia joins right now, Lelouch will control over 50% of the votes and thus effectively rule the UFN. With one voting motion, he could rule the whole world.

“In short, you would be usurping control of the UFN upon joining.” Kaguya says out loud, looking Lelouch straight on.

“What about it Emperor Lelouch?” Ohgi demands, and wow he looks _really_ mad. Kaguya hopes someone cuts him off before he says something ill-advised.

“If you say we're wrong, we want you to either divide up Britannia or else limit your voting representation to 20%.” Xingke says, eyeing Lelouch as suspiciously as the rest.

Lelouch sighs at this point. “I'm afraid you are asking me to undertake either a 15 to 20 year venture or to sabotage your democracy. It is not a democracy if all voices are not heard.”

“...a 15 to 20 year venture?” Kaguya repeats, shocked. _'What does he mean by that?'_

“To free the Areas requires that they have a fully functioning government in place. That requires many things, including trustworthy people to place in charge.” Lelouch begins, raising a hand and extending one finger. “It also includes the needed equipment, a voting system to be set up, and assurance of their safety during and after that process.”

“My best method of doing so lies within the UFN, which holds so many governments-in-exile of the Areas before they were such.” Lelouch reveals, looking directly at Kaguya. “To do so however, requires me to work through the UFN as long as I'm outside it.”

“...what do you mean?” Xingke asks and Kaguya wonders herself, thinking back on the charter.

It clicks. “You mean--!” Kaguya gasps, staring at the Emperor before her.

He nods. “As per paragraph 10 of the Charter, no UFN member can make negotiations or treaties with a non-member unless it is through the UFN Supreme Council.” A great gasp goes up through the building as that rings out in the air, a gasp Kaguya is certain gets echoed throughout the world. “As long as I'm not a member, each Area would require a year's worth of meetings if one is lucky. At worse, it would take two years to free each Area. If I am to shorten that, perhaps to 5 to 10 years with some luck, I must be a member of the UFN. With that, I can arrange direct negotiations with the government-in-exile of each Area.”

“...and what of reducing your voting rights to 20%?!” Ohgi demands.

“To do so risks dismantling the democracy you are trying to establish.” Lelouch's voice is like a whip here. “If one exception is made, another will soon follow. There is bad blood within the nations here and to avoid it erupting into conflict or worse oppression of each other, there must be a way to equalize the voting.”

_'...he's not wrong.'_ Kaguya realizes. To best free the Areas, Lelouch must join the UFN. If the method of vote counting is changed for Britannia's entry, what other “minor” exceptions could come from that? It could bring the world back to where it was before the Oriental Incident, if not worse.

“This decision does not need to be made immediately, I understand that clearly. This is just one meeting of possibly quite a few more.” Lelouch announces. “I have made my intentions clear as to why I wish to join the UFN now instead of later after the Areas have been freed. It is simply because I wish to free them sooner rather than later, to not bog down world politics with just one country's problems.”

“And yet if you join the UFN you will rule it!” Ohgi snaps out, something terrifying in his face as he glares at Lelouch.

“Only until the Areas start to be freed. At which point the majority of my voting rights will drop to a more reasonable number.” Lelouch calmly rebuts him.

Ohgi looks like he might have more to say – and Kaguya has to admit the fact Britannia will have over 50% of the vote is a major sticking fact here – but he is interrupted.

With a screeching sound, all screens are taken over. Lelouch winces, covering an ear, which Kaguya notices, just before a new face appears.

“You?!” Ohgi snarls, looking even angrier.

Shirley lu Britannia, Empress of Britannia, merely nods. “Yes. Me.”

Kaguya wavers a bit. Why is she interrupting? Is it a plan of Lelouch's?

“Shirley?!” Lelouch sounds shocked, staring wide-eyed in a fashion that is very clearly genuine surprise and even worry.

_'Nope. Not his plan.'_ Kaguya notes dryly and wonders at his expression there. That is less than elegant and always together as he usually shows himself as Emperor. There is no way he would lose his calm in front of the world in such a manner if it _wasn't_ genuine.

“I am very sorry to interrupt but I cannot remain silent on this information I have.” Shirley says, her voice rising above the noise of shock that echoes in the chamber at her taking over the meeting. “Lulu...His Majesty had no intention of revealing this at any point, but I'm afraid I cannot remain silent.”

“Shirley...?” Lelouch stares at her, confused and trying to understand what she's getting at. “No wait--!” He seems to realize her intentions but it is too late.

“It is about the true fate of Zero.” Shirley announces and everyone goes _nuts_. Kaguya pales, glancing worriedly at the screen that holds Ohgi. Who is still glaring at Shirley even more so than he did with Lelouch.

“I...I spent some time with the Black Knights before the FLEIJA was dropped.” Shirley reveals and ripples of shock echo around at her admittance of working with people her country considers “terrorists”. “I got involved because Lulu was already involved from the beginning.”

“...what?” Kaguya can't help that little word slipping free and she sees the worry on Lelouch's face. Is she about to reveal him as Zero? If she does, she doesn't know how the world will react to that...

“He was a major reason why Zero was so successful.” Shirley continues and Kaguya lets out a sigh of relief before wondering why she did so. But Shirley continues. “Back when he and his sister were in hiding, he encountered Zero by chance. It was in Shinjuku where by a strange accident had him stuck in the middle of that awful incident. Zero was the one who allowed him to escape with his life and he...made him curious. What he intended to do, what he planned to do...and then he went and saved Kururugi Suzaku. With that, Lelouch vi Britannia choose to support Zero's rise in power, though did so unknown to most Black Knights member due to his true heritage and the risks it brought to his sister.”

Kaguya's eyes widen. _'She's telling the truth but altering it. Just hiding the fact Lelouch is Zero! Shinjuku...that must have been when he gained his Geass! So that is where he would have “met” Zero.'_

“However...during the Black Rebellion he was discovered and the previous Emperor took him away, forcing Zero into hiding and trapping Lulu in his own school as a prisoner both in fact and in his own mind through their memory alteration technology.” Shirley adds, taking in a deep breath. “I myself was also effected by the memory experiments and forgot...quite a bit.”

“If he was with the Black Knights, why is he now the Emperor of Britannia?” One of the representatives asks. “Even with Zero's death--”

“It is the _manner_ of Zero's death that has him fleeing the Black Knights and instead becoming Emperor of Britannia.” Shirley announces. She reveals within her hands a device. “This device was crafted by Zero to always have eyes on the Black Knights. He gave it to someone else for safe keeping, so he would not abuse it himself. That someone...was C.C. and she granted me access to _everything_.”

And she presses a button, causing the screen to shift and change once more. Kaguya's heart drops as Schneizel of all people appears, in the meeting room of the Ikagura, talking to members of the Black Knights. She watches as the – obviously fake now she hears it herself – recording plays, revealing Zero to be responsible for the SAZ Massacre.

And then it reveals that...

“Japan.” Xingke shakes, fury filling his body as he sees the meeting. There isn't much altered there, he knows. The only thing missing is mention of Geass and Zero's true identity, carefully edited out. He does not blame that editing at all, for the Geass is terrifying and unbelievable. And it's obviously part of Shirley's plan to hide that Lelouch was Zero; a sensible choice as that would cause even _more_ chaos to spread throughout the world. “You, Ohgi, as the second-in-command of the Black Knights, you made a deal with the Prime Minister of Britannia to _free Japan_ in exchange for _killing Zero_?!”

“That is...that is false I have never seen her before!” He tries to deny even as new video shows a once again only slightly altered clip, hiding that Lelouch is Zero, as the Black Knights point their guns at Kallen, Shirley, and Lelouch, along with a false Zero.

“You recognized her immediately when she appeared on screen.” Kaguya retorts, feeling hot rage fill her. A deal with Schneizel. _A fucking deal_. Not just him warning them of Geass...

...and why _would_ he warn them, his own enemies? Kaguya pales and bites her finger. Schneizel ended the conflict with the EU by making quiet negotiations with various members less than happy with the war, then didn't follow through with them, causing the whole system to collapse and allowing Britannia to conquer all of Europa. That is entirely why Zero justified paragraph 10 of the UFN Charter, to prevent that same tactic being done on them.

However, Schneizel still pulled that off but with the Black Knights, removing Zero. His greatest threat destroyed by his own forces thanks to clever wordplay and circumstantial evidence.

“That...she's the Empress of Britannia!” Ohgi tries to protest, only for Xingke to glare at him now.

“It was too personal for that.” As the screen shows Shirley shooting Villetta before running off with Zero and Lelouch, as Ohgi yells and turns to her, worry and fear on his face for her. “Like she did something to upset you.” Xingke retorts, and Ohgi lets out an angry sound before shutting off his screen. The videos playing thanks to Shirley also end at that point, returning her visage to the screens.

“Is this true?” Kaguya asks, not just Shirley but Lelouch. Lelouch who is staring at Shirley in utter shock.

Shirley gives a sad smile. “Yes. It is...” She turns to Lelouch finally. “I'm sorry Lulu. But turns out as forgiving as I am, there are some things I can't forgive. What they did...they killed Rolo Lulu. I can't forgive them that.”

And the world _screams_ as what was once fact is utterly changed as Lelouch takes in a deep breath, runs a hand over his face, and nods. “Yes. I originally was cooperating with Zero and the Black Knights secretly to aid them in defeating Britannia. My becoming Emperor was never considered a truly valid plan, but it was considered for various reasons at the least as not entirely impossible due to my status. When Zero died...I decided it was worth the risk after my confrontation with the Emperor went the way it did.”

_'_ _Nothing is the same. It will never be the same again._ _'_ Kaguya thinks, just as Ohgi rams into Ashford with an Akatsuki and the Black Knights dissolve into chaos, some taking Ohgi's side but more taking the “dead” Zero's side. Just as it looks like he might actually manage to kill Lelouch, the Lancelot Albion appears from where it was hiding nearby in the ocean...

...and a report comes in of a FLEIJA being released in California, not far from Pendragon.

* * *

_fragment 140: meeting_

“I want to know what is going on right now.” Lelouch announces as he enters the meeting hall flanked by the Konoe Knights, though he looks rather worn out. And no wonder he is, what with the chaos the UFN meeting dissolved into.

“The forces that attacked appear to have been mercenaries.” One of the secretaries announces, currently looking through the reports. “It seems like Schneizel el Britannia hired them to aid him.”

“And now unfortunately half of the UFN Supreme Council was taken hostage, including the Tianzi and Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi.” Lelouch sits down gracefully, though rubs his forehead. “How did he hide those mercenaries...” He mutters to himself, before straightening. “How are our plans proceeding? Is the _Helios_ on target?”

“The _Helios_ reported in just five minutes ago. They should be in position as planned.” The second secretary announces.

“The Damocles is still hovering in California...I wonder why it hasn't bombed Pendragon yet.” Cécile worries in that regard, looking nervous as to why that is so. Lelouch understands her worries completely; it's not like Schneizel to not use the Damocles on the capital city.

Though, the giant hole in the desert not far from Pendragon is threat enough. The FLEIJA have, according to Nina, had the limiters released, making them even more dangerous.

_'Nina...I do hope your work will be finished within what time we have left.'_ Lelouch thinks, worrying over what Nina must do and what time they have left. “Put the preparations into the final stage. I want everyone acting like they needed to be done yesterday. We have no clue idea of what the Damocles is truly capable of, how fast it can move.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The secretary bows and quickly walks out, as Lelouch turns to her companion.

“What of the Black Knights?” He asks, and the man looks nervous and Lelouch does not blame him; no one likes being the bearer of bad news.

“They are very fragmented. A good chunk have requested to aid us in the fight against Schneizel, due to his actions and responsibility for Zero's death.” He adjusts his glasses, worriedly. “But an even greater amount have followed Ohgi. Most seem to have followed to try to rescue the UFN members, but a few seem to still be loyal to him for whatever reason.” The man frowns and does not seem pleased about that. Lelouch lodges that fact in his head for later.

He instead glances over at C.C. “How are the preparations for the fight?”

“The BRS-C is working fine and the Lancelot Frontier and the Vincent Drones are ready for launch.” C.C. tells him calmly, still clutching Mr. Cheese even in her elegant grey dress, with matching eye motif to Lelouch's own. “According to Dr. Clément, the Tristan Divider is ready for battle and Sir Gino has run himself through its paces so he shouldn't have any trouble either.”

“The Akatsuki Drones are ready too.” Cécile adds, glancing at the clipboard in her arms. “The Clarent has been finalized too and the Shinkirō is prepped for battle. We should be ready...” She looks nervous and uncertain.

_'And not for no reason...damn I thought I had a little more time. If he hadn't struck then...'_ Lelouch thinks of Shirley's announcement and smirks. _'I'm gonna guess she surprised you_ _ **brother**_ _. She's not just an ornamental Empress.'_

A commotion at the door is the only warning they get before Jeremiah bursts in, carrying...

Lelouch's brain lets out an alarm sound as he sees Sayoko Shinozaki in his arms, looking tired and rather beaten up but still conscious. “Sayoko?!”

“Lelouch-sama...” Sayoko manages a small smile even as she winces. Lelouch quickly barks out orders, getting her a chair for now and calling in the doctors to look after her. As Lelouch steps closer to her, she holds out a hand carrying a small USB drive. “This is all the information I could get on how Damocles works...they are planning to head to Japan and use that as the staging ground where they will raise Damocles up...” Sayoko winces, looking woozy from loss of blood. “I did not get the full plan but it seems Schneizel plans to use the Damocles to blow up any who would stand in his way of rule.”

“Sayoko...you are alive...if you are?!” Lelouch only has a moment for it to sink it before a private transmission for the Emperor comes in. There is only one person to know this channel, and seeing no choice, Lelouch answers it.

“Does it feel good to rule the UFN? To subdue people, Lelouch?” Schneizel asks and Lelouch glares at him.

“Schneizel.” C.C. eyes Lelouch warily and the others coming in don't look very assured either. C.C. clicks on the other channel, allowing Suzaku to also take part in this meeting, even if silently.

“I've taken custody of all the FLEIJA warheads.” Schneizel announces, seeming so calm and in control. He might very well be.

“Are you drawing your bow against the Britannian Emperor?” Lelouch asks, knowing that's true. Schneizel would not allow him to rule the world. Not when he desires it himself.

“I'm afraid I do not acknowledge you as Emperor.” Schneizel is still smiling, gently, like he's already won.

_'If Sayoko is alive...'_ Lelouch grits his teeth. “I see. Then you see yourself as more fitting as Emperor.”

“No. You are mistaken Lelouch.” The smile does not fade, his calm remains there. As unemotional as ever is Schneizel. “The one best suited for ruling Britannia...is Nunnally vi Britannia.”

And it's her. Nunnally. Alive. In Schneizel's control, free for him to manipulate and place as his Puppet Empress. An enemy that the world – that **Lelouch** – cannot face easily.

“Onii-sama...Suzaku...I am...” Nunnally lifts her head. “I am now your enemy.”

The clock ticks down to the final conflict, starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Part 2. Next week Part 3 will come out and we'll see about a resolution to the finale!
> 
> If you are wondering about Schnee and Ledo, they are from the Lancelot & Guren spin-off manga, the Suzaku Side of it. A new update came out this month and I was very happy to find that, though not identical to canon of course, I got Schnee in the right ballpark and thus likely Ledo too! I really like that spin-off as it brings in four new children for me to adore and a lot of new things to the plot that's interesting to consider!
> 
> Also, YES I did bring in Akito characters! I'm quite fond of them and they do serve a purpose to the plot. Can you guess what is being planned by the hints I've dropped here?
> 
> In regards to Shirley's outfits, gloomiebunny drew her in her wedding dress which you can find [here](https://gloomiebunny.tumblr.com/post/181000693825/this-is-just-something-i-worked-on-for-lp-i-had). Her "Empress of Charity" outfit is based on [this Firefly Path dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/BKMeqm1BxkG/?taken-by=fireflypath), but in darker blues. And blue because a) I think it looks good on her and b) it's a "peaceful" colour, particularly for a woman to wear.
> 
> Please comment below, I LOVE to hear your reactions about my writing!


	3. Part 3: Requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this would be the end of the main fic if I had done the full arcs and chapters instead of fragment. The final arc of this canon divergence fic...
> 
> I sure hope you enjoy!

_fragment 2: rush_

There are many things to consider in this moment. Many things.

Most are thrown out the window as she finds herself staring out the ship's window, tapping a pen against the desk, and worrying. Leila frowns, thinking on the reports she got recently.

The UFN attacked by mercenaries. The fragmenting of the Black Knights. The Damocles attacking near yet not on Pendragon.

Leila considers that last a bit more. _'Considering the reveal of Nunnally vi Britannia being alive, set to be the new Empress under Schneizel el Britannia's control...it's very unlikely he could hide the destruction of Pendragon from_ _even_ _her if she insisted on not doing so.'_

The giant crater not far from Pendragon now is more than enough warning anyways. So close, just off by a few kilometres from Pendragon, enough that a huge blast of wind and debris dealt some significant damage to the district closest to the FLEIJA. Luckily for everyone's sake it had already been evacuated.

Leila sighs, then stands up. She has work to do herself, and she's unfortunately not in the position to help Lelouch.

But her Geass burns in her eye and she knows she can. They just have to win this fight first.

* * *

_fragment 5: running_

The whole of Japan has been flipped over. With the Damocles coming over here before making its ascent, this has become where the battle will take place. Lelouch picks Mt. Fuji to where he will take his stand, after taking a look at the route plotted out that Sayoko brought them along with the blueprints to the whole of Damocles, and sets up his final preparations for the fight.

And he tries, he tries so hard, not to think of Nunnally. It's not easy but if he lingers too long on her, he won't be able to fight. Deceived by Schneizel she might be, but she has declared to the world her intentions to fight him, to become Empress in his place. He's not entirely certain how Schneizel is keeping so much from her, but well...it's not Nunnally's fault she's literally blind and stuck in a wheelchair. Investigating things is hard for her in that regard.

It's why she never knew he was Zero.

A tap to his cheek makes him turn and look at C.C., who is giving him a subtly soft look. “Lelouch, you need to rest.”

Lelouch laughs, shakily, pushing himself away from the maps and strategies spread out on the desk that is his own on the _Avalon_. “I'll rest when it's over.”

“You can't think properly if you don't get enough rest.” C.C. reminds him, stepping closer to him even as he moves away to stand by the window, looking out at the army beneath him that is gathering. The fleet is almost fully prepped even though it's likely three days before the Damocles will arrive. He dare not be not prepared, though he plans on making sure the soldiers and other workers involved here like the engineers will take at least one full day before the battle to rest and do whatever they need before running into battle.

“I know.” Lelouch says to C.C.'s words, even as he stares out at the skyline. “But...if I stop I'll think the wrong things. I can't grant her any special privileges.”

C.C. doesn't need to ask who “she” is. “I know.” She repeats, holding his hand. “But that's not all that has you worried, does it?”

“The Black Knights that pursued Ohgi and the Tianzi did not come back. Reports speak of them being gathered up to fight alongside the Damocles and what forces Schneizel has.” Lelouch sighs. “This includes Kallen and Xingke. It's likely they have not just half the UFN Supreme Council as hostages on that ship, but others. Rakshata is missing, as is her entire engineering division.”

And the engineering division looked like a few grenades had gone off in it, along with a lot of bullet holes and smashed up equipment. While everyone was focused on the UFN, a strike force was sent to capture them all. And when Rakshata went off with the bulk of the Black Knights to try to stop Ohgi and rescue the UFN council, she got captured as well.

_'Damn that Ohgi. He never stopped being a problem.'_ Lelouch grumbles to himself, unable to do anything right now about it.

“The fight won't be easy. But Lelouch...you can win this.” C.C. reminds him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “You can.”

Lelouch says nothing, just squeezes her hand back and looks out the window.

Behind them, Shirley closes the door quietly behind her, a thoughtful expression on her face.

* * *

_fragment 7: deny_

Cornelia has had a hard year. Maybe even two. Ever since she came to Area 11 on the news of Clovis's death, nothing has gone right for her past a few minor victories. Not with Zero. Not with Lelouch, her half-brother, the murderer of her sister.

Cornelia however, finds herself questioning this and all Schneizel tells her. With the same calm he always has, he informs Nunnally of the horrors Lelouch did, his power to command others, of his status as Zero. And assures her that even Shirley and Suzaku are not operating of their own will.

_'But are they?'_ Cornelia wonders. The UFN meeting went in the exact opposite way as Schneizel expected, what with Shirley's appearance and announcement that put Lelouch's reputation even higher than before as one who supported Zero. _'She wasn't even fully lying, just hiding Geass and the fact Lelouch_ _ **is**_ _Zero.'_ Cornelia can't help at wonder at that. Especially as Schneizel quickly cut off the feed to make sure Nunnally would not learn of any of that.

And Lelouch was too surprised by that, too out of his depths, for that to be his _own_ plan.

Now Schneizel still intends to fight him, despite his actions – even though he did not attack Pendragon at Nunnally's insistence at not having that done, even if he evacuated the civilians before – painting him as the villain in this piece. The one who is manipulating poor innocent Nunnally into fighting against her heroic brother.

Cornelia needs to talk to him she realizes. What exactly does Schneizel have planned? Not just for facing against Lelouch...

...but for the world itself.

* * *

_fragment 9: rage_

Kallen wants to punch Schneizel's smug face off, but instead grinds her teeth and reduces herself to just glaring. In front of her is a screen, showing the engineering division of the Black Knights, as well as a few other members. Her eyes are in particular focused on two girls; Benio Akagi and Kagari Savitri.

On another screen is half of the UFN delegates, including the Tianzi and Kaguya. She can see Xingke clenching his fists, like he wants to punch Schneizel but he refrains just like Kallen. They are stuck here, and she knows too well why Schneizel wants them.

The same reason he got rid of Lelouch as Zero in the first place; to have the Black Knights. Their strong forces now at his command.

Kallen can't strike at him without endangering the hostages. But maybe she'll get a shot at Ohgi, who has stopped being the old friend of Naoto as she once knew him as and instead is this paranoid, crazed man who wants, more than anything, to kill Lelouch and is willing to sell himself and the Black Knights to a liar and a tyrant to do so.

Kallen just barely holds back her rage and listens to Schneizel's commands, knowing she has no other option right now.

_'Lelouch...I hope you have another miracle up your sleeve. Because you will need it.'_

* * *

_fragment 23: an open heart_

Shirley walks down the hall of the _Avalon_ , thinking on events. Tomorrow, it will all begin. It's only early morning and she knows the tension is high. Most soldiers are having a single day off to prepare for the battle, but a few remain on duty, having taken the previous day off so as to free up the rest today.

But that is not what she is worried about. No, she's worried for Lelouch and thinks on C.C. and Suzaku, at how Lelouch looks at them and they look at him.

_'I'm jealous a bit. I don't want to share.'_ Shirley thinks, but smiles anyways. _'But not sharing would be worse. Because Lelouch should be surrounded by love. All the love he should have is here. And I like C.C. and Suzaku too. If it was anyone else I think I would be more jealous.'_ Shirley thinks of Kallen and how she misunderstood her and Lelouch's relationship so much. Kallen she thinks she would be more jealous of.

_'C.C. has been there from Lelouch from the start. And, silly as it is, it's hard to be jealous of a guy. Especially Suzaku.'_ Shirley muses, before lifting her hand and knocking on the door.

“Hm? Who is it?” C.C.'s voice reaches her and Shirley smiles.

“It's me, Shirley. I have to talk to you about Lulu.” Shirley closes her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath before opening the door and entering. “About you and Lulu. And Suzaku and Lulu.” She finishes once inside, letting the door shut behind her.

* * *

_fragment 25: more love_

With Shirley's voice ringing in his ears and her smile practically permanently embossed on his eyes, Suzaku makes his way to the Emperor's suite on the _Avalon_. He still can't believe they had that conversation, can't believe he didn't run away once she started talking.

He can't believe he's following her advice and is now knocking on Lelouch's door.

There is a pause, one that stretches and Suzaku nearly runs but the doors open with an electronic swish at that moment and Suzaku makes himself step inside into the room before he chickens out. There is a small entrance and beyond that is the bedroom for Lelouch, where he rests while they are here in the _Avalon_.

“Is something wrong Suzaku?” Lelouch asks and _of course_ he's wearing those white pyjamas he made, the white ones with gold embroidery. The ones that with the slightest movement show off his stomach and are unbuttoned enough to allow a glimpse of his chest. Because nothing is ever easy here, especially for Suzaku.

A part of him wonders what _kami_ he angered and how he can get them to leave him alone.

“Uuuuuh...” Suzaku wonders how to start this. _Your wife said it's okay for us to bang?_ No that's just stupid and oh god Lelouch is staring at him like he's an idiot again say something stupid! “Um...Shirley uh...”

To his surprise Lelouch suddenly flushes. “Um...would it have to do with a similar thing C.C. talked to me about...about our relationship?”

Suzaku gapes. “C.C. she...she...she talked to you?”

Lelouch covers his face with a hand and nods. “Um...Shirley apparently talked to her first and um...”

“I am...I should...” Suzaku swallows but Lelouch holds up a hand, taking in a deep breath. Peering out at the knight, Lelouch looks nervous. Unsure.

“Suzaku...” Lelouch reaches out his hand and Suzaku steps back.

“I really shouldn't. This is wrong. I...I did horrible things to you how can--” He chokes and stops as Lelouch steps closer to him, making him back away.

Frustration flashes across Lelouch's face, before he moves before Suzaku – distracted, trying to think of a way out of it – can react, grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the bed. Suzaku stumbles forward, and is there with him before he can protest.

“Lelouch--!” Suzaku is tripped and he falls on the bed, landing with a soft grunt. Lelouch swings over top him and Suzaku feels like his face is going to burn off, as Lelouch settles down on his lap, legs on either side.

“...would it help if I said you are beautiful?” Lelouch asks softly, cupping his cheek.

Suzaku freezes. “...Lelouch?”

“...I first noticed when we were children.” Lelouch leans in closer, breath hot on Suzaku's face, making his lips tingle. “When we rescued that bird. Do you remember?”

“Yes.” Suzaku is breathing hard now, eyes locked on Lelouch's lips before he tears them away to look at Lelouch's violet eyes. “I do.”

“As you were helping me up the mountain I...you were beautiful.” Lelouch smiles at him, softly and a little sadly. “And then you came back to me...in Shinjuku...”

He's silent for a moment, then sighs. “I killed Clovis because I thought you were dead.”

Suzaku freezes. Clovis? He killed...

Lelouch reads his face and nods, face serious. “It was...there was so much going on. But when I pulled the trigger, it wasn't for the human experimentation that C.C.'s very existence told me about. It wasn't for the royal guard killing babies or all the other people who were gunned down on his orders. I thought of you. That's why I had the resolve to shoot my own brother.” Lelouch is quiet again, for a long moment. “If I could travel back to that point in time, I don't think I would pull the trigger. Not knowing you're alive, and not knowing what I know now.”

“Lelouch...” Suzaku's voice is awed, soft. He can't believe it. He believes it. Lelouch has always burned brightly, passionately, especially for the sake of those he loves.

“When you and Euphie...I was jealous but...” Lelouch gives an odd smile. “She's the only person I admitted defeat to. She would have been good for you and you for her. I know it.”

“Yeah.” Suzaku answers softly, still staring up at Lelouch. He's very aware of his warmth, of his body pressed to him. The thin layers between the two of them. Lelouch seems to as well, grabbing one of Suzaku's hand and placing it on his waist, very close to his butt. Suzaku swallows.

“Suzaku...” Lelouch leans in close and...

A kiss. Gentle and sweet. But quickly hot, burning his lips, even as chaste as it is. He thinks of Shirley's understanding gaze, of Lelouch, beautiful and vibrant and everything he shouldn't want. He even, oddly, thinks of C.C.'s amused gaze at the wedding, at her watching them with a strange fond look on her face.

And he kisses Lelouch back, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue in. It doesn't take much and soon Suzaku finds he's on top, pressing Lelouch into the bed and Lelouch is moaning and _oh dear lord_ it's too much too soon, but not soon enough.

“I have lube.” Lelouch blurts out when they break to breathe. “Side drawer, bottom.” He's pink and looks somewhat unsure, but also determined.

God, Suzaku can't believe how gorgeous he is. “Lelouch...are you sure?”

Lelouch smiles up at him, and laughs a little. “Yes. My knight...please...I ask that you take me. And take me hard.”

Suzaku feels like he was punched in the gut and kisses Lelouch again, pressing their groins together and moaning. He breaks it, panting, and nods. “As my emperor commands.”

Lelouch is beautiful. Beautiful and, right here and now, _his_.

* * *

_fragment 27: kiss_

Shirley sits on the bench outside of Lelouch's room, the one that makes the hallway part waiting room for speaking to the Emperor. She's not alone, C.C. is with her, but she shooed off the guard.

A loud moan echoes from behind the door and she's _very_ glad she shooed off the guard.

C.C. snorts a bit at that. “My oh my is our Emperor noisy. Doesn't even shut up in bed.”

Shirley laughs, quietly so as to not disturb the two men inside, pink on her cheeks. “Yes, yes he is.” Shirley's smile is wide as she remembers her own time with Lelouch and strangely, she doesn't feel terrible listening to this. Lelouch is happy and so is Suzaku. She wants people around her to be happy and filled with love.

“I'm surprised you agreed to this though.” C.C. leans a bit closer to Shirley, giving her a smirk. “Your relationship with Lelouch is rather young after all. Being jealous is natural.”

“I told you before, I am jealous. But I'm not jealous enough to get in the way of anyone's happiness.” Shirley tugs a bit on C.C., letting her curl up on her lap and starting to carefully braid her hair. C.C. stares up at her with a puzzled expression, curiosity in her golden gaze.

“You are a very sweet girl Shirley. Too sweet for the world you have found yourself in.” C.C. says softly.

Shirley shakes her head. “I say I'm well suited for this world. I mean, now Lulu is smiling more genuinely and--” She's cut off by another moan and blushes.

“...that was Suzaku.” C.C. notes idly, chuckling a little.

“Yes.” Shirley glances over at the door, considering, then turns back to C.C. and, after hesitating for a moment, leans down and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. C.C. stares up in wonder at her, as Shirley runs her hands through her hair. “I told you before. I'm alright with this. I want Lulu to be surrounded by love and this helps him with that. And Suzaku needs to be reminded he won't be pushed away, ever.”

C.C. lifts a hand, brushes it over her lips, then lifts it up to cup Shirley's face. And smiles, soft and genuine. “You are right. You are definitely right, Shirley.”

* * *

_fragment 30: sister_

Nunnally trembles. The trigger for the FLEIJA is cold in her hands, cold but easy to use. Even for a blind girl.

Nunnally doesn't want to think too hard on it, but she has to. If she doesn't really think on what she's going to do, she knows she will hesitate at the worst time.

It's just her here in the garden. She's often brought here and she's glad of it. The scent of the garden is soothing and from what Cornelia told her, it's a very pretty garden too. The Damocles is going to be her palace, not Pendragon's, and she's glad of it really. Pendragon was cold and hostile and made her miss her brother.

Her brother who became a monster without her realizing it.

Nunnally shudders at the thought of Lelouch's power, at his ability to casually take away free will. At him using it on _Shirley_ of all people.

_'Though he might not have to do much except make her ignore his horrible acts.'_ Nunnally thinks sadly, as everyone knows how much Shirley cares for her brother. All he would need to do is make her not argue against his horrible actions – because Shirley truly would, she would – and Shirley would follow him to the ends of the world.

Nunnally doesn't want to think of Lelouch's cold words, his anger, directed at her. She's heard him angry a few times but never at her. Never. And now he's angry with her joining forces with Schneizel, claims he's the enemy. But Schneizel isn't. It's Lelouch and his Geass that is wrong. That's why they have to actually use the Damocles and pressure the world so they will see the truth of Lelouch's nature.

Nunnally shakes, preparing herself for the battle and how she will be setting off the powerful FLEIJA to take out Lelouch. To kill her brother. But it is merciful. Stop him before he becomes even more of a monster, before he hurts even more people.

“ _I_ _'_ _m going to come for you. I swear it. So until then… until then… I love you, Nunnally!”_

Nunnally won't hesitate anymore.

* * *

_fragment 32: wait_

Shinichirō Tamaki is well known to be an idiot. Well fine, sure. He did shitty in school even before Japan was taken over and he dropped out after the war. But Tamaki gets certain things you see.

Like how right now fighting with Zero again commanding him feels better than trying to kill him. He knew Schneizel was fishy as fuck and now it's confirmed they did wrong. Hell, there are _laws_ in the UFN against outside treaties unless through the Supreme Council and the Black Knights work for them, are part of them. So Ohgi broke the law.

Of course, in his Knightmare waiting for the fighting to actually start is like...painful. Very painful. It's all maneuverings and positioning their forces right now. And he can't see the Guren at all, which worries him. He and the rest of the Black Knights were warned they would end up fighting part of their forces, that some of them willingly are fighting but most aren't. Frankly Tamaki intends to aim so that his opponents are forced to eject. It's not fool-proof, but that means his comrades have an actual chance of living.

When the order comes to fight, Tamaki lets his worries sit in the back of his head. He can do this, he's a Black Knight too. He can fight and help stop the Damocles from unleashing FLEIJA on the world.

* * *

_fragment 33: helpless_

Rivalz stares out the window of the Ashford student council room. Milly is sitting with him, holding his hand tightly.

He can't do anything right now. It's the worst feeling ever, to have to watch and wait. The radio is on, someone announcing what they see of the fight.

“I wish we could do something.” Rivalz admits, breaking the quiet. “But...maybe after. In the aftermath we can help.” Rivalz says after a thought. “Lelouch will need all the allies he can get.”

“You think he will win?” Milly asks, and Rivalz understands the fear in there. The Damocles is a monster of a creation, and Schneizel is not an opponent that Lelouch can just win against like so many others.

“I believe in him.” Rivalz answers after a moment. “I have to believe in him. He's our friend after all. He's Zero. He's Lelouch Lamperouge and Lelouch vi Britannia. He's been our vice-president and a CEO, and is now the Emperor. He can do this.”

Milly looks at him for a long moment, then squeezes his hand and smiles. “Yeah. Yeah. Our Lulu can do this.”

* * *

_fragment 35: watching from the sidelines_

Cornelia really wishes she wasn't laid up in the hospital. Staring out at the blue sky, she knows she's too far to see the fighting. She still keeps looking, wishing to see things. The nurses, doctors, refuse to let her watch the battle, saying it might aggravate her wounds. Seeing how they glance worriedly out the window themselves, she wonders if they don't want to dwell too long on that when they have more immediate work to do.

Including one badly injured princess. Cornelia is lucky. Lucky that Nonette was there, watching over Nunnally as per Bismark's last orders to her. Lucky that the bullets, though they struck hard, did not hit anything that would leave her crippled.

Lucky that her knight, Guilford, turns out to have survived the FLEIJA himself. He doesn't remember how, barely remembers what he was doing during that. Something that speaks of Geass, of Lelouch.

But Cornelia can't be angry at him anymore. It's too exhausting to be angry. And she's already made her choice, having ordered that Nonette head to the current Emperor of Britannia and grant what aid she can, give what possible information she has that could be of use.

“...in another life, a better world, my family wouldn't have to fight each other.” Cornelia says in the quiet, squeezing Guilford's hand. “In another life, Schneizel would have made a good Emperor. And maybe Lelouch would have been his Prime Minister, if not a very important ambassador.” Cornelia stares out at the blue, blue sky. “In another life, my father wouldn't have been horrible and would have made a truly good world for us to inherit. Instead, here we are now.”

“Princess...” Guilford's voice is soft, tender almost.

Cornelia turns to face him, smiling. “You still call me that?”

Guilford lets his tears fall and Cornelia savours the warmth of his presence back by her side, after months without. She looks out the window and hopes, to her surprise, that it is Lelouch who emerges victorious.

For, though she cannot trust the murderer of her sister, she finds he's more reasonable than the madman that Schneizel has become.

At the very least, Lelouch won't destroy the world for the sake of “peace”.

* * *

_fragment 38: warrior_

The Black Knights are elite. That is a truthful thing to say about them. Trained to ridiculous levels compared to most armies, having more Aces than most forces usually have, and amazing technology due to Rakshata Chawla's personal attention, the Black Knights are a powerful force to fight against.

Which is why it's odd how they aren't as effective as they usually are. One could say the fact the majority are only fighting on Schneizel's side under duress is the major reason, but they dare not risk the hostages. If they lose, the hostages pay the price.

And yet though Lelouch cannot field as many powerful Knightmare pilots as the Black Knights can, he still somehow has gathered a great army to bear on them. Sheer numbers and good technology, clever pilots able to work together as a seamless team. Where did he find all of these?

One Black Knight wonders in particular as he fights against a force of three Vincent Wards. They seem to cover for each other on an uncanny level, forcing him to rely on more tricks and sheer grit to fight back. It's a triumph when he finally manages to break open the cockpit of one, killing the pilot.

Except he didn't. The Black Knight can't help but stare, stunned, at the exposed machinery and the fact the Vincent Ward is still moving.

“Oh crap they are dro--!” His last words are cut off but in time he's not the only one to realize and react in shock. Drones that don't act like drones are the majority of their opponents and there is something utterly terrifying about that. Did Emperor Lelouch manage to create true AIs in what time he had?

That thought haunts the Black Knights even as they continue to push onwards in the fight.

* * *

_fragment 41: hive_

C.C. manoeuvres her Lancelot Frontier past an attacking Akatsuki, letting Nonette in the Lancelot Club deal with them while she shoots out another attacker herself. Ledo and Schnee – in their own custom Lancelot Sniper and Shield variants on the Frontier – manage to cut through a chunk of enemies as the cockpit ejection systems activate in each to send them towards safety on the ground.

Nonette's position here likely surprised even her, but C.C. can handle her. Nonette knowing she's key to the plan means she would likely try to kill her if she wasn't truly on their side, and C.C. could take it. And Ledo and Schnee have their orders to keep them safe.

_'I don't think she will though.'_ C.C. glances over at the readings on the screen and smiles. The BRS-C is within the necessary parameters. _'Dr. Randell...the both of them are_ _ **brilliant**_ _really.'_

The BRS system alone is a conscious connecting system, one that allows for better coordinated attacks between pilots who have a good sync rate. But the BRS-C? That takes from another concept that Dr. Takesu Randell started to explore once he recovered from his coma. Though he suffered that from the same experiments that brought about the BRS, he did not let that get him down and was more than willing to expand on what his wife worked on while he was sleeping.

_'Drone AI systems are still limited but the best way to use them is to have a control Knightmare unit.'_ C.C. muses, even as the BRS-C pulses in the back of her mind. _'Of course, the BRS-C is just an expansion of it, even if you can count on one hand_ _with fingers to spare_ _those able to use it.'_

C.C. can do it due to her Code, connecting her to the C's World. It grants her the “brain channels” necessary to use the BRS-C, which greatly improves the performances of the Vincent Drones attached to her BRS-C. Essentially, her brain is being used to allow the Vincent Drones to be “smarter” and more creative with their programmed attacks and manoeuvres.

C.C. smirks as more enemies fall to the onslaught and knows that Schneizel will have to make a decision soon if he doesn't want his armies falling to Lelouch's.

The harder he's pressed, the less options he has. And thus the easier to predict.

* * *

_fragment 47: strategy_

Lelouch's eyes flicker around the screens before him, listening carefully to every report coming in for the progress of the battle. Tapping the arm of his throne, Lelouch leans in close as a new report comes in.

“The Damocles's barrier briefly lifted in a small zone!” The young comms tech woman who is acting as part of the bridge team swallows, staring at what is in coming. “Some kind of missile has launched!”

“Have all pilots pull back!” Lelouch immediately snaps out. “Get some of the Vincent Drones in close and have them use the FLEIJA protocols!”

The FLEIJA was fired already armed however, and Lelouch grips tight to the chair as the _Avalon_ rocks from the blast. Reports come in of damage, and he sighs in relief at realizing it's mostly the Vincent Drones that took the brunt of the damage. He frowns as he realizes at least half the Vincent Drones have been destroyed at this point, and likely the FLEIJA is being currently reloaded.

“Lloyd? How is the _Helios_?” He snaps out, making the scientist blink.

“It will be in position within three minutes.” Lloyd reports after checking, frowning at the icon on his screen.

Lelouch scowls, not liking this. It's moving a bit faster than he would like. “Have them use the Chariot in two minutes.” He snaps out quickly after running the calculations in his mind.

“Black Knights approaching...it's the Shen Hu!” The comms tech yells out in warning.

“Have the Lancelot Club intercept!” Lelouch snaps out and glares out at battlefield that is the sky, and hopes like hell that three minutes won't be too long.

And that Nina's final testing will be completed in time for phase three.

* * *

_fragment 50: helios_

Schneizel will admit that a lot of what Lelouch is doing caught him by surprise. Not as much as what Shirley did, but certainly he didn't see how Lelouch approached the UFN coming. That said, he's still the one in the superior position with the aid of the Damocles and the stockpile of FLEIJA he has.

The reveal that he somehow managed to have more advanced and actually useful Drones...that truly off-put Schneizel, to the point he ignored his previous plan – due to a discussion with Xingke when he made sure he would be fighting on his side – and set loose a FLEIJA earlier than originally planned.

But Schneizel comforts himself with how he has carefully set up things so that Lelouch will soon be out manoeuvred. And if by chance he gets through to the Damocles, between his sister being here and him placing the Guren as the final guard, Schneizel is assured he can retreat if necessary and start over again.

The sudden shaking and rocking of the Damocles, as well as the alerts going on, makes Schneizel look up, seeing the bridge technicians panicking and trying to figure out what happened.

“Found it!” One calls out, just as they pull up a video on screen. Silence spreads throughout the bridge as it sinks in just what they are seeing here.

“That...that looks a lot like the _Avalon_...” One says softly, blinking in confusion at the great golden ship that is above the Damocles now and is currently bombarding them. The Blaze Luminous holds, of course, with the solar panels easily providing the energy to keep it going.

“That looks like the _Caliburn_!” Kanon gasps, and Schneizel silently echoes him as he considers what is on screen right now.

“The _Caliburn_? What is that?” One of the technicians ask another.

“It was meant to be the sister ship to the _Avalon_ but was decommissioned soon after completion due to having the same kind of problems in the design.” A third answers. “It looks like it was modified...” He frowns, trying to figure out what is different.

Proximity alerts suddenly go off and Schneizel's attention is drawn to the screen showing the battlefield, just as bright silver and blue flashes in front and takes down one of the commanders of his forces. The blur stops for a moment, revealing a strange insect-like Knightmare with bright blue wings, _Energy Wings_ in fact, before suddenly shifting into a more normal configuration for a Knightmare, pulling out a gun and starting to shoot at nearby the Knightmares who are still reeling in shock at the sudden take down of their leader.

It's not the only one. Many more are flitting around the battlefield. The majority don't have Energy Wings, but Schneizel counts out at least nine of them that do.

“It's the Ghost of Hannibal!” Someone screams on the comms. “They have the Ghost of Hannibal!”

Schneizel stares at the screens, shocked completely speechless, and knows he is. The Ghost of Hannibal was a brief but very well known threat to Euro-Britannia during the war with the EU, a strike force that would fall upon enemy lines from behind and despite having less numbers come out the victor and allow for the rest of the armies to move easier to where they need to be. A true ghost that came and left as quickly as they appeared.

But that is what is unmistakably in front of him.

_'Lelouch...how did you find them and convince them to aid you?'_ Schneizel can't help but wonder then frowns at the answer becomes clear. “Geass...it is always Geass.” He murmurs to himself then straightens. It's time he start changing the battlefield to be in his favour once more.

* * *

_fragment 51: valkyrie_

A mercenary does what they are paid to do. It's almost a shame, as the pilot in the Knightmare has only a moment to scream before a female voice echoes in their ear,

“Die.” A blade stabs into the cockpit, instantly ending the life of the pilot. Ayano lets the pulse of the BRS fade in the background, shaking herself slightly, as she looks for her next target.

Around her, the Alexander Drones flit around. Though not as graceful as her Iskandar, lacking the Energy Wings as there was no way to make that many in time for the battle and thus having just the Air Glide system modified to work in both Knightmare and Insect mode, they are still a deadly enough threat. Especially since unlike human pilots they need not worry about g-forces.

Ayano glances up at where Leila and her Clarent is, spotting Akito is not far from their commander, carefully guarding her without making it too obvious. A little ways away she can spot the Asura Strike Force dealing with some Black Knights, careful to make sure they eject safely.

And Ryo slams back forth with another Black Knight Knightmare. Spotting that he's having trouble, Ayano presses down on the controls, activating the Dragonfly Mode, and flitting over to the battle, buzzing in quickly. “Need help?”

“No!” Ryo protests, even as he has to dodges from the attacking Knightmare. He's yelling something about Zero and something to do with a woman named Villetta.

“That was my baby! My baby! With her gone I don't have one!” He yells and _oh_ that doesn't sound good. In more than one way.

“You...you seriously need to chill out!” Ryo snarls at him, before managing to transform into his own Dragonfly Mode and use that to quickly stab into the Knightmare before it can dodge. The cockpit explodes, and Ryo lets out an “Oh crap” as he realizes it.

Ayano rolls her eyes at the fact _Ryo_ is telling someone to chill out, then shifts back to her Knightmare form to deal with an attacking Knightmare, which by the colours was Euro-Britannian originally. Ayano lets the nasty sneer spread across her face, the BRS pulsing once more, as she and Ryo set to tearing apart the enemies before them.

* * *

_fragment 54: sword of peace_

Leila takes in a deep breath, clutching at the controls of her Knightmare, as she focuses on the BRS-C and directs the Alexander Drones under her control into battle. She has them aim to disable and set off the cockpit ejection systems, the only thing she can do to try to reduce the casualties of this fight.

Her Geass pulses in her head as she uses it to connect to the BRS-C. It's a distant worry, that this might be enough to make it permanent, but C.C. said that was unlikely. However, a conversation with Lelouch proves he is more than relieved by the fact both Dr. Randells have the expertise to take what data from the Geass Order they have and the Geass Canceller to craft some kind of control device for Leila's Geass once it does become permanent.

Leila glances around the battlefield, spotting the Shen Hu defeating the Lancelot Club and forcing the pilot to eject. Akito swings in next and Leila follows, a soft smile on her face.

_'This time he isn't just protecting me for the mission.'_ She remembers his embarrassed look at being reminded of that and briefly touches his mind with her Geass, feeling the assurance within.

His Kusanagi falls down like a great predator and Leila thinks of how apt Dragonfly Mode is – the predator with the highest success rate in hunting – as he pulls out the MVS granted to him and grabs the Shen Hu's attention.

As Akito darts out of the way of the cannon, a graceful movement, Leila flicks on the Blaze Luminous, covering her Clarent with the powerful shields. The cannon fire just goes past her, but she knows very well her less than Ace level Knightmare piloting skill doesn't let her be as agile as the rest, even with access to the Dragonfly Mode.

She suddenly is sent flying, despite the shields, as the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon fires on her, Leila letting out a cry of distress as she does so. The Alexander Drones respond to the threat, the closest ones swarming over the Mordred. But even without the Blaze Luminous, the Mordred is very durable and easily tanks the hits before unleashing missiles on them.

“Commander!” Akito calls out, worried for her, only to be distracted by the Shen Hu. “You! Out of my way!” He yells but he can't get past, left snarling and still stuck in combat.

Leila shakes her head and focuses on pulling her power more in the Blaze Luminous, as another attack hits. She winces, seeing the drain on the Energy Filler, just before the Blaze Luminous breaks and the wash of the attack hits her.

Alarms start to ring out, even as Leila is knocked somewhat silly by the blast. The screen shows she's lost her legs, left hovering in the air without them and locked out of Dragonfly Mode, removing her best method of retreat.

Mordred is right in front of her and--

Suddenly it's not. Instead the giant orange coloured Sutherland Sieg suddenly appears before her and knocks the Mordred back. “Commander Breisgau! You must retreat from battle! Please get to the _Helios_. Phase three is soon.”

Leila's eyes widen at Jeremiah's words, but nods. “Thank you! Do be careful!”

Jeremiah chuckles. “I will not be vanquished here!” He declares, as he sets the Sutherland Sieg to spinning and attacks head on the Mordred.

* * *

_fragment 58: connecting heart_

“Hurry up with the Energy Filler!” One of the engineer's yells, even as C.C. watches.

“C.C. I did not expect you here.” C.C. turns, recognizing Lelouch with a soft smile as he enters. The most he gets is a few nods from the people here who happen to spot their Emperor, but that is under his orders. They have too much at stake for them to spend too much time acknowledging their Emperor.

“The BRS-C was more taxing on the Energy Filler than expected.” C.C. eyes him for a moment, considering things. “Were you worried about me?” She teases.

She does not expect the soft smile on Lelouch's face. “Of course. If only as a valued combatant.” He teases back. “I suppose you will now be escorting me into the battle.”

“Gino is waiting outside too. His Energy Filler has already been restocked and so has the Lancelot Albion's. You really are doing this, aren't you?” C.C. looks up at him, as Lelouch nods, staring across where the Shinkirō awaits him, prepped with the counter to the FLEIJA.

“Even though you might end up having to kill Nunnally?” C.C. asks softly and Lelouch nods again, looking resigned. “You really are...Lelouch, don't you hate me?”

“Hm? What does that mean?” For a moment it's just the two of them, alone despite the crowd of engineers and technicians setting things up for the third phase of battle.

“I changed your life drastically by giving you your Geass. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for my selfish wish.” C.C. says softly, turning away from him.

“This isn't what a witch is supposed to say, isn't it?” Lelouch makes light of it.

C.C. refuses to let him. “This isn't the witch speaking, but a woman.” She looks back at Lelouch with a soft look on her face, considering the boy before her. He's a grown man now, strong and assured in what he is doing. But the cost that made him into what he is...it's not worth it, is it?

“C.C., the Geass you gave me...” Lelouch smiles at her, gently. “What you gave me only started me down the road. Everything that followed was my own doing. And though I have regrets, they are not so many that I would not do this again. C.C., you have my gratitude...and...” He flushes and stumbles a bit. “Well...I suppose you have my heart...” His voice is a soft whisper.

Despite time being short, despite everything, C.C. decides to take the risk. Stepping closer, she leans up and presses a kiss to Lelouch's lips. Unlike their other kisses, Lelouch returns it and for a moment, just a moment, something pulses in the air that is nothing more than love.

“Thank you. For granting me my wish.” C.C. whispers softly to him, a bright smile on her face. “Now come back alive won't you? That will make me smile, always.”

Lelouch looks surprised for a moment, before smiling back at her.

“I understand.” And he does. He really does.

* * *

_fragment 70: miracle_

By diving out in front within the Shinkirō, leading the Tristan Divider, Lancelot Frontier, and Lancelot Albion towards the Damocles, Lelouch knows very well he's a target. He also knows that the Akatsuki Drones that launched and are now being controlled through his BRS-C, prevent any other method for dealing with him as they start tearing through what remains of Schneizel's forces.

He's going to launch a FLEIJA directly at him.

And it's there, right in front of him, Lelouch immediately setting to work on inputting the environment data.

The air feels strange, thick, the BRS-C pulsing continuously in the back of his mind. He can see the Iskandar units still flying around, spots the Kusanagi knocking from the sky the Shen Hu and the Durandal tearing through a battleship, the sound of Ashley's yells and taunts echoing over the air. There is something strange here, he feels so close and yet so far from everyone.

Lelouch remembers how excited he made the Doctors, upon realizing he can handle the BRS-C. Something that normally is not possible without some kind of special ability like what C.C. and Leila have, but Lelouch can do so. It's warm, strange, but he can handle this weight.

The BRS-C bleeps a warning and then goes silent as Lelouch focuses everything on disarming the FLEIJA before him.

_'The FLEIJA changes composition from moment to moment.'_ Nina thinks, even as she rushes to safety as the _Avalon_ , damaged in the battle, is made to land in the ocean while the _Helios_ takes its place on the battlefield. _'If you hit it with a reaction corresponding to that, you can stop the FLEIJA from achieving criticality._ _'_

_'But you have to enter the local enviro_ _n_ _ment data within the 19 seconds before detonation.'_ Lloyd muses as he watches Lelouch from the bridge of the _Avalon_ , seeing how the Lancelot Albion comes to fly by the Shinkirō.

_'And even if you complete the program,_ _you only have 0.04 seconds for it to execute.'_ Cécile worries, heart in her throat, as she watches Lelouch and Suzaku approach the FLEIJA.

The program is complete. “Suzaku!” Lelouch calls out and for a moment remembers his taste, the warmth he brings, sees a field of sunflowers, as Suzaku grabs up the countermeasure and speeds off in the Lancelot Albion.

**LIVE** blares in Suzaku's mind. **LIVE LIVE LIVE**.

He throws the spear of the countermeasure, knowing exactly when to do so, and it impacts with the FLEIJA. For a moment it seems like it will not work. It's only theory and has never been tested.

Nina crouches down and prays. _'Princess Euphemia!'_

And there is a smile in her mind, a warm familiar smile and pink hair.

The FLEIJA is stopped...and the BRS goes wild.

It's a hot pulse, a strange dizzying sensation. Lelouch blinks and he's standing in a field of sunflowers, stretching off forever into the horizon. The sky is pink, glowing slightly to illuminate this place.

And he's not alone. Suzaku looks around, stunned, not far from Lelouch. C.C. blinks calmly, looking curiously at the sunflowers. Leila stands apart, staring at Lelouch and the rest in surprise.

Shirley is here too to his surprise. “Lulu!” She calls, even as she leaps into his arms.

“What happened?” Lelouch wonders.

“This is C's World. But not like I'm used to it.” C.C. comments.

“It's like that time...” Leila whispers to herself in awe.

“Lelouch vi Britannia.” A voice, female and yet not, makes him turn and he stares.

A woman with short black hair that turns into pink stares at him, matching pink eyes staring at him unemotionally. “You have certainly created yet another miracle.”

“Who are you?” Lelouch asks, but somehow he knows. She feels...familiar. No, not a she. A _they_. This is something other than human but also human.

“I am what your father called 'God'. I am the collection of all humanity within C's World in a single form.” They tell him, and Lelouch sees the Geass symbol on their neck and forming the shape of their dress on the chest.

“Lelouch...you are an odd one. You use Geass both selfishly and yet selflessly. A power so dangerous it has even impacted myself. You can command even 'God', Lelouch.” Their head tilts and they step forward. “And yet you would not. You would only ask for a wish to be granted...a wish that I wanted to grant.”

“Tomorrow will come. No matter what humanity will seek tomorrow because it has to be better than the past or today.” Lelouch takes a deep breath, squeezing Shirley's shoulder. “No, it will be. I will do what I must to make it a better world.”

“Yes. You will.” 'God' looks at him and gives him a gentle smile. “And in doing so I owe you. I suppose that you should know. The world exists thanks to you Lelouch.”

They fade away and a voice familiar to him speaks up in the silence, “Nii-san?”

Lelouch turns and Shirley gasps. Rolo is there, smiling at him. “Suzaku?” Another voice calls and he can see Suzaku staring at Euphemia who smiles at him, cupping his face as tears pour from his eyes.

Beyond, he sees two people who look similar enough to Leila to likely be her parents greeting her as Leila cries tears of joy.

“Rolo...I...” Lelouch struggles to find words but a finger is placed on his lips.

“No. I understand. The kind of hurt and confusion you must have had with me...” Rolo shakes his head. “I was so confused and almost lashed out against Shirley because of that. And you lashed out too. You couldn't get to the ones behind it all and I was there. A face to your pain.”

“Rolo...you really are my brother.” Lelouch laughs lightly. “Truly Lelouch Lamperouge's brother. Not by blood, but a bond is there and you have earned that. Thank you. For saving my life. For saving Shirley.”

Rolo smiles. “I have enough room to move here, to effect the world for one moment. Thank the BRS for this.” His left eye glows with Geass. “Get to the Damocles and put an end to Schneizel's schemes. Rescue our sister. All you need to do is speak truthfully to her.”

“I will, Rolo.” Lelouch closes his eyes and opens them to a frozen battlefield. It only is a matter of seconds he has but he uses them, immediately reaching the Damocles's shield and activating the Absolute Defence System to hold it open.

The world resumes and the Lancelot Albion, Lancelot Frontier, and Tristan Divider quickly reach him in time to get through. Four Akatsuki Drones try to enter as well, but the last one fails.

But they are inside.

And the FLEIJA has been proven to not be invincible.

Lelouch smirks. _'Now...I believe it's your move Schneizel...and I do believe I know what it is...'_

* * *

_fragment 73: faith_

Gino can't believe what he witnessed, grinning madly at what just happened. The FLEIJA defeated and them within the Damocles. And it's thanks to the 99th Emperor of Britannia.

_'Lelouch really is something.'_ Gino thinks, as they speed down the hallways of the Damocles.

It's only a flicker really, a slight movement. But it's enough for Gino to push the Shinkirō out of the way, as C.C. slams her Lancelot Frontier into the Guren, diverting the claw at the last second.

“The Guren!” Lelouch yells out and Gino wonders how it feels like to face his right hand pilot in battle. But he knows how it feels like, with his brief encounter with Anya, and so knows it hurts.

“Get a move on Your Majesty!” He calls, getting between him and the Guren. The Akatsuki Drones line up and get behind him and the Lancelot Frontier. “You and Suzaku have an appointment to make!”

“Gino, you can't handle the Guren!” Suzaku warns, only for Gino to chuckle.

“I know that...” Kallen's charging at him again and he blocks her Radiant Wave Surger with one of his Excalibur MVS. To his shock, it starts to melt through the blade, making him have to step back. “But I can buy you time!”

He notices that the claw has a big cut on it, and keeps that in mind even as he throws himself into battle with C.C. flanking him. No, he can't win. But he can survive and he can make it so _Suzaku_ can win.

Kallen won't hold back, not with people she cares about on the line.

* * *

_fragment 93: bomb_

The girls that suddenly appear in front of him nearly get run over by the Lancelot Albion. It is only thanks to Suzaku's skill, experience, and the capabilities of the Lancelot Albion that he prevents that.

They are young, one looking of Indian heritage while the other Japanese. He recognizes the Black Knights uniforms and wonders who they are.

“Hm? You must be...” Lelouch muses to himself, the Indian girl's gaze latching on to the Shinkirō.

“You! Uh...the engineering division has orchestrated an escape of all the hostages!” She yells up at them, shocking Suzaku.

“I suppose trying to lock up Rakshata was an exercise in futility...” Lelouch muses. “You are Kagari Savitri aren't you? What are you doing here instead of evacuating?”

“Schneizel has set up the Damocles to blow up.” The other girl blurts out. “We were looking for the way into turning that off. There should be an override in the core of the facility.”

“No way...he's going to blow it up?” Suzaku can't believe it.

Lelouch, however, chuckles darkly. “That sounds like Schneizel. He only fights battles he can win and if he cannot, he will arrange for a draw. He wishes to do so by taking me out and escaping himself.”

“Yes and I think I can shut it down. There are still people in here that aren't being evacuating. Including Princess Nunnally!” Kagari reveals and Suzaku feels something cold pour down his spine. He wishes he was surprised that Schneizel would throw away Nunnally so easily, but after he shot up Cornelia he does not discount anything from him.

“Understood...Suzaku, use the blueprints we have to find that core. Take Kagari there, she should be able to disarm the self-destruct. She's one of the more promising members of the engineering division under Rakshata.”

Suzaku automatically follows his Emperor's orders, holding out the Lancelot Albion's hand to pick her up in. Lelouch opens the cockpit of the Shinkirō and tosses out something at the other girl, who catches it with a yelp. “Benio! I need you to take that to the nearby room and hook it up to the communication system. It should work on automatic.” Lelouch closes the cockpit and lifts up the Shinkirō. “Then get to evacuating.”

“Un...Understood your majesty!” Benio salutes, a bit shakily, and quickly runs off, even as Suzaku turns to head to the core of the Damocles, hoping to reach there in time. A video communication channel pops up before him.

“Suzaku, once you have done that, try to rendezvous with the Tristan Divider. Even if you can't, your next opponent is the Guren.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Suzaku acknowledges, then focuses on getting to where he needs to be and fast. Time is running out for everyone on board the Damocles.

* * *

_fragment 100: hope_

Kagari bites her lip as numbers and letters scroll past her, as she taps on the keyboard and tries desperately not to think of what could happen if she does not succeed.

Because she's going to succeed.

She thinks of the Shinkirō, of seeing Lelouch vi Britannia piloting it and she _knows_. She's in the engineering division and the Shinkirō was made specifically for Zero. For someone of his high intelligence and manual dexterity. No one else could pilot it the way Zero does. And yet Lelouch is. Yet the Emperor of Britannia is.

That tells her one thing; that _Lelouch vi Britannia_ _is Zero_. She does not ask why it's a secret right now, does not know enough about politics and the like to know anything in that regard, but that fact remains true. As Zero he fought for equality and Japan, for justice and a better world. As Emperor he does the same.

Nothing has changed in that regard. Kagari even looks forward to the world he will craft because there is no way _Zero_ won't take advantage of being in charge of the UFN to really work on improving the world.

As the FLEIJA detonation is cancelled, the whole set up slowly shutting down, Kagari smiles.

And holds hope for the future she might have just secured for the world with her actions.

* * *

_fragment 111: showdown_

Kallen wishes she didn't feel like this was, in a very strange way, right. That it had to happen.

Guren SEITEN and Lancelot Albion. In a full blown no way out but through each other fight.

Kallen bites her lip and hopes that Lelouch is okay. Hopes that, despite how she can't hold back and must fight to her absolute best if she is to protect her friends and allies, Suzaku can beat her.

When she really thinks on it, like when she watched Gino go down and catch the cockpit of C.C.'s as they fall away from her and manage to break out of the Damocles by damaging the shields, Kallen is getting sick of fighting. Of war.

_'Please, let this be my last battle.'_ Kallen prays, even as she brings up the Radiant Wave Surger at the ready Lancelot Albion pointing a VARIS rifle at her and prepares for the fight of a lifetime.

* * *

_fragment 120: victory_

Schneizel enters the escape shuttle, with the sound of the preparations being completed behind him. Kanon is outside still, making sure everything goes as scheduled. He rather not do this, but so it has come to it. At the very least Lelouch will be defeated here and thus no one will ever stand in his way. Having defeated the “hero of the world”, the world will lose hope and Schneizel will seize that chance to bring true peace to the world.

But as he does so, the video screen in front beeps rapidly before an image appears. A chair spins around and reveals Lelouch, who smirks at him.

“I've been waiting for you, Schneizel.” Confident sounding as always, with a smirk on his face and dressed in his Imperial Robes, minus the cape and circlet.

“I see. I guess this means you have me in checkmate.” Schneizel spots Diethard coming up behind him and a few seconds later so does Kanon. He sits down, casually. Obviously Lelouch figured out where he's heading, but decided to gloat. It will cost him, Schneizel knows that well.

“Please tell me, how did you know this was my plan?” A careful stroking of his ego is all that is necessary. Lelouch has always been too emotional and prone to dramatics. As Zero, he got used to ululations and praise from all corners. Schneizel clasps his hands together, calmly.

“It wasn't your plan. What I anticipated your basic nature.” Lelouch declares.

“My nature?” Despite himself, Schneizel is curious. To say such a thing implies much.

“You don't have the will to fight. Or rather, one could say you don't have the will to risk losing.” Lelouch plays with a Black King in his hand, spinning it, and smirks. “That match at the Vermillion Forbidden City...The coup d'etat of the Black Knights...” Lelouch leans forward in his chair. “You only play a game where you know you can't lose.”

“So, you knew I would abandon the Damocles?” Schneizel can't help find this almost amusing. If Lelouch was not so intent on taunting him, perhaps he would have realized what he set up for the Damocles.

“Schneizel. This time you _will_ lose.” Lelouch promises, voice low and angry. “And you shall be punished. For all you have done and how you have used my own sister against me.”

“So, you are going to kill me then.” Schneizel frowns at the screen and Lelouch on it.

“I have a question.” Lelouch suddenly asks. “Did you want to use the Damocles to rule the world?”

Schneizel smiles slightly at that question. “No. I just wanted to give everyone what they wanted. To make peace.”

“Disregarding humanity's true nature?” Lelouch says after a moment's pause, sneering at Schneizel.

“That is a matter of opinion.” Schneizel waves his hand, disregarding it.

“You thought you could keep the world stuck in an eternal 'now'. But life without change cannot be considered life.” Lelouch interrupts him, even as the camera focuses solely on his face. “That's merely experience.” Something flickers in his eyes, like what he said is something another has said to him.

“But link those together and they become knowledge.” Schneizel leans his head on his hand and wonders when this will be finished.

He rather not die, but if it will defeat Lelouch in the same stroke he will willingly do so. He will not lose, despite what Lelouch says to the contrary.

Lelouch closes his eyes and nods, before opening them to glare at Schneizel. “You truly are superior. So superior you can't see it!” He declares at the camera pulls back. He holds out his hand. “Yes, Emperor Charles sought the past. You seek the present. But I seek the future!”

“The future may be worse than the present.” Schneizel says but Lelouch ignores him.

“The future will be better. Because, no matter how long it takes, people will continue to seek happiness.” Lelouch declares.

“Even though you know it will only fuel their own greed.” Schneizel laughs, hearing footsteps as the guards enter. “Your foolishness knows no limit, either. You're too emotional. Hope and dreams are just names for an aimless fiction.”

“That's because you are limited by being part of the symbol known as a royal family which looks down upon the world. You have not walked with the people, nor truly talked to them. You rule them and think that makes you knowledgeable on how humans are. But I have walked with the people, have struggled alongside them. Seen the people who struggle against sadness. Those who seek the future. How they all carry on, seeking happiness.” Lelouch smiles, strangely softly. “This is why I have Geass, why I wear a mask...”

“That is a contradiction. You who holds the power to deny the will of others, stands here now affirming human will.” Schneizel sneers. “Enough of this foolishness. Kill me now.”

“It is because of this that I have come to a decision.” Lelouch says instead, standing up. “This decision...is to grant the wish of a tomorrow for humanity.”

“Schneizel.” Kanon's voice is soft and instinctively Schneizel looks towards him. And freezes.

Unseen to him, the guards that came in are all under Geass, one holding back Diethard at gunpoint. And Kanon...Kanon stares at him with a blank smile on his face, a gun cocked and pointed at his head. Beyond him, Lelouch stands, smirking at him.

“That decision has led me here.” He says along with the _recording_ , which shuts down immediately after. “Schneizel, you are really too predicable in the end. You are not one for trying out new things, for seeking excitement. You always goes with what you believe works.” He nods at the guards, who step in closer and point their guns at Schneizel. “Stand up please.”

Schneizel does so and considers his options. Kanon taken over by Geass is the biggest hurdle, but if he moves quick enough...

“Oh and Kanon? If Schneizel makes any move to escape or attack anyone, please kill yourself.” Lelouch orders calmly, making Schneizel freeze.

Kanon's expression does not change even as he moves the gun to point it at his own head, ready to fire and instantly kill himself. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Lelouch smirks at Schneizel's expression, as he stands still and lets himself be patted down, a gun removed from where he had it hidden on him before he is placed in handcuffs, arms yanked behind his back. “How interesting is this? For one who decries the heart, it is in the end your own heart that takes you down.” Lelouch rests a hand on Kanon's shoulder, who does not react. It hurts to watch.

“Your own nature I told you Schneizel. Not strategy or tactics, just the understanding of a human heart.” Lelouch's smile takes on a soft tone. “That's likely what a ruler truly needs. To understand the heart. Euphie did that once and I am certain she would have made a better Empress than I as an Emperor.” Lelouch then pauses, as a communication comes in on the phone attached to his ear.

Behind them a scuffle breaks out as Diethard tries to break free, protesting all that went down. A gun shot rings out and Lelouch ignores it, even as Diethard falls and bleeds out, dying. “Hm? Kagari. I see, good job at preventing the self-destruction of the Damocles. I am currently in hanger bay 6, please make your way over here. You need not worry in that regard, I have handled Schneizel.” Lelouch turns back to Schneizel and smirks, who stares stunned at him. “You underestimate people too often. Trying to keep Rakshata and her engineers imprisoned was impossible from the start.”

One of the guards approaches him and softly tells him something, making Lelouch frown. “Kanon. Tell me where the key to the Damocles is.”

“It is in the hands of Princess Nunnally, who resides in the garden.” Kanon tells him numbly.

Schneizel has lost, he really has, but for one moment he savours the pain and dismay on Lelouch's face as he realizes the last person he needs to face is his own sister.

* * *

_fragment 190: the end_

Suzaku finds himself gasping on shore, breathing in fresh air and feeling that slight disconnection and blankness in his memory that proves that his Geass took over to assure his survival. It likely has to do with the way the Lancelot Albion blew up.

And, not far from him, he can see Kallen stumbling out of her own cockpit. The sky is ridiculously blue and so is the ocean, and the sound of the fading fighting is distant where they are.

“That hurt.” Kallen stumbles beside him and falls in a sprawl to the ground, panting and staring up at the sky. “How the hell did you pull off that last thing?”

“Not sure. I think my Geass took over.” Suzaku admits, sitting down next to her.

Kallen rolls to look at him, surprised. “Your Geass?”

Suzaku smiles. Before he hated it, but now, he thinks of Lelouch and why he did so. Shirley is right; Lelouch is obvious when it comes to those he loves. “I am commanded to Live. Has been so since we got stranded on Kamine Island.” At Kallen's dismayed expression – likely tying that to the FLEIJA being unleashed in Tokyo – Suzaku raises a hand. “It just makes me do whatever to survive. It doesn't get complicated. Anything I do under Geass I'm theoretically capable of doing so myself. I did consider more than once to unleash it during our battle. It just took the assurance of death and the Geass activating for it to happen.”

Kallen relaxes slightly, though only a little. She still looks a bit guilty for it but Suzaku doesn't blame her. The blame lies with him and his refusal to not keep trying to die despite knowing well enough he can't under that Geass. But he's learned better now; the only way to atone is through living and working to aid the world, to fix the mistakes he's done.

“You know...I'm not sure if that was a fair fight.” Kallen muses as she stares up at the sky. “Gino sabotaged my claw, didn't he?”

Suzaku smiles and is not surprised Kallen realized that. “Yeah. That was the intent when he went into battle with you. He didn't not expect to win, but just to leave an opening for me to exploit. You still smashed up and blew up the Lancelot Albion even with that.”

“Heh. But you also had been fighting for some time weren't you? You might have had the time to recharge your Energy Filler, but you had to fight through an army while I was waiting freshly for you inside the Damocles.” Kallen chuckles a bit at the thought. “Have we ever had a full fair fight?”

Suzaku frowns, trying to think on it. “Let's see...at Narita when we first clashed the ground caved under you and took you out of the fight...”

“And during the Black Rebellion you had flight while I didn't, meaning I couldn't really land hits on you.” Kallen adds, sitting up finally. She's smiling brightly, looking relaxed.

“We didn't fight long when you tried to capture Nunnally as she came to Japan either.” Suzaku muses and then finally laughs. “We actually never really had a full on fight before this.”

“And I'm not sure it was fair either...the recent Tokyo battle was so one-sided I don't think it even counts as a _fight_.” Kallen muses, shaking her head. “Think if we bring it up Rakshata and Lloyd will rebuild Guren and Lancelot just to finally settle things?”

Suzaku snorts. “I'm sure they will do it even if we don't...” He pauses as his communicator goes off, lifting his hand to it. “Yes?”

“Oh thank goodness you finally picked up Suzaku!” Shirley practically yells in his ear, making him wince.

“Shirley?” Kallen turns at the mention of her, looking strangely conflicted. Suzaku ignores it for now, but figures at some point she'll have to talk to her. “What's going on?”

“Right. Um, Lulu contacted me and he's dealt with Schneizel. The Damocles won't be blowing up and the fighting is winding down. Rakshata got all the hostages free.” Suzaku perks up at that, smiling. “But um...there is a problem.”

“What is it?” Suzaku gets a bad feeling, a cold feeling in his gut.

“Well...Nunna is the one with the key to the Damocles.” Shirley admits softly.

Suzaku bites his lip, knowing too well hard that will be for Lelouch to overcome. “Understood...you have my signal right?” At her affirmation, Suzaku continues, “Arrange for a ship to pick up me and Kallen, yes she's fine.” He grins at Shirley's cheer there. “We'll meet at the prepared location and wait for Lelouch to finish things off.”

“Understood.” He can practically see her smile and the communicator goes silent. Standing, he turns to Kallen, who is watching him curiously.

“The hostages are all free and Lelouch has dealt with Schneizel. There is just a...few things to do left.” Suzaku hesitates at the last, gaining a frown from Kallen. “Nunnally is the one with the key to Damocles. With the FLEIJA detonator.”

At Kallen's stricken look it's obvious she knows very well what that means and she looks out at Damocles, worry clear on her face.

* * *

_fragment 195: brother_

Nunnally can hear the footsteps and recognizes them. Even after so long without hearing them, she would never forget how her older brother sounds as he walks. “It's you, isn't it, Onii-sama?”

The footsteps don't stop. “Yes.”

“Are you here for the Damocles Key?” Nunnally clutches it tighter even as she lifts it up.

“Yes. It's dangerous.” Lelouch's voice is almost flat and Nunnally squeezes her eyes shut tighter. This is harder than she thought it would be. But then emotion slips into his voice, almost frantic. “Dangerous to you.”

_'You say that Onii-sama but you...'_ “That's the reason.” Lelouch finally stops walking and she can hear the confused sound he makes. “The reason I can't close my eyes to this anymore.” And slowly, she opens her eyes once more.

Lelouch stares at her, shock on his face. Nunnally takes in his appearance, for the first time in eight years finally seeing her brother. He's grown up but hasn't changed much since he was younger. Just taller, with less baby fat. He looks a lot like their mother from what she remembers. The black, purple, and gold robes he's wearing make him both look bigger and smaller to her eyes.

“Now, Onii-sama...will you use your Geass on me as well?” Nunnally demands, clutching the key tighter. _'After everything...all the people you have used it on. Euphie...Onii-sama...'_

Lelouch stares at her, and Nunnally wishes she could read his expression. But she has no experience with that, none whatsoever, and has only recently regained her sight. It somewhat hurts even, the bright light and she has to fight to keep from squinting. But she won't look away. The same reason why she took up the key in the first place, made herself responsible for using the FLEIJA on the enemy, on her brother, is why she cannot close her eyes anymore.

Lelouch takes in a deep breath and resumes walking closer. “You managed to open your eyes Nunnally.”

“Yes. I could not keep them closed any longer.” Nunnally says, wondering what he means.

A slow smile grows on his face, a strange one. What kind of smile is that? Why does it make her feel oddly warm? “You shouldn't have been able to.”

“Because I'm _weak_?” Nunnally snaps back. “Because I'm crippled and blind I'm weak?”

“No. You've always been the strongest of the two of us.” Lelouch shakes his head. “I'm saying you shouldn't have because your blindness was the product of Geass.”

Nunnally hisses in a breath, stunned by that. “Wha...what?”

“Emperor Charles possessed a Geass that let him alter the memories of people. Implant false ones or remove true ones.” Lelouch says as he steps closer, now climbing the steps to where Nunnally waits. “He used that on you to cover up what really happened when Mother was assassinated.”

“...what really happened?” Nunnally says softly.

“Yes. You were not the real witness, just a false witnessed arranged by the murderer. The real witness was also put under Emperor Charles's Geass to hide the truth.” Lelouch stops some feet away from her. “You should not have been able to open your eyes on your own and yet you did.”

“You...that is just something to confuse me. To make me give up the Damocles Key.” Nunnally protests and flinches slightly as he steps forward and finally is in front of her.

To her surprise, Lelouch kneels before her. “Why did you choose the Damocles?”

“Because I wanted to stop the fighting. I would give them something to hate, give them a representation of the evils of war in the Damocles.” Nunnally clutches the key tighter and knows that in an instant she could unleash a horrible monster of a weapon on those outside.

“Representation of hatred...heh. We really are siblings.” Lelouch muses and then he holds out his hand. “Nunnally...please give me your hand. I won't ask for the key yet. Just your hand.”

Nunnally hesitates but Lelouch just looks up at her. It's strange, like he's subservient to her instead of the Emperor of Britannia and practically the entire world thanks to the UFN vote. “I...alright.” She still holds on to the key but frees her left hand and holds it out. Gently, like she might break, Lelouch closes his own over hers and smiles at her.

“Nunnally...what I intend to do is to finish what I started. To build a gentle world for everyone. Not just you, but a future that everyone can be happy in. I want to continue what Euphie started and bring about a world where people can smile freely. I want to make all the blood and loss that I and others have shed and dealt with worth it.”

Nunnally grips back Lelouch's hand. It's warm, and strange. She's always been able to tell when someone is lying by holding their hand. And Lelouch...Lelouch is telling the truth.

“Did...did you use your Geass on Euphie? On Shirley? On Suzaku?” She demands quickly.

Sorrow fill his face. “Yes. Twice for Shirley.” Lelouch takes in a deep breath. “Do you remember Mao, that man who kidnapped you?”

Nunnally shivers, freezing in memory of that scary man and the strange words he said. Thinking back, he had been implying to her that Lelouch is Zero when he spoke of her brother being a liar.

“He broke Shirley before that happened. I made her forget all to do with that, forget _me_ , because I did not see any way else to handle that situation at the time.” Lelouch takes in a deep breath. “For Suzaku...it was a little before the SAZ. I tried to get him to switch sides and work with the Black Knights and the Britannian military tried to destroy us both. He...he was willing to just obey orders, to _die_ , and I couldn't stand it. So I commanded him to _Live_.”

He's not lying. He's still not lying. _How can he not be lying?_

“What of Euphie. You said you used it on her? You caused the Massacre!” Nunnally yells at the end and Lelouch looks so hurt she hurts herself. It can't be true. But he's not lying.

“...I had agreed to work with her. But while we were talking...” Lelouch adverts his gaze from her, and squeezes her hand again. “Geass develops in stages. In the first stage it is controllable and only in one eye. The second stage, it overloads and becomes permanent. I was...just talking to her. Explaining my Geass to her without explicitly naming it. I did not know it was permanent until I accidentally commanded her to kill all the Japanese. I was unable to stop her before the Massacre was set off and...there was no way to remove the Geass back then. I had to save her and put an end it to it. So I had to kill her.”

“...this is the truth, isn't it?” Nunnally can't believe it. But she believes it. Because her sweet brother...no way is he horrible enough to deliberately harm Euphie even as his enemy.

“You mentioned doing it again to Shirley. How?” Nunnally has to ask.

“Geass only works once for me. But...there was a Geass Canceller developed. Shirley accidentally was hit by it and...I once again didn't realize my Geass had developed further, into both eyes instead of just one.” Lelouch swipes his free hand across his eyes and looks up at her, showing her the red, strange eyes of Geass and making her take in a deep breath. But he sweeps his hand over his eyes again and smiles slightly, eyes once more violet. “Luckily I just accidentally commanded her 'don't die' this time.”

“Onii-sama...why did you fight Schneizel?” Nunnally asks softly, finally.

“Because Schneizel intended to rule through world through fear of the Damocles. Though you would be Empress, he intended for you to be his _Puppet_ Empress. He planned to blow up various powerful cities once the Damocles was in position and to use that to take control of the world.” Lelouch tells her truthfully. “He hid much from you to use you against me, knowing I would hesitate to harm you.”

“You are telling the truth.” Nunnally takes in a deep breath. “If I give you the key to the Damocles, what will you do with it?”

Lelouch stares at her for a long moment. “I will make sure it can't be used again. With that I can shut down the FLEIJA system and thus allow the Damocles to be cleared before I will arrange for it to be completely destroyed.”

Nunnally takes a deep breath and removes her hand from Lelouch. Glancing down at the elegant looking key, she holds it out to him with a smile on her face. “Onii-sama...I will entrust this to you.”

Lelouch stares up at her, and smiles, gently and softly. “Nunnally...you have grown so strong. You don't need to rely on me or anyone to traverse your own path. I am so proud of you.” He gently takes the key from her in his hands and bows. “I love you, Nunnally.”

Nunnally can't contain it anymore and flings herself from her chair, Lelouch just managing to catch her and dropping the key. “I love you Onii-sama! I love you so so much!” She sobs and Lelouch holds her and cries too.

After being separated for far too long, the two siblings have finally reunited.

* * *

_fragment 200: the world_

Ever since the battle began, the world has been holding its breath. Who would come out victorious? Would it be Schneizel and his terrifying Damocles? Or would it be Emperor Lelouch and his forces? Emperor Lelouch, who originally worked with the Black Knights to try to liberate Japan and take down Britannia's tyranny. Who was the subject of memory alteration experiments done by his _father_.

When a broadcast starts coming from the Damocles, taking over all the news outlets, there is a moment where everyone fears the worst.

And then Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia appears himself, staring out at the camera with a confident smirk on his face. “To the world! I bring to you good news and hope for the future. Schneizel has been captured and the Damocles disarmed and now in my control! I shall be stripping it down and destroying it as soon as I have the means to do so.”

The world erupts into cheers. Tears, hugging, and laughter bursts forth from a world. Chants and cheering on Lelouch, calling on the Emperor in great praise.

His smirk turns into a smile. “To the people of the world! There is something that Emperor Charles and Schneizel forgot! That all tyrants forget! That the world is not theirs! It belongs the people that live in it, that live and breath, that work in the dirt and provide for themselves, for their loved ones! To those who struggle to live, to those who laugh and sing in the sun!”

The world watches, awe inspired, as Lelouch speaks. His words ring out in their ears and hearts.

“To this world, I ask that you entrust me as a caretaker! A ruler cannot rule without people. If the king does not lead, the subordinates will not follow! To this world, I wish to bring a world of peace and happiness. I wish to bring back the dreams of idealists, I wish for them to not be scoffed at and said that it isn't so. That life isn't fair, that the strong are above the weak!” Lelouch takes in a deep breath. “To that I say _I will_ _ **make**_ _life fair_. I will work for the people, for this world. This is only the beginning. I ask only that you trust me. That if I go astray you will speak out and fight to make me go back on track. That you will not tolerate tyranny of any kind!”

Lelouch sweeps out his hand. “To the world that now lies before me, I ask only this: That I may serve you as the voice of the people!”

And the world celebrates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I DID say that Akito the Exiled was part of this, didn't I?
> 
> There is so much that I would have loved to kept in instead of remaining nebulous ideas. Kanon and Schneizel's relationship would have been a recurring focus throughout, building up to the climax. Didn't have inspiration for that unfortunately.
> 
> And Kagari and Benio would have had a huge chunk, pretty much a whole chapter, devoted to what they and the rest of the hostages did during the battle. Again, no inspiration for any fragments but I did do a jump in numbers of the fragments to represent that idea at the least.
> 
> Not to mention the fight between Kallen and Suzaku would have gotten fully covered as well...again, no real inspiration, fight scenes are hard, so I skipped to the end of that. In fact a lot of fighting was skipped!
> 
> But as is...I do hope you like! And the only way I'll know if you did, is if you COMMENT BELOW. Seriously, do so!
> 
> Part 4...well, that will be coming as _specifically _a Christmas Gift...if only for the timing. See ya next Tuesday...__


	4. Part 4: Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I come to an end of posting Loving The Damned. Oh I'll miss this. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ONCE YOU ARE DONE READING.
> 
> In regards to Part 4, it's more of a "fluffy sequel" than part of the main fic. Where it would have started by wrapping up some plot threads and then explored a bit more on how they keep a better, gentle world going forward into the future. If this had been a full fic, it would have four arcs. Wonder if you can pick up what those arcs would have been?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_fragment 1: reunion_

As things start to wind down, as Lelouch directs some men to start moving Schneizel into proper captivity, the ship that Shirley got on arrives. Running down the ramp, she takes off into the Damocles and reaches Lelouch in no time flat, surprising both Kallen and Suzaku with her speed though C.C. just smirks.

“Lulu!” Lelouch turns in time to just catch Shirley as she leaps into him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. She breaks the kiss with a bright smile and Lelouch can't help return it.

Then he realizes the audience they have. “Shirley! The...the cameras are still rolling!” He's red oh god he's _so damn red_ this is horrible.

Shirley shakes her head. “Who cares? You're my Lulu.” She kisses him again and Lelouch resigns himself – as one of the soldiers here wolf whistles – to her enthusiasm.

He doesn't hate it though.

They break the kiss just as Suzaku, C.C., and Kallen arrive. C.C. steps forward, a smirk on her face. “Shirley moved so fast she even caught Suzaku off guard. Enthusiastic wife you got there.” Her smirk grows as both of them blush at her insinuations. It then softens and she steps forward to Lelouch, close but still appropriate. “I'm glad you alright.”

“Coming from a witch like you, that means much.” Lelouch returns her smile, wrapping an arm around Shirley in a hug as she stands by him. He looks over her shoulder at Kallen who is hesitating, looking torn. Shirley sees her too and smiles brightly.

“Kallen! Get over here Lulu has been worried for you too!” Kallen flushes at her words but steps closer, looking hesitant. A thought seems to cross her mind and she goes into a surprisingly good knightly bow, surprising the royal couple.

“I am glad to see you are safe, Your Majesty.” She looks up and smiles and Lelouch can hear the faint “Zero” beyond the royal address. Lelouch makes a quick decision, glancing at Shirley who nods, and steps forward, holding out a hand to lift her up...and pull her in a hug.

“I am glad you are safe too Kallen.” He says, then whispers in her ear, “Q1, you have done well.”

He pulls back and nods, stepping back from her. “I'm glad to have a friend live past the war.” He tells her softly and tears shimmer in Kallen's eyes.

She quickly wipes them off and smiles at him, nodding. “So am I.”

Suzaku steps forward at that point. Shirley doesn't let him try to bow, instead quickly hugging him and pulling Lelouch with her. In front of the whole world, they are together and happy.

Kallen watches a bit torn, but seems to settle as C.C. steps beside her. “They are cute aren't they?”

“Yes.” Kallen considers Lelouch and, though it still hurts, it starts to heal that wound. “I'm glad for all of them.”

* * *

_fragment 3: eyes to see with_

Nunnally squints a bit as she is brought out in the sunlight again. She probably will need sunglasses and more time to adapt to her regained sight, but she's stubbornly resisting it for now. There is so much she wants to **see**.

Lelouch is there, talking to a tall man. Listening a bit, Nunnally is able to recognize him as Xingke and that the topic reveals that luckily not too many people died in this final battle compared to others. She sighs in relief, though still aches thinking that most casualties would be her fault for unleashing the FLEIJA.

A hand taps her shoulder and she looks up at Kallen. “Want to go talk to them?” She asks, smiling brightly at her. Kallen had been so happy to see her with her eyes open, and insisted on being the one to look after Nunnally as Lelouch still has plenty of business to handle.

“Yes, yes I would.” Nunnally smiles and turns to face the world, finally seeing it. The sky is starting to dim as afternoon fades to evening and she can hear talk of all the work people are putting into retrieving both pilots and debris from the fight. She can hear Lloyd greeting Rakshata and her less than enthusiastic response, see the joy on everyone's face.

Nunnally squeezes her wheelchair's arms and enjoys the sights around her, knowing there will be more to come. As promised by her brother, Nunnally opened her eyes to a gentle world.

* * *

_fragment 5: good news_

Milly steps out of her workplace with a skip in her step, a bright smile on her face. It's been a few days since the Battle of Damocles, and the world is slowly but surely shifting into a better place. Technically, Britannia rules the entire world. Places that were originally neutral are dealing with an outpouring of support from their own citizens to join up with the UFN in the wake of the final battle. Soon enough they will finish the procedures necessary to join up and Milly just knows how much Lelouch would take advantage of that to start a great political swing towards a better world.

Milly can't think of anything that would put her day down...

“Excuse me? Milly Ashford?” The bright smiling journalist suddenly asks, shoving a microphone in her face.

...Except, maybe yet another so-called journalist intent on trying to get dirt on Lelouch. Milly gives him an unimpressed look, glancing around to see if there is an easy way out. Unfortunately he has her cornered in front of the station, leaving her with little options. So Milly puts on her best fake smile.

“Yes?”

“You grew up with Lelouch vi Britannia yes? How was he like?” The gleam in his eye suggest he's looking for a scandal to sell his rag on.

“Grew up with him...well, that is one way to put it.” Milly muses, considering how she can spin things to avoid trouble for Lelouch. “He seemed already rather grown up when I first met him. But I suppose being royalty would do that. We were also only properly introduced after the war and when he entered Ashford.” Milly vaguely remembers dancing with the young prince once or twice when little and that's about it. Her parents had other things to deal with and Milly had so many tutors and expectations back then. She was going to be the next step in increasing the standings of the Ashfords, even before she became her parents' hope for regaining their status.

The journalist blinks, thrown off by Milly's words. “Was he?”

“Why yes. He was the only family for Princess Nunnally ever since his mother died,” yes reminding them once more of that can't be stated too much, especially with all the dirty dealings surrounding her assassination that have been revealed, “and took it upon himself to care for her. It made him seem much older than he was, since he was often thinking of ways to aid his sister and keep her happy and safe.”

“I...see..” Certainly not the scandal the journalist was looking for. Milly doesn't feel sorry for him, but does feel like tweaking Lelouch's nose a bit.

“He's so used to caring for her I can only imagine his panic when she turned up under Schneizel's control.” Milly puts on a thoughtful, concerned look. “He's one of _those_ brothers you see. Very protective and quick to jump to conclusions if his sister is involved and potentially in danger. It's very good that he has such sensible, kind people with him. Lady Shirley can always be counted on in that regard and from what I know of Lady C.C., she's got a very level head on her shoulder.”

“And what of Sir Kururugi?” The journalist seizes on, eager for some form of scandal. “They are quite close aren't they?”

_'I see what you are doing and it's not impressive.'_ Milly thinks, turning her thoughtful look into a relaxed smile. “Him? Oh he's practically the other older brother of Princess Nunnally's. I knew they met before the war but it's only when he ended up in Ashford that I found out how close they are. He's genuinely His Majesty's best friend and I can't see anyone else more suited to stand by the Emperor as his Knight.” Milly finally sees her chance and slips away from the stunned journalist, her smile turning into a smirk.

* * *

_fragment 10: empress_

C.C. leans against Lelouch as he sorts through the paperwork in front of him. It's been a week since he captured Schneizel and he's soon to stand trial for his actions in regards to Damocles and others. With Britannia part of the UFN, his crimes are for the world to judge. Lelouch is thus making certain he can lock up Schneizel for a good amount of time, keeping him and others like him from disturbing the fragile peace.

The guards nearby eye her with questions in their eyes but luckily do nothing else. She's certain there are more than a few rumours about her and Lelouch. Not that she cares. Frankly she cares as much as Marianne did about her relationship with Charles.

She's pretty sure she knows where this is going, especially with how accepting Shirley is of their relationship. And with that in mind, she's content to wait until Lelouch is ready to have another wife for things to change.

Lelouch chuckles suddenly, drawing her attention. C.C. leans over to see the paperwork and smiles herself. “Well...that could definitely be useful.” She considers the old laws he uncovered and how this applies to Lelouch's current problem. “I suppose it is easier to arrange for the punishment of a normal person than royalty...”

Looking at the means necessary to strip Schneizel of his title, lands, and all he's built even with the Toromo Agency, Lelouch smirks and starts plotting once again. C.C. makes sure she is comfortable and listens as he quietly starts outlining his plan to deal with Schneizel.

The guards exchange looks, but when they turn to face the two of them they are smiling softly.

* * *

_fragment 20: trial_

The trial for Schneizel, previously el Britannia and Prime Minister of Britannia, is a world wide event. People from around the world tune in to watch. It is to be held in the UFN and presided over by Kaguya Sumeragi as the Chairman of the UFN Supreme Council. Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia has agreed that he is too “personally involved” in the case to have any input and instead stands outside of it. Li Xingke, the commander of the Black Knights in the wake of Ohgi's betrayal of Zero and subsequent death during the Battle of the Damocles, has also stated he would not be involved in the proceedings.

That does not prevent them from watching and aiding in what they can to prepare for the trial. Lelouch removed all royal rights and privileges from Schneizel, banishing him from Britannia for his crimes. At the very least, no Britannian country or controlled Area would welcome the ex Prime Minister.

And Xingke was instrumental in arranging for guards and protection to keep Schneizel contained and free from the mobs that started to gather outside his prison in protest against his Damocles plan and his actions that contributed to the mess of the world.

Nina watches all this, clutching a mug of coffee, and wonders how she feels about it. Her part to play in the creation of FLEIJA was quickly concealed, mainly to avoid people trying to kidnap her to make her make more of them. It makes her feel like she isn't being punished properly for all she's done.

She turns her face away as she sees Kanon, chained up and standing as ever by Schneizel's side. He looks defeated and it makes her somewhat sick to see her friend like that. A friend that supported a monster true, but Nina recalls clearly how they care for each other, how in private Kanon and Schneizel both would let down their guard around each other. Kanon was the first person to truly understand her feelings for Princess Euphemia.

By turning away, she can see the papers she got from Lelouch resting on the nearby table. A job offer, to help with improving the lot of the world. Working with him, the one who is responsible for Princess Euphemia's death, still makes her skin crawl.

_'But that, perhaps, might be the best punishment I'll get.'_ Nina thinks as she turns back to the screen and watches the beginning of the trial.

* * *

_fragment 19: healing_

Cornelia has decided that she hates physical therapy. Only a little less than she hates Lelouch for what he did to Euphie. It's hard, exhausting, and she feels like _such a child_ as she basically is relearning how to walk.

Settling down after another hard session, Cornelia gratefully drinks from the water bottle she's given, breathing in deep, heaving breaths as her pulse settles. According to the doctors, she's regaining her strength at a good rate so hopefully soon she'll be able to leave the hospital. She'll still have to come by for physical therapy, but at least she won't be stuck in a hospital room.

There is a sudden flurry from the nurses and Cornelia turns to them, realizing they are looking at one of the windows that are on the walls, the big ones that Cornelia hates since it makes it feel like people are going to stop and watch her despite knowing well the hospital is too busy and this section is not open to visitors.

As she turns to look at the window herself, she finds herself having to revise her thoughts in that regard. _'No visitors except for very important ones who have the means to get past any objections.'_ Her eyes narrow as she recognizes her half-brother, Lelouch. He's not wearing his Imperial Robes, but he's still dressed very well in black and purple, with his Knight – _Euphie's_ old Knight – standing nearby in uniform.

“Your highness?” Guilford looks between Cornelia and her brother, obviously worried.

Cornelia lifts a hand. “It's fine. Might as well get it over with.” And stands, carefully leaning on Guilford and exits the room, approaching Lelouch.

Lelouch looks her up and down and smiles. “I see you are recovering nicely, sister.”

“Save the small talk.” Cornelia dismisses him, glowering at him.

Kururugi makes a sound of protest but Lelouch holds his hand up. “Alright. Your room should be private enough for a talk, yes?” At her nod, he lets her lead the way, following after her. It makes her skin crawl, makes her feel vulnerable, to have him behind her. At least Guilford is keeping an eye out, but she can't be 100% certain he can protect her; judging from his loss in memory, he also was effected by Lelouch's Geass and she doesn't know if it can still be used.

Her room is in bright sunlight. Flowers are there – some of them have been sent by those she knows, others by those who heard about her state and were vetoed by security – but other than that it's a reasonably plain place. She got gifted some books she's reading to pass the time and has her suspicions on who sent them.

Settling on her bed, she glowers at Lelouch even as he sits down. Both Guilford and Kururugi stay standing, taking positions to best protect their respective royal masters.

“Why are you here?” Cornelia decides to get straight to the point.

Lelouch gives her a bitter smile. “Can I not check in on a sibling?” He shakes his head before she can respond. “But yes, I do have things to talk to you about.” Lelouch looks down at his hands. “I never apologized for what happened to Euphie.”

Cornelia wants to reach over and hit him. But she's too far away to do so without possibly falling off the bed and her body is exhausted by the therapy, so she doesn't. Instead she looks at him and...

...he looks defeated. Sad. _Goddammit_ he doesn't look like a murderer, but someone who did something they dearly regret. Glancing at Kururugi, she sees he looks rather pained too but in a fashion that suggests he wants to comfort Lelouch, only duty and propriety preventing him.

“What _did_ happen?” Cornelia finally asks.

Lelouch fiddles with his hands, looking around and eyes landing on a nearby apple. There is a pairing knife there too, for Cornelia to cut it up later. To her surprise, Lelouch takes that and the plate, setting things up to let him carefully cut up the apple. Perhaps he needs something to do?

“What do you know about Geass?” He asks first, as he spins the apple in his hands.

“I know your Geass lets you take control of others with just a look. I know Geass has been experimented on by Britannia for quite some time.” It makes her sick, thinking of all the children experiments in there. She wonders what happened to them during the attack and considering the man before her, she fears the worst.

“So you don't know much.” Lelouch sighs, settling back and starting to carefully cut up the apple. “Geass is something that has existed for many centuries. Likely dating back before proper records or even memory of humanity. If you look into history and find inconsistencies, likely Geass had a part to play in it. The stopping of Washington's Rebellion, how the Tianzi returned to the throne after the revolution in China...all of this likely is tied to someone having a Geass and making use of it.” Lelouch doesn't meet her gaze.

Oddly, Cornelia is reminded of a time he accidentally set fire to a section of the garden in the Aries Villa. He started like this, in a rambling fashion speaking of things connected to the incident, before finally confessing to his crime. It speaks of nerves and guilt and uncertainty.

It's painfully reminding her that this is still her brother in front of her.

“Geass comes from Code. Or perhaps it is the other way...” Lelouch shakes his head, a strange smile on his face. “Code is what allows one to grant Geass. C.C. has a Code and so did V.V. I'm guessing you saw part of what having a Code allows in the Geass Order.”

“That V.V. brat got up after I threw a knife in his head.” Cornelia says and Kururugi actually _snorts_ at that, while Lelouch smirks.

“Now that I would have liked to see...” He murmurs. “Code makes the one holding it immortal. When I first met C.C., she took a bullet to the brain and still managed to get up and seek me out some days later.” Lelouch looks down, at the apple he's carefully finishing chopping into slices. “That was Shinjuku and the same incident that had her grant me my Geass.”

“What does this have to do with Euphie?” Cornelia asks. Not harshly, not in a disbelieving way. It really is like that time Lelouch burned part of the gardens. He rambles on in a fashion to explain the events that led to it and then explains the actual crime.

Code. Geass. There is a connection there to what happened to Euphie.

“The only way to kill a Code Bearer is with a powerful enough Geass that lets you take the Code from them.” Lelouch finally says with a sigh. “Emperor Charles took the Code from V.V. during the attack on the Geass Order, and due to the wounds he suffered from our attack, he soon died. Code is also activated with death.” He adds at the end after a heavy pause. “The previous Emperor goaded me into killing him soon after so he could have an active Code instead of his Geass.”

“Wait...he had one too?” Cornelia can't help but be horrified. What kind of monstrous ability did her father possess all those years without her knowing?

“Emperor Charles possessed a Geass that let him manipulate, alter, and seal memories.” Kururugi is the one to answer and he looks...pained. He glances over at Lelouch with a regretful look and Cornelia suddenly remembers hearing about Zero's “death” after the Black Rebellion and the press conferences on “memory alteration experiments”. It makes her feel sick again, despite all Lelouch has done, to think he likely had his entire identity stripped away, ripped out of his mind by their own father.

“It is only a suitably strong Geass that can do that however. When I first gained my Geass...it was easy to control.” Lelouch sets down the apple slices, tapping his fingers on the plate. “With a thought it could be active or not. However...at the second stage it overloads. It becomes unable to control. It becomes _permanent_.”

Cornelia suddenly wants to vomit. “Did...did it go permanent when you were...”

“I originally was going to use it on her, truly. But my plan was to have her just shoot Zero. Her reputation would have been torn apart and the SAZ would fall. Suzaku would keep her safe as her Knight. I would have Zero miraculously survive and use that to increase my power and position to the Japanese. But she convinced me otherwise.” Lelouch finally looks up and dammit he has to look hurt and young like this. Cornelia suddenly remembers he really is 18 and that during the SAZ Massacre he was 17. He's only a year older than Euphie.

“But while I was talking to her...I should have paid attention. There was pain in my eye, great pain, with the Geass. I should have suspected...but I didn't. And while talking about my Geass, explaining what it could do...I told her the most awful thing while looking at her.” Lelouch shudders, pressing a hand to his eye. He takes in a deep breath and swipes his hand over his eyes.

Cornelia, in the back of her head, wonders how Lelouch can remove contact lenses that easily. But most of her attention is taken up in staring at the permanently red with Geass eyes Lelouch has now. “This is the stage when someone with Geass can take Code.” Lelouch closes his eyes. “My Geass...until the Geass Canceller was created by the Geass Order and implanted in Jeremiah, it could only be used once per person. I couldn't stop Euphie except by killing her. I'm sorry.”

Cornelia doesn't know what to say. It sounds almost too unbelievable, but looking at her brother's red eyes, at Kururugi's sad look, she can. It's too unbelievable to be a lie. She reaches out and grabs Guilford's hand, squeezes it tightly. She knows he hurts too, to know that what happened to Euphie was nothing more than a horrible accident. Though a part of her wonders at the convenience of it, wonders where V.V. was at the time. She thinks she _might_ have seen him briefly during the Black Rebellion now that she thinks on it. It's too late though; it no longer matters.

Lelouch swipes his contact lenses back in his eyes and looks down at the apple slices. Then passes them over to her. Cornelia takes the plate and pauses, staring at the way the skin has been cut, making it look like bunnies. “...really?” She has to ask.

Lelouch has the gall to smirk at her. “You do like rabbits still, yes? But only because of Watership Down.” He teases.

_'Well, he's definitely the one who sent the books.'_ Cornelia thinks wryly. And she looks at the apple slices. Thinks of what Lelouch just said, at his obvious guilt and self-blame in regards to what happened to Euphie. Thinks of her sister and how she would have forgiven him as soon as he shot her to put an end to the massacre.

“Of course.” She says back. “Only because of Watership Down.” And bites into the first apple slice.

* * *

_fragment 21: school_

“You know, I can't really believe it. After everything you've done, you are coming back to school?” Rivalz shakes his head, watching as Kallen finishes gathering her things. She's moving out today of the small flat she gets as a member of the Black Knights, and Rivalz came by to help her pack up.

There were others – including a really loud guy named Tamaki – but they have left by now, taking the majority of her things to the small house she will be staying in with her mother. Rivalz and Kallen are just finishing off with the last of things, which means her school supplies and uniform she's now wearing as school resumes today.

“Yeah well...” Kallen smiles, considering things a bit and looking at the now empty flat. “When we were in the Black Knights together, Lelouch asked if I would like to return to Ashford after everything was done. He wanted to. After everything was done, he wanted to finish things off in Ashford and live a normal life.”

“Really? Well, he can't do that as Emperor...” Rivalz muses. “So you are doing it in his place?”

Kallen nods. “That and I'm not sure what I want to do now. I'm tired of fighting and I do want to spend more time with my mom now that she's out of the hospital.” Her face softens as she thinks of her mother and Rivalz gets the impression there is a bigger story than he knows there. But he won't pry any time soon.

“Well, going back to school will buy you time to figure things out. Hey, you mind being my vice-president?” Rivalz asks with a grin. “I promise I won't be harassing you as much as Milly did with Lelouch.”

Kallen laughs. “Yeah, but what about _me_ harassing _you_?” She teases, swinging her bag over her shoulder. She's bright and happy and Rivalz returns her smile twice fold.

* * *

_fragment 24: health concerns_

Dr. Natasha Sheh has dealt with various patients. She, though young, has already made herself known as a very talented and skilled doctor. Perhaps that is why she was chosen by Lelouch after a long process to be the doctor of choice for a health check up for him, after much nagging by Nunnally in that regard.

Of course, C.C. notes with a smirk, he might be regretting it now. Though tiny, Dr. Sheh has a loud voice and is not afraid to speak her mind even to the Emperor of Britannia. Which Lelouch is regretting greatly.

“How are you not dead?” She bluntly asks at the end of a long rant about how underweight, low on blood sugar, and various other health defects Lelouch has. The Emperor of Britannia – and technically the world – stammers a bit in protest, but any true protest is cut off by Shirley.

“Lulu!” She smacks him over the eyes, covering it and preventing him from potentially driving off Dr. Sheh with his Geass. He yelps and finds his head yanked to look at the redhead, paling even more at the glare she is hitting him with. “What have I told you? You are supposed to sleep more. And you should be eating! I swear I've seen you eating!”

“He doesn't finish his plate most times.” Suzaku speaks up and is glaring just as much at Lelouch, who is looking like he wishes he could shrink in on himself and disappear.

Dr. Sheh has lost her edge and is instead staring in confusion at the two who are scolding Lelouch. She glances over at C.C., who is watching with a smug expression. “Um...you aren't going to join in?” She asks hesitantly.

C.C. waves a hand. “Naaah. I've tried before but he's never listened to me. Always going on about how there are _more important things_ to do. But he _has_ to listen to Shirley and Suzaku.” C.C. can feel the smile growing on her face. “I warned him that he should have taken advantage of the pizza.” She murmurs half to herself.

The sound of a wheelchair approaching makes her turn, in time to see Nunnally wheel up, escorted by Sayoko. “So, how is my brother?” She asks the doctor.

“A miracle. He should be dead.” Suzaku answers for her, before Lelouch can protest or stop him. Nunnally wheels around and glares at her brother and Lelouch looks like he could just wither and die right then and there.

“Oh my.” Sayoko says, holding a hand to her mouth. “Lelouch-sama is that badly off?” She asks this of Dr. Sheh, as Nunnally sets on scolding Lelouch on his lack of care for himself.

Dr. Sheh nods. “I should write up a plan for him to regain what he's lost and fix his current problems. At least part of it has to do with him possessing a very high metabolism but there are ways around it.” She shakes her head. “How is he not dead?”

“I'm pretty sure it's bloody mindedness and spite that kept him alive.” C.C. sighs, rolling her eyes. She glances over at Lelouch and a flash of worry crosses her face. “There won't be much trouble at fixing him, will there?”

Dr. Sheh smiles gently at her. “No. Not with all the people around to make sure he takes care of himself.”

She's not wrong, as Lelouch has already given in to Nunnally's scolding – he managed to last almost two minutes, a new record for resisting his sister – and is just nodding mutely in agreement to her orders in this regard.

* * *

_fragment 26: punishment_

There are some who are unhappy with how Schneizel and his cohorts are to be punished. Emperor Lelouch says that too much blood has been already spilt and the world listens to him, calming down under his speech that asks for justice over vengeance, of moving away from spilling blood in anger and towards a happier, peaceful tomorrow.

Schneizel is to be locked in a high security prison along with other war criminals that are being gathered by the UFN. The prison is mostly complete at this point, soon to be done in another month. Until then all the war criminals will be handled separately.

Unknown to most, Lelouch made a point of using his Geass to make it so no prisoner would ever even _try_ to escape. Especially Schneizel. And, under Shirley's encouragement, added a clause that would allow them to work to better themselves for society, to slowly make up for what they have done.

There are likely worse punishments than to be locked up in an off-shore prison that will sail around the world. But what they have right now is more than enough to let the world start to heal from hatred and war.

Lelouch will be satisfied with that and the look of despair on Schneizel's face as he realized he won't be given the dignity of death as his punishment.

* * *

_fragment 30: young dragons_

Xingke has been dealing with a lot this past year. He knows it. He needs to rest and recover, has been told multiple times to take the time to go to the hospital and take advantage of the improved access to health care that the unification of the world has brought.

But he still has to make sure the Black Knights will function while he's on sick leave, while he's recovering, and that is not an easy task. Zero cannot return as Lelouch is busy as Emperor of Britannia. Ohgi is dead and even if he was alive he would have been booted from the position and locked in the same prison as Schneizel. This leaves the Black Knights with very few people capable of acting in command. Tohdoh might be able to, but he fell for Schneizel's schemes and agreed with Ohgi's actions until he found out the truth of how far Schneizel's ambitions stretched.

Xingke sighs, leaning back in his chair and considers he'll have to take his second option. Allow his second in command Zhou Xianglin to handle the military side of things and entrust the civilian side to Rakshata at least as long as he's gone. It's not perfect, particularly in regards to how much he can trust Rakshata in that capacity, but it will do.

He chuckles a bit. “Now I realize why you would so insistent on a clear command structure and making sure you were almost always available as Zero, Lelouch.” He muses out loud. “Commanding something like the Black Knights is much more complex than just commanding a mere army.”

Still, he hopes he will be able to do the legacy Zero left justice and help the world slide into a future of peace and cooperation.

* * *

_fragment 40: anything but white_

C.C. smooths over the dress on her, smiling at it. It's gold, picked out in dark green, and the most expensive thing they could make up.

Of course, compared to his First Consort, Emperor Lelouch will be properly wedding his Second Consort in front of the whole world so they need to put on a proper show.

Shirley leans over her shoulder, smiling at her. “You really like the dress don't you?”

“Yes. Yes I do. It's exactly what I wanted.” C.C. leans back a bit, letting Shirley carefully hug her from behind. “Lelouch did a good job at making the design.”

“I'm surprised you both were so insistent on not having a white dress. Is there a particular reason why?” Shirley asks, all sweetness and simple curiosity.

C.C.'s smile turns softer, warmer. “Do you know why snow is white?”

“Hm?” Shirley blinks, meeting C.C.'s gaze in the mirror.

“It's because it's forgotten what colour it is.” C.C. closes her eyes. “And I have remembered what colour I am now.”

Shirley doesn't say anything, just hugs her a bit more before stepping back. Her dress is only slightly mussed and Shirley is all dressed as the maid of honour similar to how C.C. was before at her wedding. C.C. looks at the other bridesmaids, various volunteers eager to enjoy themselves and willing to comport themselves as necessary for a royal wedding.

C.C. is soon to be known to the world as Cassandra el Britannia, taking on the titles lost to the original el Britannia family line due to Schneizel's actions. C.C. supposes there isn't worse that could happen to Schneizel anymore, to have his entire money, rights, and title usurped by her.

Cassandra isn't her real name of course. That is still a precious gift only few have ever known and right now only Lelouch does.

_'Though,'_ C.C. looks at the cheerful Shirley who is getting everything ready for the wedding, _'perhaps I shall share it with my fellow wife and a certain knight.'_

They are near and dear to her heart as well as Lelouch is, after all.

* * *

_fragment 45: a woman can lead_

Nunnally keeps her head held high and meets the gaze of the Prime Minister of Japan as she is wheeled off the plane. As the Prime Minister of Britannia, this has become the new normal for her.

She's rather fond of it. As much as Lelouch fusses sometimes, it's good for the both of them to let her out in the world. And Nunnally wants to help.

Of course, certain people had grumbled about nepotism, but it quickly proved a lie. Lelouch would rather Nunnally stay out of the limelight, go back to school, and wait until she's older before putting her in such a powerful position. However, of the options he can trust, Marrybell and Cornelia are ill-suited for politics, instead best positioned where they are, with Marrybell in charge of the special forces that are the Glinda Knights and Cornelia as the new General of all of Britannia's (much reduced) armies.

And of those remaining with the skill, they either are better suited elsewhere – like how Leila works well as the main ambassador in charge of handling the dissolution of the Areas with the aid of the UFN – or not trustworthy, like Guinevere (who is currently sulking at her estates due to the months she spent as a mere palace maid).

That leaves Nunnally to act as Prime Minister and be the main voice for Emperor Lelouch in diplomatic talks as he handles internal affairs of Britannia and the UFN Supreme Council both. Nunnally knows people will underestimate her, knows even her brother did once.

But they will be wrong.

Nunnally smiles and politely greets the Prime Minister of Japan and carefully prepares herself for the upcoming meeting inside. Britannia might have turned over a new leaf and under Emperor Lelouch is on the way to being a peaceful, globally welcoming force for a good future, but Nunnally will make it known that they have not removed any of their claws.

* * *

_fragment 51: new normal_

Kallen stretches in relief as the bell rings, alerting all the students to lunch time. She looks around with a smile on her face, pausing as she sees the tree outside the window in full bloom. Then she sets to packing up, gathering her things.

“Hey, Kallen!” Elise, one of her classmates, waves at her. “We are thinking of going to the roof for lunch? What do you say?”

“That sounds good!” She calls back to her. “I'll meet you up there!”

Elise beams and grabs Natasha, her girlfriend's, hand and eagerly tugs her upstairs. Kallen smiles at that sight, before resuming packing up.

School was at first a bit awkward. It had been some time since she had been in Ashford and she returned as an ex-terrorist Black Knight and Ace Pilot of the UFN. Needless to say she got swarmed a lot by curious people and ended up spending most of her time hiding with Rivalz in the student council building until things calmed down.

A tinkling bell goes off, making Kallen pull out her cellphone. She smiles, sighing in exasperation, at yet another cheerful text from Gino. The Knight of Six, previously Knight of Three before his position was instead handed to Jeremiah and Anya's retirement opening up her slot, has been sending messages like this for some time. Photos and little requests for meet ups.

Today it's a photo of Lelouch, sleeping on his desk covered in paperwork. Below is a caption: _I didn't know until now how much of a workaholic Lelouch is._

Another beep and a new message shows up. _Shirley just showed up and she's all for locking him in his bedroom, think that would work?_

Kallen snickers, and types out her own message. _Only if you lock the door and get Jeremiah to stand guard so he can't use his Geass on the poor sap trying to keep the Emperor from overworking._

She skips a little as she heads to the roof, and just as she enters another text reaches her.

And a new photo, showing a rather upset Lelouch being bridal carried by Suzaku out of the office. _Suzaku has it handled luckily but I'll keep your suggestion in mind! :D_

Kallen smiles at the image and then pauses, considering how comfortable Suzaku is with Lelouch. And is Lelouch blushing a little there?

A smirk grows on her face. “Well, if that's so, those two are well suited...” She steps towards her friends, Elise eagerly waving her down again, and gets ready for a lovely lunch. A lovingly prepared traditionally Japanese bento that her mother put a lot of work into as she always does.

* * *

_fragment 64: something only you can understand_

Leila leans back against the tree, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. A bit of warmth is in the air, telling her that summer is coming to Britannia. She looks forward to it, wondering at what is planned. C.C. seems to enjoy setting up charity parties alongside Shirley, arranging for ways to encourage people to interact in a peaceful manner and also help the UFN's efforts in improving the lot of the people of the world.

Akito shifts on her lap and Leila smiles, running a hand through his hair. He's a bit tired, taking a nap, after spending some hours helping Anna and Lloyd with some of their experimental Knightmares. The shift for more “utility” Knightmares has led to them collaborating on Knightmares suitable for natural disasters like tsunami and earthquakes to help recovery efforts. For Akito and the other test pilots, this means a lot of hard work doing repetitive actions in the Knightmares to see what works and what needs improvement on.

The sound of a voice reaches her ears and she turns her head. Leila smiles as she sees the approaching Lelouch, carrying some files in his hands and flipping through them, while his phone is attached to his ear. “No, no. I get it but honestly. You had to do it. Why did you put Milly in charge?” There is a pause as whoever he's talking to responds. “...great. Look, now that you've brought it up Lloyd and Rakshata have been at it again. Their competitive nature is usually of benefit, but I can't really see anything useful coming from them competing in who can make the best Knightmare for making giant pizza.”

Leila stares at him at that, and even Akito shifts in her lap, opening his eyes to peer out at the Emperor who is running a hand down his face. “Fine! Right, sure of course Schneizel will see that...just remember if Lloyd and Rakshata blow something up, you are the one in charge of handling it. Got it? Good. Right I'll talk to you later.” Lelouch presses his phone, shutting down the call, and sighs.

“Giant pizza?” Akito asks, giving him an understandably baffled look.

Lelouch shakes his head, settling beside the two of them with a groan. “C.C.'s idea of a new festival. I should have figured she would try it again...she's been wanting a giant pizza since Milly's first attempt in Ashford.” Lelouch flips through the papers in front of him and sighs. “I'll have to look over what she's doing more carefully now.”

“ _Please_ don't tell me I'll be testing a new Knightmare for making pizza.” Akito half begs, while Leila giggles. “The current test types for disaster relief are hard enough.”

“No no. Kallen volunteered for Rakshata's side and I volunteered Suzaku for Lloyd's side. He's been getting a bit restless so I figure I better give him something to do aside from stand around and look pretty.” Lelouch smirks a bit at that.

“Well, I have to wonder what charity will be attached to this one.” Leila says, shifting slightly so Akito can sit up and stretch out with a yawn. “Not sure what she can attach to a giant pizza...some kind of food drive?”

“It's not attached to any charity, though any one who shows up will get a pizza slice.” Lelouch groans a bit, glowering a bit at the papers in his hands. “It's more C.C. _wants_ a giant pizza and is still sore at the last attempts being destroyed by mischance one way or another.”

“My! Well, at the very least it should get a lot of attention...maybe you can tie it to another event? Isn't there something you could tie it to?” Leila wonders.

“The Battle of Damocles first anniversary is coming up.” Akito points out and Lelouch blinks, before smirking, a smirk that Akito also gains on his face while Leila hides a chuckle. “I can't think of anything that would frustrate _certain_ people involved in that than to have it memorialized with a giant pizza making contest.”

“Well, you make a good point.” Lelouch's lips move silently for a bit as he considers it, then he shrugs. “I'll talk to C.C. about that later. I came here to talk to Leila about the Areas. I think I ran into some stumbling blocks and I need some second hand input in this regard...”

The warm breeze speaks of summer and the change that is ever present in the world. And, with the sun shining and good company, the day passes delightfully despite all the work they need to do.

* * *

_fragment 66: working for peace_

Kaguya sighs and stretches out, glancing out the window. Her current workload is finished, as shown by the neat stack of paper and otherwise clean desk. She shakes her hand a bit, working out the slight ache from all the signing she had to do, and enjoys the view outside. A nice garden has been planted in the new central UFN headquarters. Not just for pretty, but also has a nice vegetable and fruit garden, making it easier to feed the people here without undue burden on the rest of the world. There has even been talk of adding a farm.

_'I suppose that makes sense.'_ Kaguya stands and marvels at how she now lives. On a great floating palace, designed similar yet very distinctively _not_ like the Damocles, which hovers a little above the ocean in place, powered by solar energy and even has various emergency backup power just in case. If necessary, this UFN flagship known as _Peacekeeper_ can either rise up or enclose itself in a barrier to sink below the ocean's surface. It has no weapons, but plenty of different barriers and protections, as well as a good cycle of Black Knights that take turns guarding the UFN Supreme Headquarters.

This new base is a gift from the Britannia Empire to the UFN, something to aid in protecting the peace of the world and creating a neutral zone for all to talk and interact on. In time, Kaguya suspects this place will develop a city of its own alongside the UFN quarters and headquarters. It is only natural, with the size of the place and it drawing in people from various cultures and countries to it.

“I certainly hope so.” Kaguya smiles at the very thought, imagining a floating city that is neutral to all and protected from war. A place where people can come together to discuss the future instead of fighting over it. A shining example of what the rest of the world can be like, all the cities cleansed of war, racism, violence, and pollution to create a thriving community that supports each other.

Kaguya just might live long enough to see that come to pass. After all, she's still young despite her powerful position. She might very well get to retire and watch the world grow into a beautiful place.

“And it's all thanks to him...” Kaguya smiles, thinking of Lelouch once more and of his days as Zero. He also grew and changed like the world. No more a military leader but a leader that calls for peace and cooperation between nations, that asks that they put their money and technology into peaceful projects. That cut half of his country's military budget and pushed that money into making amends for what Britannia has done to the world, into creating the _Peacekeeper_ to shine a beacon into the future.

It's strange, to think how it started. In a small ghetto called Shinjuku – which is now on it's way to being a much more thriving and happy community now post Damocles – where a not-so-ordinary student got caught up in terrorist action and then a massacre, acquiring a power from an immortal witch that would soon change the very world...

Kaguya's smile softens. “You have to believe in something greater than man like that, when you look back and see the clear pattern. Someone great out there wanted to save humanity and handed the reigns of the future to the man who would.”

She looks at the garden, checks her time table and watch, and decides she has time for a quick stroll before the next big meeting. Kaguya knows very well she always needs the time to relax.

Heaven knows she has no intention of being as _intense_ about things as Lelouch is.

* * *

_fragment 68: a place to call home_

Shirley frowns, considering the blueprints in front of her, running her hand over the ballroom plans in particular. “Hmm...he's not wrong that we will need this. Dear me this is going to be bigger than I hoped for...” Shirley then laughs a bit. “Well, I'm royalty now.”

She sits back in her chair, considering the sky outside before reaching for the cup of tea nearby, along with the tray holding scones. Right now, Shirley must consider how best to build what will be the royal manor, the new house for the royal family.

As for Pendragon Palace...Lelouch wanted to destroy it. Shirley was tempted to go with that plan, but Leila brought up a good point; that it has historical significance, the same kind that made all of the new nobility, though they vacated the old castles and manors of the nobility, keep those places intact and donate it to the historical society that was established by C.C. soon after she became Empress.

_'It's nice to consider how the new tax plan is working.'_ Shirley muses, hiding her smile behind her cup of tea. _'Lelouch was right; tax the rich_ _in high amounts accordingly to their wealth_ _and the majority of the new nobility will avoid that. They were at most middle class before so seeing those huge numbers meant they immediately set to removing the majority of their wealth_ _to avoid such high taxes_ _.'_

Nobility is a much more fragile title now. They are instead the special land keepers, the ones who aid the new senators in administrating the lands of Britannia. If they break the law, they lose their title and it will likely be given to those they wronged. The few old nobility that remain are quick to avoid that fate, and scramble instead to keep what power they have.

So, to go with that movement, and Lelouch's own dislike of the royal palace of Pendragon, they are setting to build up a huge manor in the city itself where the royal family will live and also where they will do government business.

Shirley looks at the blueprints again and frowns. “Well, I'm liking it so far but I really don't like the idea of it being all white...it should be more colourful and less easy to get stained than that...”

* * *

_fragment 71: orange_

There is a lot to say about a more peaceful world, as new as it is and thus how careful one must be to preserve it. But Jeremiah, checking on the orange farm he got from His Majesty – he does have a strange sense of humour sometimes – can't help but think there is but one thing to say in the end.

It feels _nice_.

It feels nice to not have to fight anymore. Though fighting can be good for a good cause, past a certain point all it does it just bring more pain to people. Pain and anguish.

Same with reaching too high, being too ambitious and disregarding all morals to get to the end goals. Like what happened to Anya. Anya who currently walks beside him, now able to smile without the Geass placed on her by Emperor Charles and free of her burdens as the Knight of Six. These days she goes to a school near the Justice Gentleman Orange Farm of Jeremiah's, while spending her weekends either hanging out with the new friends she's gained or rarely the old ones like Gino and those she met in Ashford. Sometimes, like today, she enjoys helping him check on the orange farm

One of the workers here smile and wave at him from where he is carefully looking over the oranges for any blight. Most of these oranges are donated to the Ending World Hunger fund that Empress Shirley started, but a good chunk remains here for the workers and Jeremiah himself.

“And to think Orange used to be an insult...” Jeremiah muses out loud. Anya snaps a picture of the orange fields, more out of habit and as her new hobby than a means to ensure her memory.

“But then you met Lelouch.” Anya says softly and Jeremiah nods, humming slightly. He has the feeling there is more to Anya's previous condition than he knows, but he's strangely nervous about asking. The fact she did spend time at the Aries Villa before Lady Marianne's assassination, her status as the true witness to V.V. murdering Lady Marianne, and how carefully that was concealed from not only her but others suggests more to things than is common knowledge.

Jeremiah is fine with things as they are for now. When Anya is ready to talk to him about it, he will listen to her. After so long in torment due to the horrible actions of the previous Emperor, Jeremiah knows better than to doubt whatever Anya has gone through. He knows very well what the Geass Order did before Lelouch destroyed it and set to rehabilitating the Geass Children held within.

He can only imagine, for now, what Anya went through. It is enough that she trusts him enough to take up his offer of adoption, to spend her days as an ordinary girl. She will grow up into a fine woman he knows.

For now, however, she should embrace the childhood she lost thanks to Emperor Charles's schemes.

* * *

_fragment 79: social media_

@therealPrincesssNunnally: A genuine miracle happened today. I got my brother to sleep in a proper bed without having to call for reinforcements.

@therealPrincesssNunnally: Now to just lock him out of his office for the next week so he can catch up on sleep and eating well.

@therealPrincesssNunnally: Which is harder than it seems as he's fully capable of getting past all the guards and picking locks.

@therealPrincesssNunnally: Whoever taught my brother how to pick locks, I hate you.

  


@LelouchviBritannia: @therealPrincesssNunnally Why are you posting this online??!

@therealPrincesssNunnally: I'm hoping public humiliation might convince you to be more careful for your health. [image of Lelouch looking very exhausted surrounded by stacks of paper on his desk]

@LelouchviBritannia: @therealPrincesssNunnally Nunnally!

@ThePhoenixKnight: @therealPrincesssNunnally @LelouchviBritannia She's not wrong you know. You do need to rest more.

@LelouchviBritannia: @ThePhoenixKnight stay out of this.

@VeryLoyalOrange: @LelouchviBritannia Your majesty I must protest to your current workload. None of the servants I asked can remember when you last ate.

@therealPrincesssNunnally: Thank you @VeryLoyalOrange. See what did I tell you Onii-sama @LelouchviBritannia

@PizzaIsTheRealGod: Face it you are outnumbered @LelouchviBritannia. @AnneShirley where did you put those handcuffs?

@AnneShirley: @PizzaIsTheRealGod Oh I put them back in the toy box

@PizzaIsTheRealGod: @AnneShirley Excellent. That should easy enough to retrieve and put to good use on our dear Emperor.

  


@LelouchviBritannia: I hate every one of you.

* * *

_fragment 100: lunacy_

Suzaku knocks on the door-frame to C.C.'s private office, making the second Empress look up and smile at seeing him. He smiles back and steps in, leaving the door open. It's not a private conversation after all.

“I've been hearing rumours about what you have been up to.” Suzaku begins, glancing around the nicely decorated room. There is a portrait of Marianne with the young Lelouch and Nunnally, one apparently painted from memory by Clovis la Britannia before his death, hanging in easy view on the wall. Suzaku softens up on seeing it, thinking of what kind of relationship C.C. must have had with Marianne to treasure a portrait of her despite everything.

“Oh? And what rumours were that?” C.C. asks teasingly, closing the file she's been looking through.

Suzaku chuckles. “Something about a moon landing. Are you really going to do that?” Suzaku turns back to face her and is rewarded by the smirk on her face. “You are?!”

C.C. laughs and leans forward, resting her arm on the table and placing her chin in her hand. “Strange I know. But we do have the technology to enter the vacuum of space and even the money for it. The scientists and likely people able to be trained in that regard. It will take some years to do it but I thought it would be fun.”

“Fun? Is that all why you are doing it?” Suzaku asks, stepping towards her desk. He can just see the file she's looking at and it appears to be about various women in the military around the world.

“Well...imagine this. Humans expanding beyond this world. To the moon. Beyond that to Mars. Wouldn't it be cool? We do have satellites after all, just never sent a fully manned expedition. Honestly we don't even know what the condition is of the few weather satellites and such we have up there because of that! All we know is they still work from when they were launched some decades ago.” C.C. seems rather grumpy about that and honestly Suzaku can understand why. There's a bunch of large metal objects up there that they don't know if they will fall or not as the only things sent into space are drones.

“I figure a lunar landing would be the big push needed to get people interested in exploring space. Perhaps even get a colony on Mars.” C.C. smiles at him, a little sadly. “I still have a lot of life to look forward to. I would like to see humans reach space and build cities out there, find new worlds...if this helps there, I will do it.”

Suzaku looks at her and softens, realizing she speaks truly. It's hard to think on sometimes, but when you really look at her you realize time does not touch her. In a decade or so it will be obvious, he's certain, that she does not age. “C.C....I think you are right. I would like to see the start of that myself.” Suzaku smiles at her and wonders if he should kiss her now. He's not entirely certain if it would be appropriate at this time.

To his surprise, C.C. stands up and walks around the desk. She cradles his face in her hands and pulls him down into a chaste kiss. Suzaku blinks at her, while she smirks.

A clearing of a throat makes them turn to see Lelouch leaning in the doorway, smirking. “I'm not interrupting anything, am I?”

C.C. sniggers at that, while Suzaku flushes at his tone. But Lelouch approaches and kisses him himself, letting Suzaku lean in and lead after a moment. Lelouch's violet eyes sparkle at him when they finally break the kiss. He then turns to C.C. “So, about that lunar landing I'm hearing about...?”

“Real.” C.C. confirms, leaning against the desk.

Lelouch smiles. “Excellent. You'll have to do a press conference on Friday.” He then checks the time and frowns. “And I have to get to tea with Nunnally. Suzaku, do you have the time free to join?”

“Yes, actually I do.” Suzaku says cheerfully, falling in step behind Lelouch as a proper knight should.

C.C. chuckles behind them and suddenly is there beside Lelouch, taking his arm in hers. “Well, I have some time free too. I can put aside looking at those files for later. Besides, I'll have to do it anyways to prepare for that press conference.” She pulls a face at that, but subsides as Lelouch kisses her cheek.

Suzaku looks at the two of them and feels warm, content.

Happy to be alive.

* * *

_fragment 109: rumours_

Like most things, it starts small.

Comments and images about Emperor Lelouch and his Knight Suzaku. Their long association and troubled friendship that has ended with them standing side by side as _the_ Emperor and Knight. It's very hard to deny just how close they are, how casually they touch and lean into each other. A few rags reveal images of them kissing but that is dismissed as bad photoshopping by most. But even so, the rumours persist.

It doesn't end there. Empress Shirley is almost seen as much with Sir Kururugi as her husband. He's always the perfect gentleman, acting like he is her knight as much as His Majesty's. That shouldn't be rumour inducing but somehow it is, due to lingering stares, strange in-jokes, and a general sense of companionship that makes people wonder.

Emperor Lelouch is, per right of all Britannian Emperors, allowed to take another wife. But Cassandra el Britannia is a strange one, well known for an eccentric love of pizza and her various strange, if profitable, ventures. Some people wonder why he married her as they spend most of their time bickering and snarking at each other.

And so does it continue, people trying without much luck to figure out those four's relationship.

* * *

_fragment 120: sneak peak_

Benio Akagi is a Black Knight. Even after so long she is, even with Kallen living a normal life – though rumours say she might very well return soon enough – Benio remains a Black Knight.

She's quite happy with her position too. Right now she's assigned to the main UFN headquarters, instead of out helping with various relief efforts or even tracking down some malcontents that still plague the world. This means she gets more breaks than normally she does, giving her space to think.

Or wander the gardens of the _Peacekeeper_. Which she is doing right now. Benio smiles at some of the roses planted here, making her way past the bushes and towards the hedge maze that is still growing. It's reached a height where it can truly be used as a maze, with Benio wondering how far it will go. In the centre of the maze is a secret garden, with a small pond, and the best place for some privacy.

But it turns out she's not the only one to have decided to use that garden for privacy today. Benio halts on the outskirts, blinking a bit as she recognizes Empress Shirley and Sir Kururugi. They are sitting down on the bench there, watching the koi fish in the pond, and talking quietly to each other. Shirley laughs a bit at a comment from Kururugi and he smiles softly at her.

And then...

Benio squeaks softly and darts away, hands over her face. And tries, desperately, to convince herself that she did not see Empress Shirley and Sir Kururugi kissing.

Of course she didn't. Empress Shirley's love for her Emperor is practically legendary. So...impossible. _Didn't happen_.

Then she runs into Kagari who is less than pleased by her fumbling apologies and being knocked to the ground.

* * *

_fragment 130: love chains_

Lelouch is trying to figure out how he got here. Well, actually he knows but he still wonders how this became part of his life. And why the current situation.

“So why did you bring out the handcuffs?” Lelouch shifts slightly, making sure he's comfortable. C.C. eyes him, visually checking the handcuffs on his wrists and the chains that are attached to them and tying him to the headboard are not going to cause him injury.

Shirley giggles a bit, from where she's slowly but surely undressing, folding her clothes on the nearby bench. Lelouch is already naked and _drat_ just watching her undress is getting to him. Judging by the smirk on C.C.'s face, she knows that well, running a hand soothingly up his side.

“You've been stressing out lately again.” C.C. says softly, even as her touch tingles against his skin and makes him shiver.

“I'm finally getting somewhere with the education reform.” Lelouch shrugs as best he can in his position. “It's hard not to get stressed.”

“Yes, but you need to relax Lulu.” Shirley finishes undressing and takes C.C.'s place by him as C.C. slips off the bed, trialing her fingers against his ribs, to undress herself. She presses a kiss to his mouth, careful to keep her distance from him otherwise. “So we are going to make you relax.”

Lelouch struggles to keep his breathing contained and under control. Both Shirley and C.C. know, after the years they have been married, very well how to get his pulse racing with mere touches and looks. Drat him for being sensitive in this fashion. He hisses in a deep breath as Shirley flicks a nipple, before slipping back into the now naked C.C.'s arms.

“And, we know very well you like to watch.” C.C. adds, lifting Shirley's hair and pushing it away to give her clear access to her neck. Shirley leans back, a flush forming on her face as C.C. nibbles there.

“Not the only one.” Lelouch manages to get out, even as his mouth goes dry.

Shirley laughs a bit, turning to face C.C., though keeping them both in clear view. “Tell us if it gets too much.” And kisses C.C.

Lelouch bangs his head slightly against the headboard. _'Oh hell...I'm screwed.'_ He can't stop smiling despite that.

* * *

_fragment 135: fuck_

Suzaku is not sure what he expected when he walked into the imperial bedchamber at the time he was requested by C.C. Okay, maybe he expected some of this. But not everyone already halfway into sex and Lelouch chained to the bed.

“Huah...” Suzaku wonders where his brain went. Probably got lost when his dick got hard upon hearing and seeing all of this.

C.C. smirks at him, shifting slightly to reveal Lelouch more, where he is carefully licking at Shirley, the redhead writhing on top and clutching the headboard. She carefully coaxes them apart, getting Shirley to whine. “Well, look who showed up on time.”

Dazed violet eyes meet Suzaku's green and Lelouch flushes, both embarrassed and aroused even further.

Shirley turns to see him and smiles, shifting slightly to the opposite side of Lelouch like C.C. is, running a hand down his skin.

“Um...” Suzaku stammers, wondering what he's supposed to do here.

Lelouch _growls_. “Dammit Suzaku get over here and **fuck me**. That's an order!” C.C. doesn't bother muffling her laughter at that, though Shirley hides her face in Lelouch's shoulder as her own shoulders tremble with suppressed laughter.

Suzaku can't help the goofy grin on his face. “Yes your majesty.”

* * *

_fragment 142: eyes_

It's with a sigh of content that Suzaku settles down next to Lelouch, wrapping him up in his arms. Shirley cuddles up on Lelouch's other side while C.C. slides behind Suzaku, pressing a quick kiss to his neck. Slightly sweaty and dirty, Suzaku knows that in a few minutes Lelouch will squirm and want to clean up. But until then he'll enjoy holding him.

He frowns as a thought crosses his mind and he shifts, rolling Lelouch over to him. His eyes are closed and he grumbles a bit, reaching out for Shirley even as he curls closer to Suzaku. “Hey, Lelouch would you open your eyes?”

Lelouch doesn't move for a moment, then slowly cracks his eyes open. “What is it?”

Suzaku doesn't conceal his gasp, staring at Lelouch's eyes. That makes C.C. pop her head over his shoulder and stare herself. Shirley sits up and looks worriedly at them. “Is something wrong?”

C.C. moves behind him, Suzaku hearing the opening of a drawer and then it slamming shut. She returns with a hand mirror, and half shoves it in the very worried Lelouch's face. He takes it, confused then stops himself. His mouth drops open.

“How...” He touches beneath his left eye. Shirley peers over his shoulder and joins them in staring.

Lelouch's eyes are _violet_. He isn't using his contacts, never does in bed as that would be a pain come morning if he forgets about them, but as they were having sex, as orgasm approached Suzaku saw them shift and change.

“Think of using your Geass.” Suzaku blurts out and Lelouch does, his eyes slowly fading back into Geass red. He blinks and it's gone and his eyes are violet again.

“What...?” Lelouch's voice is soft, and his instinctively looks over at C.C.

C.C. smiles at him, reaching over to pet his head, running cool fingers through his hair. “Perfect Geass.” She looks strangely nostalgic at the sight. “It's exceedingly rare. Believed impossible by most.”

“You don't need your contacts again Lulu.” Shirley says slowly with realization. “You won't...you won't need to worry in that regard.”

Lelouch's face twists and his lip trembles. Shirley carefully removes the mirror from his hands as Suzaku pulls him into a hug. Tears start to fall from violet eyes, relieved, cathartic tears as that fear becomes nothing more than a distant, horrible memory.

* * *

_fragment 162: plan of action_

“Shirley,” C.C. says in her deceptively dull sounding voice, “we might have a problem.”

Shirley looks up from where she's looking through files on her various charity and humanitarian efforts. C.C. is relaxing nearby, carefully and delicately eating her way through a box of pizza. “What do you mean?”

“The rumours are getting out of hand.” C.C. waves her free hand. “You know, the ones about my relationship with Lelouch not being genuine and your relationship with Suzaku being suspicious. They are bound to start asking direct questions soon enough and that could get out of hand as they start investigating.”

“Oh. That's what you mean.” Shirley consider it, setting aside the file in her hand. “I mean, is it really a problem? The only reason why Lulu isn't married to Suzaku too is because it's not legal yet for him to do so.”

“Well that's why it's my next project.” C.C. smirks, a bit smugly, thinking of her proposal to help encourage more understanding and unity among people by revising the UFN's policy on equal marriage to not just involve different races but same-sex marriages.

She then shrugs, licking off cheese and tomato sauce from her fingers. “Still, it's bound to become a problem. More to do with how they question how close I am to Lelouch. And your closeness to Suzaku.”

“Hmmm...” Shirley frowns, considering that. It's bound to cause a scandal if approached in the wrong way, with people trying to use it against Lelouch and Shirley in particular. “Do you have any idea of how to handle it?”

C.C. laughs, almost eerily like how Lelouch does when his plans are going off nicely. “Actually? I do.”

* * *

_fragment 169: kiss and tell_

Arriving back in Britannia after a long trip to the Vermillion Forbidden City for the sake of revising and resigning a treaty between Britannia and the Chinese Federation, Lelouch just wants to rest and get some sleep, even though the private airship he has came with some very comfortable beds. The jetleg still got to him.

But as Emperor, he has to arrive with a bright smile on his face and greet those awaiting his arrival at the airport with an elegant wave, despite how the flashing of the cameras makes his head hurt. “Remind me to invest in more ibuprofen.” He mutters through a bright smile at Suzaku.

“Is that an order, your majesty?” Suzaku asks, at this point just as practised as Lelouch at speaking through an immobile smile.

“Lulu! Suzaku!” The sound of Shirley's voice makes their heads turn, surprised. She was supposed to meet them at the palace why is she here now?

A bright smile is on her face, as she hikes up her skirts and races towards Lelouch. Lelouch's smile immediately turns more natural, as he braces himself for Shirley to leap at him. Which she does, embracing him with a fervour that as always nearly sends him sprawling over backwards. He keeps his balance and returns her enthusiastic kiss. “And what brings you here?”

“I wanted to greet my two boys.” Shirley says cheerfully and suddenly leaps towards Suzaku, kissing him with as much enthusiasm as she just did Lelouch. Lelouch watches, a touch bemused.

“What was that for?” Suzaku asks once they break, blinking in confusion at Shirley.

“Oh, C.C. thought it might be the best way. To show how we all know about things and are happily all together. She's planning on doing the same herself at the palace.” Shirley has an impish grin on her face.

Lelouch wonders how C.C. thought _this_ was a good idea, and thus misses the mischievous look that crosses Suzaku's face.

“Well, if we are doing this properly...” He drawls and grabs Lelouch's wrist, tugging him in close.

“Suzaku what--!?” Lelouch finds himself silenced as Suzaku dips him into a bow and kisses him senseless.

When that ends up the front page image of the Britannian National Press, heralding the biggest relationship game-changer since Princess Marrybell revealed she is sleeping with _both_ of the Zevron twins, Lelouch will have a complete fit and dramatically rip up his own copy in outrage. Meanwhile C.C. will cheerfully cut out and frame her own copy as it truly is a wonderful photo.

But right here and now, Lelouch just returns Suzaku's kiss, as usual completely distracted by his ever amazing boyfriend's kissing ability.

* * *

_fragment 201: red_

Seven years, Kallen muses. Sometimes it doesn't really feel like it's been that long, she thinks as she covers her eyes from the sun as she looks up at the summer sky. Above her, she can see Knightmares doing a display, a showcase of entertainment instead of war. She smiles, watching them, and doesn't miss it much. Not anymore.

Still with the Guren's key, still taking time to practice and keep in shape, but as time passes it becomes clear she won't be needed for war again. Kallen hopes that when war does come, it will be time for her to pass on the Guren to someone else. She's got command experience, from her time with the Black Knights not only during the rebellion and war, but afterwards, so instead she hopes to help the next generation keep from repeating her generation's mistakes instead of being another frontliner again.

Kallen still sometimes feels like she's drifting through life, but she feels like she does it with more of a purpose these days. Adjusting her bag, Kallen picks her way through the crowd, looking for her friends. Friends found in college and a few older from high school, Elise catching her eye and waving her down. Kallen returns the smile and jogs a bit to meet with them.

The event is a special one and Kallen looks forward to meeting up with old friends afterwards. Lelouch will be here and she looks forward to talking to him, especially with his future husband Suzaku. Though the UFN itself has not accepted the new marriage equality act C.C. is pushing for yet, places like Britannia and Japan certainly did and there are laws in place to make marriages in those places legal elsewhere. She knows very well that Elise and Natasha plan to take advantage when it comes time for their own wedding. They have asked Kallen to even attend as Matron of Honour, a position she happily accepted.

Lelouch and Suzaku will be marrying this summer, in a small ceremony in Japan in front of the Kururugi Shrine. Knowing that's where they first met as children, there is something very nice about a deliberately Japanese wedding that celebrates that. That celebrates their first meeting and in a way humble beginnings that led all the way to the present.

Kallen looks out at the world around her and feels nothing but joy and hope. And that's the world she helped built alongside Zero, alongside Lelouch, one that she will be willing to protect in any way.

That's why she's looking into a law degree right now. She's still not 100% certain of her path, but she can see the way before her clearer now. There are many ways to fight for peace and justice, and many of them do not require a Knightmare. It just requires the ability to stand up for what is right, to speak out to the world and be listened to. And that is what Lelouch has built as Emperor. That is what Kallen wants to do in her life; to continue to protect the peace and happiness of the world, even if she's not entirely sure yet how she will do so.

“But that is more than enough.” Kallen murmurs to herself as she reaches her friends, Benio perking up at seeing her, and sits down to enjoy the main event of this special festival.

* * *

_fragment 205: knighthood_

Gino stretches out in the sun, exiting from the Tristan Divider X – yet another upgrade from Lloyd and Rakshata's now more steady partnership and friendly rivalry – and enjoying the fresh air on his face. The sound of a camera going off draws his attention to Anya, who smiles at him. It's very nice to see her smiling, especially knowing why she once couldn't.

“Hey!” Gino jogs over to her, where she's standing by her own Knightmare. After getting through high school and finishing a college degree, Anya signed up again to help with the peacekeeping forces of Britannia, resulting her gaining the title of Knight of Eight soon enough. Gino knows she's capable of a higher rank, but is very content in her current position.

“That was a good job Gino.” Anya smirks a little. “Though I saw a little showing off...for Kallen hm?”

Gino chuckles awkwardly. He and Kallen have had an off and on relationship for the past two years. Mostly due to their busy schedules than anything against each other. Maybe once things settle down they can talk it over and see where they really want to go. “Well...yeah. She and her friends from college are here for the show.”

Knights of the Round. Once, it meant an authority that only the Emperor could overrule. Lelouch has been changing that, avoiding problems like Bradley getting away with horrible actions just because of their rank. Now, Knight of the Round is a title given to exceedingly good Knightmare pilots and commanders, people who have proven themselves. Not an empty title exactly, but the amount of power granted is much less than it was before. Knight of One doesn't get the option to rule an Area of choice for example. Gino never paid much attention to the differences himself, since it didn't really impact him personally despite being the Knight of Six, but he knows that the only Knight that can only be directly countermanded by the Emperor is the Knight of Zero, which is more like a glorified and titled Knight of Honour for the Emperor.

“Shall we look for them?” Anya asks, looking around at the landing zone. “I suspect Kallen will want to talk to His Majesty.”

“Hmmm...good point.” Gino considers it, then shakes it off. “Nah, let's make sure things are well taken of here then meet up with the Emperor. I'm certain he's gonna make sure he can talk to Kallen as an old friend so we can meet with her there. Hey, maybe arrange for a meet up at that Café Zero of Tamaki's!” Gino's grin widens at the thought of that place; for a loudmouth, Tamaki can really mix up a good damn drink and he's hired himself some good helpers and cooks as well.

Anya smiles at that and nods, flipping through a bunch of new photos she gained while flying. What was once a means for her to assure her memory is now a fun hobby and Gino can't be more happy about that. Slinging an arm around the diminutive Knight, he chatters cheerfully as he leads Anya away, letting the engineers start looking after their Knightmares.

It's been seven years. Seven very good years.

* * *

_fragment 210: chivalry_

Sayoko Shinozaki, 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School, has led an interesting life. And it shows no sign of changing any time soon.

In the past, when she first met the vi Britannia siblings, there was no way she could conceive of what path her life would take thanks to them. Neither would she have ever considered her, a pure blooded Japanese, ever being loyal to the children of the royal Britannian family, the ones behind the conquering of her nation.

And yet, when she met them she felt only a strange kinship, a pity, for the young boy trying so hard to be independent and strong and his frail, crippled sister. They were just as much victims of their father's actions and the power of Britannia as the rest of Japan.

Now, instead of being a maid and secret bodyguard of the in-hiding royal siblings, she's the personal aide of the Prime Minister of Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia. She's also secretly in charge of the secret service Lelouch requested she form to keep an eye on problems and nip them in the bud before they become so. Through methods as simple as revealing what certain organizations are up to, bringing up issues in front of the UFN Supreme Council as something to vote on or, rarely for especially dangerous individuals, eliminating them in a stealthy fashion so as to not bring any question to their method of death. Sayoko is proud to say that the latter is an option that has not been necessary these past few years and barely in the years before, proof of the progress the world has been making.

Sayoko is proud to serve the vi Britannia siblings, happy to through them protect and aid her people, the people of the world. Just like Jeremiah said once, she honours chivalry as a great virtue and there is no greater master to her than Emperor Lelouch.

She smiles and looks forward to the next seven years.

* * *

_fragment 216: family_

Nunnally frowns across her desk, where Lelouch is standing. He's refused a seat and she knows very well why. Her gaze trails behind him, focusing on Suzaku. The Knight of Zero gives her a sheepish smile and shrug, before turning back to look at Lelouch himself.

Nunnally sighs and focuses on her brother again. “No, Onii-sama. I won't budge on this.” She raises a hand before he can protest. “I understand the background checks. Our position means we have to be careful about who we let get close. But you've been _harassing_ him. I'm pretty sure what you did in fact is an abuse of power.” Nunnally glares at him as he twitches guiltily. “I am going to have a date with Jonathan Fairclough. That is not your problem as I'm doing it as Nunnally not the Prime Minister.”

“Nunnally...” Lelouch whines, actually _whines_ , and blushes as he realizes it.

Nunnally softens. “I know. I know it's hard to stop protecting me. But I'm 22 Onii-sama. I'm more than old enough to go out and date. You need to stop getting in the way.”

“She's not wrong Lelouch.” Suzaku says behind him, making Lelouch turn and glare at him. Suzaku ignores the Emperor's dramatics, well used to them. “Nunnally is fully capable of taking care of herself. And policy means she will have a guard on her.”

“...right. Maybe Jeremiah--” Lelouch muses.

“No.” Nunnally cuts him off, cutting her open hand through the air. “He's almost as bad as you. Why not Anya? You know she's more than qualified and she won't interfere with the date.”

Lelouch hesitates there, looking torn up. Nunnally shakes her head. “Onii-sama...” She wheels her wheelchair from behind the desk and takes his hand in hers. She can sense, in that strange way she's never been able to fully understand, just how nervous he is about this. Lelouch is practically her parent as much as older brother and the idea of her being hurt terrifies him. Especially with the kind of hurt he has no way to really protect her from. “I'll be fine. If I get a broken heart, I'll come to you and we can work things out there. You don't send secret service agents to harass Jonathan.” Here she gives him a pointed look and he flushes guiltily. “You just have to trust me to be old enough to handle it. You handled it yourself, a few years before me.”

Lelouch opens his mouth and pauses. Then he sighs, dragging his free hand across his face, and kneels in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he smiles up at her. “You really are the stronger one Nunnally. Alright. But if something does happen, if you need to leave for any reason...you can text me. Text me the word _glass_ and I'll make up a reason for you to leave.”

Nunnally smiles at him and cups her brother's face in her hands, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He's barely changed physically in the last seven years, something that most haven't realized yet. Nunnally worries for what it means sometimes, but their mother aged gracefully herself so perhaps this is just another part of that.

“I will be okay. I promise you. And I will do that if something comes up.” Nunnally promises him.

She dearly loves her brother, she truly does. Just sometimes wishes he wasn't such a fussy mother hen and worrywart.

* * *

_fragment 220: variety show_

Rivalz settles back in his seat, watching as the show begins. Milly Ashford's face pops up on screen and he can't help but grin, as she greets the viewers around the world. “Welcome one and all, to the one, the only, LIVELY SHOW!”

The studio audience erupts into cheers and the lights flash, graphics dancing across the big screen, as the musical intro to the show plays.

Rivalz chuckles. _'In some ways, the Prez hasn't changed at all.'_ Though now she has her own show, called “The Lively Show” which is an improv sketch, trivia, and all around fun show that brings in many viewers. Milly really knows how to make people smile and laugh and enjoy themselves.

“Now, according to the viewer count, we have waaaay more people than usual tuning in.” Milly's smile widens. “I do believe I know why! For tonight, we have the one and only _Lelouch vi Britannia_ guesting! Oooh I've been waiting for this!” Milly squeals at the end, making the studio audience laugh. It's practically a running joke on the show that Milly will bring up Lelouch in one form or another, her childhood friend and for a time the vice-president of Ashford Academy. After years of Lelouch making himself powerful and reliable as an Emperor, any teasing comments she makes only humanizes him instead of potentially being used by opponents of him.

“You haven't changed that much Milly.” Lelouch says as the camera focuses on him, a softly fond smile on his face.

“I should hope not! I rather like myself.” Milly chirps cheerfully. “Now, his majesty has graciously agreed to join the show for tonight so I figured out a good game for us all to play!”

Lelouch raises an eyebrow, waiting patiently for Milly to explain the game. The silence goes on long enough that the audience giggles – and Rivalz himself chuckles – before Milly pouts. “Alright, alright I'll explain!” More laughter come from that and Milly breaks back into a smile. “I also invited Mabel Fairbanks to the show! She's made quite the name for herself in competitive chess. But I wouldn't just do any chess game...come on in Ms. Fairbanks! Come on in all you wonderful children!”

The camera pulls back, lights flashing on the stage, as Mabel Fairbanks enters from one side..and a bunch of kids dressed as chess pieces both black and white charge in from the other side. Lelouch blinks, then smiles brightly as the black chess piece dressed kids crowd around him, eagerly introducing themselves to him, while Mabel looks a touch overwhelmed by the kids.

“Now, just a chess game would be _boring_! Instead, the challenge is for our chess players to teach these kids to mimic as perfectly as possible their moves on the chess board!” Milly gestures at the stage floor, which changes lighting to form a giant chess board. A regular sized chess board is brought out and set up on a table not too far from the giant chess board. “You will have ten minutes to do so!” Milly continues, bouncing a bit in place. “And during those ten minutes, there will be some music playing and we'll collect audience questions for the next segment where we will interview Emperor Lelouch!”

More cheers come from the audience and Rivalz watches as Lelouch sits down in front of the children, already having them organized while Mabel just manages to call for order, though she's smiling and laughing. Rivalz sees Lelouch's patience and gentle joy with the kids and wonders when he will have kids of his own. He's very good with them after all.

But his eyes follow Milly more and he is smiling enough for it to be painful. “That's my girlfriend.” He says proudly to himself.

It's been seven years since the Battle of the Damocles and it took almost that entire time but he got somewhere with Milly after so long.

It was well worth the wait.

* * *

_fragment 125: to the future_

C.C. stares at the doctor. And stares some more. She's starting to look uncomfortable in fact. “Um...perhaps I should let you discuss this with your husband?” She sounds uncertain and no wonder, as she was called up to the royal manor to do a private and even secret doctor appointment with one of the Consorts of the Emperor.

“Aah...” C.C. blinks out of her stunned state and nods. “That would be wise. Stay a little longer however. I'm...not certain yet.”

She smiles, softly with a hint of understanding. In some way, C.C. muses, it _is_ something she can understand. The doctor bows and exits. C.C. stares at her lap, mind whirling. They had called in the doctor to see why C.C. was feeling off lately, worried about her. With her Code, C.C. doesn't normally get sick and they decided to call in a professional to check. If it ended up having to do with Code, they would bring in the specialists that work in the vastly different Geass Order to see what they can find and Lelouch would use his Geass to keep the doctor from spreading around any oddities.

But this...

“C.C.?” Lelouch's soft voice makes her look up. Something seems to worry him in regards to her expression as panic flashes across his face before he steps forward and takes her hands. “What's wrong?”

Suzaku and Shirley are behind him, looking just as nervous. C.C. looks at his hands, running her fingers over the back of them. “I'm...I'm pregnant.”

There is silence as this sinks in, Lelouch's eyes widening. “What? But your Code?!”

“Yes...Code shouldn't let me get pregnant but...” C.C. closes her lips tight, then glances up at Lelouch, at his wide-eyed stare. Suzaku's mouth is gaping open and Shirley has a hand over her mouth. “It's yours. I know the baby is yours.”

“Mine?” Lelouch stares at her. “How do you know?”

C.C. slips a hand free and rests a hand on her stomach, her Code glowing for a moment as she focuses. A heartbeat, a strange pulse, and a tie between the child and Lelouch. “I know.” She answers and need not say anything else.

There is silence for a time. “What do you want?” Lelouch finally asks. “This is your body we are talking about, your child first. What do you want? Do you want to keep it?”

C.C. hesitates, looking at Lelouch's eyes. And she knows very well he would accept any choice she makes. And behind him, she sees that is also something both Suzaku and Shirley will accept too. C.C.'s heart swells, knowing her oldest wish came true in the strangest and yet somehow the most perfect fashion. She leans in and presses her head to Lelouch's, breathing in deeply.

“I'm scared.” C.C. confesses. “I don't know anything about this. But...but I want to have _your_ baby Lelouch. I want to have _my_ baby.” C.C. blinks strangely wet eyes. “I really do...” Her voice cracks and Lelouch embraces her, letting the tears fall as the whole burden falls on her. “I want...I want to keep growing this family. Despite everything. I want it.”

The other two come in and settle beside C.C., Shirley running a soothing hand through her hair and Suzaku sits down next to her, a solid assurance.

“But how did it happen?” Suzaku asks as C.C. starts to calm down. “If Code doesn't let it...then how?”

“...Geass like mine can remove Code.” Lelouch begins slowly, mind racing already behind his eyes. “Perhaps that has to do with it?” Lelouch offers. “It's been some time too since we started being together...” He blushes, as he ever does, at the reference to sex, making C.C. smile.

“It's a good theory and the only thing that makes sense.” Shirley offers. “So, you want to have a baby?” Shirley asks C.C. and she nods. Shirley smiles. “I'm sure you will do well as a mother. And you won't do it alone. You know it.”

C.C. looks at the three around her and smiles. “I know. I'm not alone.”

Never alone. No matter what, C.C. will never be alone again.

* * *

 

  


  


  


  


  


  


_fragment zero_

Pink eyes blink as the Sword of Akasha is destroyed, screaming and then falling silent. They watch silently as Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia dissolve into purple lights soon after. The threat to the Collective Unconscious has been taken care of and the Ragnarok Connection has failed, with no one left to try it again.

“I suppose you all have questions.” They finally say, looking at the scene where three people are left, one sitting down and two standing glaring at each other. Pink eyes turn to look at another scene, where a young boy and a redhead with a gun are. For a moment, the girl is dead and then the scene shifts and she's instead alive, holding the boy as he cries.

Pink eyes turn back to the C's World and there are four people there, with the two young men looking at each other and reaching out to work together.

“And Shirley, more than anything I just wish that you **don't die** despite what is coming ahead, though I know it can't be that simple.” Lelouch says, looking straight at the redhead girl who now exists alive in that moment.

Pink eyes stare out into a void of light and shifting shapes. Sunflowers grow around them, slowly and surely, filling the entire place. “It is the same no matter the time or world. Whenever Lelouch vi Britannia confronts the Ragnarok Connection, he always wishes for a future. He never controls God, never destroys God, never steps back and does nothing. Always, one way or another, he pleads for a future to come.”

Eyes close for a moment and what might be best described as “God” sighs. “He wishes for a future and then immediately erases himself from it to assure that it comes to pass.”

A strange shimmering window appears, showing Zero stabbing Emperor Lelouch, garbed in white and gold. The image stays there for a moment, and then shatters. “In other worlds, I do not step in. But perhaps it is past time that I do. I have done it before even.” Eyes turn towards apparently nothing, staring straight ahead. “Shirley Fenette's survival is a strange thing. It at first does not change much. But she is not wrong that love is power. As his heart, Shirley living can change many things.”

“The same could be said for Euphemia.” They muse as the light changes and shifts, becoming brighter even as the sunflowers stretch higher and higher. “But it was past the point where that could be done safely. I myself cannot step in and easily prevent that occurrence from happening like I can with Leila and Shirley's lives. In those cases, they need only observe a future to change it. It is more complicated with Euphemia. That will always require the power of humanity, not 'God'.”

Another sigh. “But that is not all.” Eyes turn back to the C's World, where red light glows on Lelouch and C.C. On C.C. it is her forehead, and on Lelouch it is his chest, close to his neck. “Code passes on. A Key to the collective, to the future. But sometimes you get incidents like this...” An orange glow emanates from Suzaku and Shirley, within their eyes. “Strange. Almost Code but not quite. But serves a similar purpose. And the Code Lelouch has is fragmented into them to form that power. It will not erase his Geass thus.”

They smile. “In some futures they will find a way to pass on the Code to others willing to bear that burden so as to leave safeguarding the future in their hands. In another, they will remove Code and Geass permanently from the world until such time comes for me to bestow it again on humanity so that tomorrow will come.” They tilt their head. “I too, am under a Geass. To bring tomorrow. Before this Geass there was only very limited ways for me to act, but under it, I am free to act more as I so choose as long as it is to assure tomorrow will come for humanity.”

“And of course, there are futures where they remain immortal and continue their lives to safeguard the world, with the connection to the C's World allowing them to never be truly parted from their loved ones.” Their smile grows and they laugh a little. “But perhaps that does not matter. There is only one thing that matters to you, the observers that you are. Six simple words that I know will bring great joy.”

The scenery shifts to a blue sky, surrounded by fluffy white clouds, and the sun shining down.

“ _And they lived happily ever after._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Caretaker of Spacetime was involved THE WHOLE DAMN TIME. I know that bit in Akito was hella confusing to most, but they actually explained it like five minutes before in dialogue before things got super weird! The Observer Effect; by observing something, it changes. You cannot observe something without it being changed. Quantum Physics folks.
> 
> IE Leila was put in the observer seat with the interference of the Caretaker on top and thus the events she witness could not happen. And Shirley was given a vision of the canon future, making her pause and look at Rolo again.
> 
> Thus this whole plot line happens.
> 
> Please comment and I hope you all have a wonderful day! If you have questions, ask! I think I'll use my new pillowfort account to talk a bit about the children (yes plural) that are part of this verse...any other questions? Please ask!


End file.
